


My Reason Is You

by Misswhoviangirl, silversurfer60



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Child Murder, Drama, F/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mystery, Romance, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 57,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversurfer60/pseuds/silversurfer60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler and Alec Hardy are neighbors but they can't stand each other but when Rose remembers him from the Sandbrook Case she reveals to him that she was friends with Pipa and Lisa. Leaving Alec no choice but to accept her help but the closer they get to the truth the closer the two become, unfortunately so does the danger. Can Alec protect the woman he loves and solve the case in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler was lying on her couch staring at the ceiling; her legs hanging over the edge. She was supposed to be going through her e-mail checking for her new class schedule but wondered why bother?

  
E-mail after e-mail was either from a friend or relative bragging about a date, a new boyfriend or a new girlfriend or just wanting to know when she was going to get a dating life. It seemed it was becoming nothing more than an annoying reminder that she had no love life.

  
It wasn't that Rose hadn't tried or didn't want to she was just busy at Torchwood and at the moment she was on break because she was going to college so she didn't have a lot of time to date plus she was still new to Broadchurch and she felt so out of place and homesick.

  
After a few minutes she sighed and glanced out the window; it was a beautiful day outside Rose realized so she decided to step outside for a while.

  
Rose slipped on her flats and stepped out onto her front yard. The breeze felt nice against her skin as she sat on the green grass.

  
Looking around she had to admit it was nice having a beautiful front yard to enjoy, a place where she could think and be by herself.

  
She turned her head and was surprised to see a car parked in the driveway of the house next door. "Must be a new neighbor." Rose realized and smiled at that.

  
Rose was about to go over and introduce herself when the front door opened and a man dressed in black trousers and sky blue buttoned down shirt stepped out.

  
He appeared to be frowning at least it look like he was frowning. His head was down slightly and he was reading the morning paper so it was hard to tell.

  
Rose eyed him up and down and realized he wasn't bad looking; dark brown hair, thin yet muscular, tall, a gruff five o'clock shadow but he look like he had been through a lot. It almost saddened her just looking at those intense and sad, tired brown eyes.

  
Rose decided to call out to him. "Oi'!" She called. The man didn't answer. "Hello!" She called again. The man still didn't answer but Rose had a feeling he was ignoring her on purpose. "One of those, huh?" She muttered.

  
Unfazed she shrugged and came closer then flicked his shoulder startling him. "Oi'!" He scowled.

  
"Ah, so you can hear and talk and a very nice Scottish accent by the way." She remarked. "Yes, I can talk!" He scowled.

  
"Good for a minute there I thought you were just ignoring me." Rose said smirking.

  
"You're very observant." The man grumbled.

  
Rose rolled her eyes. "You're just a ray of sunshine, aren't you?"

  
He sighed. "Is this going anywhere? Is there a point to you annoying me?"

  
"Well, you're the new neighbor so naturally I wanted to introduce myself, I'm Rose Tyler." She replied extending her hand.

  
Alec nodded politely shaking her hand. "DI Alec Hardy."

  
She tilted her head repeating it under her breath like she knew that name.

  
"Something wrong?" Alec asked. She shook her head. "No, your name just sounds familiar for some reason."

  
He shrugged. "Yeah, I get that a lot, unfortunately."

  
She looked at him strangely but shrugged the answer off. "So you're a DI?" Rose asked.

  
He nodded trying to read his paper. "Yeah."

  
"What a coincidence! I'm studying to become a DI for my agency." She replied.

  
Alec glanced at her slightly intrigued. "Really what agency?"

  
Rose smiled. "Torchwood."

  
Alec looked at her like she had two heads. "Torchwood?" He scoffed.

  
Rose arched her eyebrow. "What's wrong with Torchwood?"

  
"Nothing but aren't they the alien happy chasing hunters?" He replied simply.

  
Rose folded her arms taking an offense at his comment. "We are more than aliens DI Hardy and we certainly don't chase them."

  
He nodded unconvinced. "Uh, huh, okay, if you say so. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for work." Alec started to go back inside.

  
"Have fun with your Martian hunters." He added. "I am not a Martian hunter!" She fired back as his door closed.

  
"Pompous twit!" Rose muttered placing her hands on her hips. "I heard that!" He replied poking his head back out.

  
"Good!" She yelled stomping back to her house.

  
Alec rolled his eyes. "Height of maturity that one." He mumbled closing the door. Still he felt bad for snapping at that girl; she really didn't deserve it.

  
She had just caught him in a bad mood but then he was always in a bad mood. He really couldn't remember the last time he smiled.

  
Alec glanced at the door tempted to go back and apologize but decided not to. "She'd probably snap my head off anyway." He thought to himself and went upstairs to finish getting ready for work.

  
Rose slammed the door and went back to the living room pacing the floor grumbling. A minute later her door knocked again. She spun around annoyed. 'Oh, he had better not even try it!"

  
Rose marched up to the door. "Look you son of a bitch I-!" She started to say opening the door but instead of Alec it was her friend Jack.

  
"Wow, you sound just like my last one night stand!" He said smirking. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Rose replied inviting him in.

  
"Come on let's have some coffee." She smiled slightly.

  
Jack noticed she wasn't her usual lively self as he followed her to the kitchen.

  
"Hey, Rosie what's wrong?" He asked looking at her concerned as he leaned against the counter. She grabbed two coffee mugs and shook her head. "Oh, I have a new neighbor and he's a real grouch."

  
She poured them both some coffee. "Is that your nice way of saying he's a son of a bitch?" He remarked.

  
Rose snickered sipping her cup. "Not yet but he's close." Jack shrugged blowing into his cup before taking a sip. "Well, maybe he'll come around."

  
Rose shook her head. "I don't think so. He's not only a grouch but he also picked on Torchwood."

  
Jack scoffed taking another sip. "Oh, honey, everybody picks on Torchwood."

  
"Well, he was really rude." She replied pulling a bar stool and sitting down.

  
He studied her thoughtful expression. "But?"

  
"But at the same time I get the feeling he wasn't always like this. He seemed so troubled like he's been through more heartache than one person can honestly take." Rose said softly.

  
He arched his eyebrow. "You sure you hate him because it sounds like"

  
"Don't start." She said playfully cutting him off.

  
He chuckled. "So what's his name?" Jack asked stealing a cookie from a plate in front of him.

  
She thought for a minute before replying. "He said it was DI Hardy."

  
He almost choked on his cookie. "DI Alec Hardy?"

  
Rose nodded. "Yeah, that's it. You know it sounded familiar but I don't why."

  
Jack groaned. "Rose DI Hardy's the one that solved the Danny Latimer case."

  
She just looked at him and shrugged. "Okay, good for him."

  
"He also worked on the Sandbrook case." Jack added sighing.

  
Her heart dropped, she remembered now. "Of course the Sandbrook case." Rose said to herself.

  
Lisa Newberry was Rose's best friend. They always hung out together. Rose even used to babysit her cousin Pippa. Then one day they vanished just disappeared. Then Pippa's body was found but not Lisa's. She's still considered missing though the family lost hope a long time ago now they just want her body found.

  
Rose closed her eyes and shook her head. "I can't believe I forgot that." Jack sighed. "I can't believe DI Hardy screwed up the case like that."

  
Rose scowled. "That is not true. I never believed for a minute that it was his fault. To be honest if I had just come forward Lee Ashworth would be jail but mum and dad wouldn't let me… they were too scared of him."

  
Jack squeezed her hand. "It's not your fault. You've got to believe that."

  
She nodded but deep down she wasn't convinced.

  
They talked for a while then he glanced at his watch. "I've got to go. I'll see you Rosie." Jack smiled touching her cheek.

  
Rose smiled back and walked to the door after closing it she glanced out her window at Alec's house then her eyes wandered over to a picture of her and Lisa at the photo booth at the school carnival.

  
She sighed bitterly. Lee was still out there enjoying his freedom and it wasn't fair but now that she knew DI Hardy was next door there was still time, there was still a chance to give Pippa and Lisa the justice they deserved. All she had to do was convince Alec to help her but after meeting him it wasn't going to be easy.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Alec sat his desk alone in the classroom looking over students reports. The first day didn't exactly go as he hoped but nothing ever did still was nice of the good old Broadchurch Police Department to keep him at least until they could figure out what to do with him.

  
"Hooray for semi-retirement." He muttered sarcastically popping a heart pill in his mouth.

  
"Oh, I don't know better than being completely retired, I suppose." Alec heard a female voice chimed.

  
He glanced over and saw Rose standing by the door with her arms folded. "Hi!" She smiled giving a small wave.

  
Alec groaned sitting back in his chair. "Blimey, don't tell me you're taking classes here."

  
Rose smirked as she walked towards his desk. "Aw, don't you want me as a student? You'd love me; I've been at the top of my class twice and last year I made the Dean's list."

  
He gave her a smug look. "Good for you. Now if you're done I'm kind of busy at the moment."

  
Her expression became solemn. "Actually I-I need to talk to you."

  
"Oh, what for?" Alec replied glancing at a report.

  
She sighed feeling hesitant. Now that she was here she never realized how hard it was going to be to talk about this.

  
After about a minute Alec removed his glasses and looked at her exasperated. "Um, can you speed this up?"

  
Rose frowned. "I'm trying. It's difficult to talk about."

  
Alec shrugged and stood from his desk grabbing his jacket. "Well, if you can't speak then I can't help."

  
She watched him head for the door. "So you're just going to go? Not even an ounce of patience?"

  
"Not at five o'clock." He replied. "But if you stop by tomorrow at the station I can help you then." Alec added. He was about to touch the door knob when Rose blurted out. "You look different with a beard."

  
Alec paused and looked at her. "Sorry?"

  
"I guess that's why I didn't recognize you at first." She said calmly.

  
He eyed her suspiciously. "What are you getting at?" Alec replied going towards her.

  
She shrugged. "Nothing, it's just when I first saw you didn't have a beard but maybe you did…I don't know." Rose paused; her eyes growing sad, before continuing. "I was so upset about Lisa and Pippa I didn't really notice things like that." She said softly.

  
Those two names struck a chord with Alec. He swallowed coming closer. "How do you know those names?"

  
Rose looked at him. "I lived across the street from Lisa Newberry. She was my best friend. I used to babysit her cousin Pippa."

  
His eyes widen. "Rose Tyler?"

  
She smirked slightly. "Long time no see, huh DI Hardy?"

  
Alec couldn't believe it. Rose Tyler standing right in front of him, he had only met her briefly but she was the one witness he really needed even more than Claire but he never got to interview her properly.

  
"Can we talk now?" She asked.

  
He nodded and offered her a seat in front of the desk. Alec sighed and sat down clasping his hands.

  
Alec studied her for about a minute then said. "How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know that you really knew these two girls?"

  
Rose rolled her eyes. "Blimey, don't waste anytime do you?" She reached into her pocket pulling out a photo and placing it on the desk.

  
He picked it up and looked at it. It was a selfie of Rose with Pippa and Lisa making silly faces, Lisa was holding the camera.

  
"Satisfied?" She remarked.

  
Alec carefully tossed the picture back to her. "Sorry."

  
"Anything else?" Rose sighed. "Yeah, how did you find me?" He asked.

  
Rose smirked. "Like I said DI Hardy, Torchwood is more than aliens." Alec gawked. "You spied on me?"

  
She shrugged. "Hey, I had to do my research on you first before coming over here."

  
He shook his head. "Whatever, now can you tell me what you remember that night when Pippa and Lisa went missing?"

  
Rose nodded then swallowed. "Yeah, um, I was supposed to babysit Pippa that night but I couldn't make it."

  
"Why?" Alec asked. She exhaled slowly. "It was my friend Mickey's graduation and I promised I go. I didn't want to miss it."

  
"So who got your babysitting job?" He asked.

  
Rose scoffed disgusted with herself. "I gave it to Lee Ashworth."

  
He frowned. "Why?"

  
Rose lowered her eyes. "Because he wouldn't stop bugging me about it until I did. He was always bothering me but Lisa and Pippa thought he was so cute."

  
Alec shook his head confused. "Why did he want your babysitting job?"

  
She shrugged. "Don't know but afterwards I tried to stop him but..." Her sentence trailed.

  
"But what?" He said softly. She shook her head lowering her eyes. "It's obvious isn't?"

  
Alec rested his arms on the desk. "What did you do?"

  
Wiping the corner of her eyes she sniffed. "I called Claire because I trusted her and told her my concerns and she promised she'd distract Lee from going over there then I called Pippa's mum and told her what was going on and she said she would get Molly to babysit after that I don't know what went wrong."

  
"Did anything else happen, Tyler?" Alec replied.

  
She tugged her earring. "When I got home I called Pippa but there was no answer." "Then I went by her house a-and it was completely dark. I got worried and called the police but I don't think they took me seriously."

  
"Then why would they? I was just a young shop girl." Rose shrugged.

  
Alec sat back in his chair. "Why did you wait so long to tell me? I tried to interview you but your mum wouldn't let me near you."

  
Rose sighed. "They were scared Lee would hurt me. He used to be my dad's friend until he was caught watching me change into my pajamas one night outside my window after that my family never spoke to him again."

  
Rose shook her head bitterly. "I couldn't stand Lee and to be honest I was scared."

  
Alec rubbed his eyes. "So why come here now? You could've gone to the police."

  
She leaned against the desk. "Because I don't trust them I trust you."

  
"Why? I screwed up the case." He said avoiding her eyes.

  
Rose scoffed. "Please, that's what you say but that's not true."

  
"Oh, how do you know?" He asked softly.

  
She tilted her head thoughtfully at him. "Because you have the same painful heartbreaking expression on your face that you did the day you carried Pippa's lifeless body through that river."

  
Alec glanced at her slowly. "You saw?"

  
Her eyes glazed over. "Don't tell me you were irresponsible DI Hardy cause' after seeing you go through that I know you wouldn't dare become careless."

  
He didn't answer and lowered his gaze.

  
"I guess I'd better go." She said softly standing and heading towards the door.

  
Alec finally spoke. "You don't know that for sure. Maybe I was careless."

  
She paused and sighed. "I don't know what happened that night that key piece of evidence was stolen but I'm the only one that believes it wasn't your fault and I'm probably the only one that wants to help but that's up to you." Rose started to turn the knob when Alec blurted. "I'm free every other day."

  
"Okay but why are you telling this?" She asked curious.

  
He looked at her and sighed heavily. "You may not be my most favorite person in the world but I want this solved too so… can you help me, Tyler?"

  
Rose smiled thoughtfully at him and said. "Yeah, I can and thanks."

  
He nodded and after the door closed he wondered if he was out of his mind.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Rose was running late for school the next day, she stepped out of her house adjusting her book bag and struggling to get her car keys out of her pocket when she spotted Alec coming out of his house in a suit.

  
She let out a wolf whistle surprising him. "My, my DI Hardy, aren't you looking handsome?" She smirked.

  
He gave her a disapproving look but it look more like a suppressed smirk. "Cute, very cute."

  
Rose smiled. 'Not one to take a compliment, huh?"

  
"Guess not." He replied. Alec noticed her purple and blue polka dot denim book bag. "Interesting back pack."

  
She arched her eyebrow giving him a warning look. "That better had been a compliment."

  
Alec nodded. "It was. My daughter Daisy would love it." Her expression softened. "Oh, well thanks. I make them myself. I also make jewelry if she's interested."

  
"Okay, I'll mention it to her." He replied. She noticed his solemn expression. "Something wrong?" Rose glanced at him curious.

  
Alec sighed. "Today Joe Miller pleads guilty to killing Danny Latimer and I promised the Latimers and DS Miller I'd be there."

  
She tilted her head thoughtfully. "Yeah, I heard about that when I first moved here. Rumor has it you did a nice job solving it."

  
He shrugged. "Yeah but not as fast I should have."

  
"But imagine what would've happened if you gave up." Rose pointed out.

  
Alec was unable to respond to that, maybe deep down he knew she was right.

  
She gave a small wave before getting into her car and driving away. Alec stood there a minute and smirked softly then got into his car.

  
"Not Guilty." Those were two words nobody was expecting from Joe Miller's mouth not even his lawyer knew this was going to happen. The courtroom was filled with shock and devastation.  
Ellie was pacing in the ladies restroom completely stunned and scared for her sons' safety. Just then Alec barged in looking worried. "Are you alright?" He said.

  
She scowled at him. "What the hell are you doing in here? This is the ladies!"

  
He shrugged. "I know but there's no one in here and I was concerned."

  
She groaned. "You could've waited." "I think me being in here is the least of our problems." He replied throwing his hands up. Ellie just shook her head and rubbed her forehead. "I can't believe this is happening." She muttered.

  
"Do you need a hug?" Alec asked. She glared at him and scoffed. "No, I don't want a hug!"

  
Ellie sighed and composed herself. "Sorry. Okay, so Joe has pleaded not guilty, now what? What about Tom and Fred and our home?"

  
He folded his arms and exhaled. "Well, there will be a trial as for Tom and Fred you'll have to stay where you are a bit longer."

  
She bit the inside of her cheek. "Brilliant." She muttered then kicked the wall bitterly. "When's this nightmare going to be over, Alec?" Ellie asked.

  
Alec shrugged. "I don't know. I wish I could answer that, Miller."

  
Suddenly Rose walked in and abruptly stopped and stared at Alec and Ellie. "Um, hi."

  
"Tyler?" Alec exclaimed.

  
"What, this is the ladies room, right?" Rose said confused.

  
"Yes but what are you doing here?" He replied.

  
Rose shrugged turning to the sink. "Washing the printer ink off my hands."

  
He sighed. "I meant the courthouse." "I do my computer lab work here." She replied drying her hands.

  
Alec groaned. "Of course."

  
She then leaned over towards Alec. "Did you have to go that badly?"

  
"Tyler!" He scowled.

  
"Sorry." Rose replied rolling her eyes.

  
Ellie shook her head. "Hang on who is this?"

  
"Oh, I'm Rose Tyler." She replied extending her hand.

  
Ellie smiled slightly and shook her hand. "Ellie Miller." Then she glanced closer at her. "Rose Tyler? That name sounds familiar."

  
Alec sighed. "Yeah, I need to talk to you about that but not here."

  
They all walked out and ended up in the local diner. "Okay, what's going on?" Ellie asked as they sat in a booth.

  
Alec sighed taking a sip of his coffee. "There was this case that I was on before I came here, it was the Sandbrook case."

  
Ellie's eyes widen. "Seriously?" Alec nodded pressing his lips. "Yeah and I messed it up by losing a key piece of evidence."

  
Rose groaned sipping her diet soda. "I keep saying it wasn't your fault."

  
Alec gave her a look. "Anyway, I've recently discovered that Tyler is my next door neighbor."

  
Ellie blew into her cup and shrugged. "So?" "Lisa Newberry was my best friend. I lived across the street from her. I also knew Pippa." Rose chimed softly.

  
Her mouth dropped. "You're that Rose Tyler?" She gave a small wave. "Yep, that's me, hello."

  
"The police were dying to talk to you." Ellie replied. "Yeah, well mum made sure they didn't." She scoffed.

  
"How come?" Ellie asked. "Keep her safe mainly because her family knew Claire and Lee Ashworth." Alec answered.

  
Rose sighed. "Yeah, there was also another reason but they never told me what it was. They still won't."

  
He glanced at her for a minute as if trying to remember himself but couldn't.

  
Ellie sighed sipping her coffee. "So what's this got to do with me?"

  
"I was hoping you could help us with this case." Alec replied.

  
She scoffed. "What for?" He sighed heavily. "Because we need you and I can't do this on my own and I don't want to let Tyler down."

  
Rose glanced at Alec thoughtfully.

  
Ellie glanced at Rose. "Hang on if it's possible he's the one that messed up, why ask his help?"

  
She smirked taking another sip. "Actually, I don't think it's his fault at all."

  
"How do you know?" Ellie asked.

  
"I used to watch the investigation from this old oak tree." Rose admitted blushing.

  
Alec gave her a look. "That was you?"

  
She nodded. "Yeah in fact that's how I got interested in investigating and Torchwood."

  
He scoffed. "I thought I was hearing something but didn't know what it was. What were you doing up there?"

  
Rose rolled her eyes. "Looking for Peter Pan."

  
She suppressed a smirk. "Oh, I like her." He shot Ellie a disapproving glance.

  
Rose smiled. "Actually, I was watching the investigation and I noticed how the officers seemed rushed or careless but Alec was different. He cared. He gave a damn when everyone else stopped."

  
Alec blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "So can you help?"

  
Ellie looked at him then Rose. She was reluctant but at this point what did she have to lose?

  
"Okay, I'll do it." She replied shrugging. Rose smiled. "Thank you, Ellie." After they finished Rose offered to pay the bill and left for the register.

  
While she was gone Ellie glanced at Alec. "Nice girl." He stared at Rose briefly before shrugging his shoulders. "I suppose." He muttered sipping the last of his coffee. She noticed he looked worried. "What's wrong?" Ellie asked concerned.

  
Alec sighed heavily. He really didn't want to ask her this. "Before I came into the restroom Claire texted me that Lee is back and now I'm afraid both their lives are in danger; particularly Tyler's. I don't think she realizes just how important she is to putting Lee in jail."

  
Ellie shrugged. "Okay, then tell her." "I can't. I'm afraid she'll do something dangerous. That's why I need another favor." He replied with guilt.

  
She looked at him suspiciously. "What"

  
"I need you to look after Claire, possibly talk to her and see if you can get any more information from her…"

  
"While you protect young and beautiful Rose?" Ellie scoffed.

  
Alec sighed. "Please Miller, it's important." He looked over at Rose standing at the register. "If Tyler finds out Claire is here then she'll also know Lee is, too and I'm afraid they'll both get hurt." Alec explained.

  
Ellie was very reluctant but before she could respond Rose came back.

  
"Okay, we ready to go?" Rose asked. They nodded but before leaving Rose glanced at her and said "Thanks again Ellie and if you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask." She smiled.  
Ellie smiled at her knowing she was stuck. She scowled at Alec and leaned over towards him speaking in a low voice. "Alright but you owe me." Ellie gave him a look before walking away.

  
"Yeah I know." Alec sighed and followed them.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Living next door to Rose was interesting. She was a nice girl but Alec didn't know how to relate to a twenty-something year old especially one that worked at Torchwood and had her own quirks.

  
Alec stepped out of the house and found himself staring at a pair of shapely blue denim covered legs sticking up from behind the hedges.

  
"Tyler?" He said peering over the bushes. "Hi!" Rose replied.

  
Alec tilted his head at her strangely. "What are you doing?" "Meditating it's good for stress." She said.

  
"You experience a lot of stress?" Alec asked.

  
Rose scoffed then chuckled. "Please, I work for Torchwood. It's all I know." She re-positioned herself and sighed. "You might want to try it sometime. Might relieve your stress. "

  
Alec nodded politely. "Uh, huh, yeah, I think I'm a bit too old to stand on my head but thanks."

  
Rose looked at him surprised. "Oh, how old are you?"

  
Alec shrugged. "Early forties." She arched her eyebrow. "Mm, very nice." She said softly.

  
"Sorry?" He replied.

  
Rose just smiled and changed the subject. "So where you going on this lovely day?"

  
"I'm testifying today." He replied slipping on his suit jacket.

  
Rose folded her arms. "The Latimer case?" Alec adjusted his tie. "Yeah and tomorrow's Miller's turn."

  
She glanced at him. "Are you nervous?" He sighed. "Well, it's not my favorite thing to do but I've done it before." Rose nodded. "Who's the defense attorney?"

  
He thought for a minute. "Uh, Sharon Bishop." Rose gawked. "You're kidding?"

  
Alec looked at her. "What?" Rose shook her head. "I knew her son, he's in prison and ever since she has no faith or respect for the justice system. She will do anything to win a case."

  
He scoffed. "I think I'll be okay." Rose sighed. "I wouldn't bet on it."

  
Alec shook his head. "I'm a big boy, now Tyler. I think I'll be fine." She smirked. "Yeah, we'll see."

  
He gave her a look before driving off in his car. Rose stood there shaking her head just then she heard Ellie's voice behind her. "Hi!" She called.

  
Rose smiled. "Hi! What brings you by?"

  
She didn't want to tell Rose that she was asked by Alec to talk to her so she shrugged and replied. "Oh, I was in the neighborhood. I saw your encounter with Alec."

  
Rose chuckled. "Yeah, I do enjoy keeping him on his toes."

  
She smiled. "I was out for a walk would you like to join me?" She nodded. "Sure, I need a break." The two women started walking up the street heading towards the grassy hillside.

  
After a while Rose glanced at Ellie. "How are you holding up?" She sighed. "I'm okay, I guess." "Yeah, that's the answer I gave everyone after Lee Ashworth walked free." Rose scoffed softly.

  
Ellie nodded. "Yeah but maybe everything will turn out alright." She smiled. "Optimism, I like it."

  
She glanced at Rose trying to figure out how to ask her question about Claire without turning her off. Rose noticed and looked at her. "What?"

  
"Rose, how did you meet Claire Ashworth? If you don't mind me asking." Ellie asked.

  
She smirked. "It's alright, I was wondering when somebody was going to." Rose sighed and leaned her head back for a second before answering. "I actually met Claire by chance."

  
Ellie frowned. "What do you mean?"

  
"Well, I had just left a bad date and was walking home when this car stopped and this lady offers me a ride. At first I was going to say no but she says she knows me." She replied.

  
Ellie looked at her curious. "So what you didn't know her?"

  
Rose tugged her hoop earring. "No, well, I knew Lee was married but I'd never met Claire and when she told me who she was I told her I didn't want a ride because my family didn't trust Lee."

  
"So then what happened?" She asked.

  
Rose shrugged. "Claire said she didn't blame me and she was just wary about me walking home alone so I let her take me home."

  
She thought it was all a bit strange but chose not to say anything but she definitely needed to talk to Claire. "How was the car ride?" Ellie asked.

  
She nodded. "It was fine. Claire was friendly and kind. She told me if Lee tried anything to let her know."

  
"Did he?" She asked.

  
Rose paused and looked at her. "What do you think?" She replied bluntly. Ellie swallowed unable to respond but Rose smiled at her and they kept walking.

  
Later that night Rose was lying on the grass staring at the starry sky when she heard Alec's car door slam. She propped herself up and watched him hastily remove his tie grumbling.

  
"So how'd it go?" She asked. Alec shot her a look. Rose smirked sitting up tucking her knees under her chin. "That well, huh?"

  
He shook his head pointing accusingly at nothing. "It's people like that woman that are the reason why Lee Ashworth are walking free!"

  
She sighed. "Well, I did warn ya'." "Oh, shut up." Alec snapped folding his arms.

  
Rose rolled her eyes. "Listen, sunshine, don't get mad at me just because you had a bad day. I did try to warn you so don't take it out on me." She fired back.

  
He scowled. "Look, I" Alec paused he couldn't do it, he just couldn't yell at her. Rose was right. She warned him and he blew her off so why should he be surprise for how his day turned out.

  
He sighed. "Okay, you're right I shouldn't have snapped at you."

  
Rose smiled slightly. "Thank you." "What are you doing?" Alec asked noticing the blanket on the grass. She shrugged. "Looking at the stars, care to join me?" "I don't know." He said reluctantly.

  
"Come on, it's good for stress and stress is bad for your heart condition." She replied. He glanced at her. "How did you know about my heart?"

  
"Easy, I can tell by looking at you." Rose replied softly.

  
He lowered his eyes before glancing back at her. Rose patted a spot next to her. "Come on, I promise I won't try anything." She sang.

  
He arched his eyebrow. "You have a dirty mind under all that innocence, you know that?"

  
Rose smirked. "Yeah, I know so what do you say?"

  
Alec let out a sigh. "Okay, why not?"

  
She moved over so he lay next to her. "See, nice, huh?" She said. Alec gave a half shrug. "Yeah, I guess."

  
After about a minute he asked. "So what do you do at Torchwood?" Rose glanced at him suspicious. "Is that a proper question?"

  
Alec scoffed. "Of course, why?" Rose shrugged. "Well, it's just you made fun of it before." She said softly.

  
He detected hurt in her tone. "You're proud of Torchwood, huh?"

  
Rose nodded. "Dad started Torchwood before retiring now my friend Captain Jack Harkness is running it." She looked at him. "I'm number two in command." She added proudly.

  
Alec could hear the pride in her voice and he now felt silly for picking on her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have insulted your job."

  
She smiled slightly. "It's okay."

  
"So what's your dad doing now?" Alec asked. "He and mum are living happily in a town house up on the cliffs overlooking the ocean." She replied.

  
He smirked. "Imagine that." "What?" She said. "I used to go on holiday with my family up on those cliffs." Alec said.

  
She nodded. "Sounds like a nice holiday." Alec shook his head biting the inside of his cheek. "My parents fought too much to enjoy it. I used to hide out by the ocean until they got tired of fighting."

  
She glanced at him and the hurt and bitterness was still in his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." Rose said softly. Alec shrugged. "It's okay. All gone." He swallowed.

  
Rose gently squeezed his hand and he looked at her slightly surprised but she just smiled at him allowing Alec to relax and enjoy watching the stars.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Alec and Ellie approached Claire's door before he could knock a medium height black haired woman opened it. "Ah, Alec you came." She smiled slightly then noticed Ellie with him. "Who's your friend?"

  
He nodded. "Claire, this Ellie Miller, my former partner." "Nice to meet you. Won't you come in?" She asked opening the door wider allowing them to come inside. Ellie was a bit nervous about meeting her but it was important to confirm Rose's story on how she met Claire.

  
Looking around she had to admit it was a very nice house. The furniture was modern and the floors were glossy wood and carpet. They followed her to the living room. "Sorry I didn't wait for you to knock but I heard a car and I had to make sure it wasn't Lee." Claire sighed sitting on the couch.

  
Alec sat in a chair near Ellie. "Have you heard from him since that text?"

  
She shook her head. "No." "What did he want?" He asked. Claire scoffed. "Oh, that he misses me and he loves me." "You haven't let him near you, have you?" He asked.

  
Claire rolled her eyes. "Now what do you think?" He scowled. "It was a proper question. I'm not protecting you from Lee for the fun of it."

  
She sighed. "Sorry. No, I haven't." "Thank you." Alec muttered. She gave him a smug look.

  
Ellie frowned. "Hang on, you're married to Lee, right?" She nodded. "Oh, yes so other than that what's this visit about?"

  
Alec glanced at Ellie. She cleared her throat. "Well, um do you know a woman name Rose Tyler?" Claire thought a second. "Yeah, very sweet girl."

  
"How did you meet her?" She asked. Claire shrugged. "I saw her walking alone and gave her a ride home."

  
"You gave a ride to a total stranger?" He scoffed. She rolled her eyes. "Of course not, I already knew her."

  
Alec leaned back in his chair and shrugged. "Okay, did she know you?"

  
"No, she didn't," Claire replied lighting a cigarette. "Her family didn't trust Lee so I never met her."

  
Alec was confused. "So how did you know Tyler?" Claire lowered her eyes and didn't answer. "Claire?" He warned. She puffed her cigarette and sighed. "Lee had photos."

  
He looked at her questionably. "What do you mean he had photos?" "Well, I think they were his. I was doing some cleaning and I found some photos of Lisa and Rose." She replied.  
"What kind of pictures?" Ellie asked.

  
She puffed her cigarette. "Well, the pictures were basically of them doing ordinary things; walking, sitting in the park, sunbathing in their yard nothing unusual except there was a lot of them and they obviously didn't know they were being photographed."

  
"Were they dressed in any particular way?" He asked. Claire scoffed. "Well, let's be honest Rose's and Lisa's clothes were basically shorts and tight jeans. Anyway I recognized Rose from a photo."

  
"And based on just a picture you just picked her up out of the kindness of your heart?" Alec remarked.

  
She nodded. "Yeah, basically."

  
Alec wasn't convinced. There was something she wasn't telling him. "Is that the truth?" Claire gave him a look. "Believe it or not I have a kind heart, Alec. You know that." She replied smirking.

Ellie glanced at him curious as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Are sure there isn't anything that you're not telling us?" Alec replied.

  
Claire paused almost in deep thought before answering. "No, I've told you everything." She said calmly. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yes, now if we're done I'm very busy." She replied firmly almost irritated.

  
Ellie and Alec nodded and left. Once outside Ellie glanced at him. "Do you believe her?" "No, I know she's hiding something," He replied. "That's why I still want you to talk to her."

  
"Fine so when was I supposed to do this?" She replied. He sighed heading to the car. "As soon as possible." Ellie scoffed. "Great, one question who's going to babysit Tom and Fred?"

  
He paused and looked at her shrugging. "Get Ollie or Rose, I don't care just talk to her." Alec said getting in the car.

  
Ellie grumbled under her breath getting inside the driver's seat.

  
Two days later Rose was waiting outside the courthouse for Alec; she found a spot on the grass to sit and pulled out a book from her knapsack and began reading.

  
Then Rose noticed a pair of beaten up sneakers and blue jeans then heard someone say in a soft voice. "Excuse me?" She looked up at a young blond girl. "Yeah?" Rose asked. "You're Rose Tyler, yeah?" She asked nervously.

  
"Last time I checked." Rose lightly joked. "Your friends were Pippa and Lisa, right?" She asked. Rose just quietly nodded.

  
"I'm Chloe Latimer, Danny's sister. Could I talk to you for a second?"

  
She nodded and moved over so Chloe could sit beside her. "So you're Chloe?" Rose replied. Chloe sighed. "Yeah, that's me, unfortunately."

  
She shook her head. "I would say I'm sorry about your loss but I bet you hear that a lot, huh?" Chloe scoffed lightly. Yeah, I do actually."

  
"So do I. Useless word, isn't it?" Rose smirked bitterly. "Yeah." Chloe replied softly. Rose sighed. "Oh, it's a nice gesture just doesn't bring back anyone."

  
Chloe smiled slightly, she liked having someone she could relate to and felt herself relax a little.

  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Rose asked putting her book away.

  
She lowered her eyes before glancing back at her. "Well, it's been a year since Danny… died and I was just wondering how do you do it? You never got justice. Your friend's murderer is still walking around and yet you seem so strong."

  
Rose smirked softly. "I'm not really. I just have to move on, I've got no choice," She sighed. "But I try to have hope…as cliché as that sounds." Chloe frowned. "How? Didn't DI Hardy mess everything up?"

  
She shook her head. "No, he didn't. Someone screwed him over."

  
"How do you know?" Chloe asked curious.

  
"Easy, look at his health," Rose scoffed. "That man has nearly killed himself trying to solve that murder and all anyone does is keep knocking him down and it's not fair."

  
Chloe glanced down at her fingers. "Do you think Joe will be convicted?"

  
She sighed heavily. "I hope so. I really do."

  
Just then Jack dashed out the building. "Rose? Rose?" "Jack, what are you doing here?" Rose said surprised.

  
"I need to talk to you." He replied.

  
"What's wrong?" She asked standing up. He apparently recognized Chloe and gestured over by the tree. "In private?" He said leaning towards her.

  
Rose shrugged. "I'll see you later, Chloe. Here's my number if you ever want to talk." She said jotting down her phone number. Chloe thanked her and Rose went over with Jack.

  
"Okay, what is it?" Rose asked folding her arms. Jack looked really eager to tell her; his eyes danced with mischief. "I was just walking by where their holding Latimer trial and I overheard Ellie testify."

  
She nodded. "So?" Jack just smirked. Rose softly groaned. "C'mon Jack, what did you hear?" He suppressed a snicker. "Ellie Miller and Alec Hardy had an affair!"

 


	6. Chapter 6

Rose spotted Alec walking out of court house looking frustrated or angry, she couldn't tell. She walked up to him but before she could speak he stopped her. "Don't say it."

  
"What?" She replied innocently. He paused scowling at her. "I know what you're going to ask." Rose nodded. "Okay so did you?" She asked casually. "No, I didn't have an affair with Miller!" Alec groaned.

  
She shrugged. "Sorry." Rose got into the car with him and he frowned. "What are you doing?" "You drove me here, remember," She replied. "You said you had something to show me at the station."

  
Alec nodded. "Right, sorry." "Are you okay?" Rose asked skeptically. He stared silently at the steering wheel biting his thumbnail before hitting it. "Damn it, she completely caved under pressure!" Rose sighed. "Right, I'm driving." "I can drive." He protested. "No, you can't. Now shift." She replied firmly.

  
Deep down Alec knew she was right even though he hated it. They switched places and Rose started driving. After a few minutes of silence she glanced at him as he stared out the window.

"Would have been better if she'd lied?"

  
He shrugged. "Don't know."

  
"Fair enough." Rose replied. He glanced at her and scoffed. "Sorry, I shouldn't complain." She shrugged. "You can." Alec grunted. "Yeah, I should but then what? Everyone in town is still going to have their minds in the bloody gutter." He then leaned his head back and sighed heavily. "I can't believe that happened." Rose smiled slightly. "Should I be jealous?"

  
"Meaning?" He arched his eyebrow. "Well, two hours in a hotel pretty impressive, tiger." She lightly teased. "Are you trying to make me feel better?" Alec asked. Rose shrugged. "Yeah," She glanced at him shyly. "Is it helping?"

  
He smiled. "Kind of." Rose scoffed playfully slapping his knee making him laugh. After a few minutes he glanced at her; studying her short blond hair and angelic face and wide expressive eyes. He never really noticed how pretty she was. Alec immediately scolded himself for even thinking that word.

  
But still he was curious as his eyes wandered to the radio clock blinking twelve thirty if maybe she was hungry and wanted lunch. Alec shifted in his seat nervously. "Uh, Tyler?" "Yeah?" She replied.

  
He stared down at his hands like a scared teenage boy. "Um, you eat, right?" Rose smirked. "Uh, yeah."

  
Alec nodded. "That's good. Good to know." "Well, glad we established that," She looked at him strangely. "Is something on your mind?" He swallowed. "I was thinking we don't have to go back to the station…Maybe instead y-you'd like some lu-lunch." "As friends, of course." Alec quickly added.

  
Rose smiled. "Okay." "Really?" He said surprised. "Yeah," She replied. "And I know just the place."

  
They drove to a nice outdoor café with white tables, wood chairs and floral arrangements. They were seated by a waiter and as they looked through the menus Rose glanced at him. "What do you think?"

  
He nodded sipping his ice water. "Very nice." Rose smiled. "So what did you want to show me?"

  
Alec sighed dreading this. "Rose, you hung out with Lisa and Pippa, right?" She nodded drinking some of her soda. "Yeah."

  
He rested his arms on the table. "Where did you go when it was just you and Lisa?"

  
Rose thought about it tugging her earring. "Uh, the park, rollerblading rink, just different places; sometimes we hang out in my backyard, why?"

  
He nodded avoiding her eyes. "Did you ever wear a white tank top with blue jeans?" Her eyes widen. "Yeah, how did you know?" Alec handed her a partially burnt photo of her and Lisa rollerblading in her backyard.

  
Rose looked at it then at him. "I don't understand my family's home is on private property. This photo shouldn't have been taken so who took this?"

  
Alec pressed his lips. "We think it might be Lee's. I found it in an evidence box at the courthouse it came from Lee Ashworth's burnt shed." Rose scoffed. "What?"

  
"For some reason I never knew about it but there might be more we just haven't found them. It looks like it might've have been tampered with judging the condition it's in." He added.

  
Rose shook her head disgusted. "You mean Lee was taking pictures without telling us?" "Well, we think these are his." He replied.

  
"Oh, come on, who else could it have been?" Rose scoffed tossing the photo back. Alec sighed. "That's what we need to find out. Can you think of anyone that might've had access to you both?"

  
She didn't answer just kept her eyes down and looked pale. "Tyler? Tyler, are you alright?" Alec said concerned.

  
Rose shrugged. "I just feel so violated seeing this photo," She scoffed. "That bastard." He sighed. "I'm sorry but I had to show you this, you understand that?"

  
She looked into those soft brown eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I do." "So any ideas?" Alec asked leaning back in his seat.

  
Rose sighed rubbing her forehead. "No but it would have to have been someone that knew about the property in order to get in."

  
"Are you saying that Lisa might've known who it was?" Alec replied. She shrugged. "It's possible. Lisa was a smart girl but she was very trusting."

  
"Look, there's no way they'll talk to me but could you talk to Lisa's or Pipa's parents?" He asked. Rose seemed hesitant. "I don't know. I haven't spoken to them in a long time."

  
"How come?" He asked. She scoffed. "I was the one that gave Lee my babysitting job, remember?"

  
He looked at her curious and folded his arms. "That's the other thing, you said you gave Lee, your babysitting job cause' he wouldn't leave you alone but I get this feeling there's more to it," Alec tilted his head studying her. "Because you don't seem that easily intimidated."

  
Rose shook her head. "I am when it becomes personal."

  
"What do you mean?" He asked. She sighed. "He threatened to hurt Tony." Alec frowned. "Who's Tony?"

  
"My baby brother, well, he's a bit older, now." Rose replied with a small smile. "Why would he do that?" He replied.

  
Rose shrugged. "No idea, he was always making threats like that including towards Mickey but I never took him seriously but when he said he was going to hurt my brother I couldn't take chances."

  
He shook his head. "I didn't know you had a brother." Alec said slightly confused.

  
She scoffed. "That's because they didn't want you to." "Why?" He asked. She sipped her drink then twirled her straw in her glass. "Because they were afraid you question him about me." He scoffed shaking his head."Your parents really don't like me, huh?"

  
She shrugged. "They're just protecting us. I think if Lisa and Pipa were alive they feel differently."

  
Being a parent Alec could understand that and nodded. He sighed heavily. "What I'm trying to understand is why Lee was so fascinated with Lisa." Rose shrugged her shoulder. "Your guess is as good as mine."

  
"That's why I need you to talk to them," He said. "Please, Tyler? You're my last hope." Alec begged. Rose was reluctant but nodded. "Alright, I'll try." Alec smiled. "I know you'll do just fine. She sighed heavily hoping he was right.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Rose stood in front of Lisa's door scared. It had been years since she had been here and she wasn't sure what to expect. She was grateful that Alec had come with her, not without a fight of course but since this was being treated as an investigation an officer had to be with her and he did owe Ellie a favor.

  
"How do you feel?" He asked. Rose glanced at him. "Terrified." He gave her a reassuring smile before ringing the doorbell.

  
The door opened and Mrs. Newberry answered. "DI Hardy, I suppose I should say it's nice to see you again." She said plainly. He nodded. "Yes, well, I brought someone here with me to talk to you."

  
Mrs. Newberry glanced beside him at Rose. She stared at Mrs. Newberry, the years hadn't been kind. She had aged since she last saw her, her cheerful smile gone and the kind sparkle in her eyes disappeared and were tired from crying.

  
"Hello, Mrs. Newberry." Rose said softly. Mrs. Newberry swallowed. "What is she doing here?" "Tyler is helping me with the case." Alec replied.

  
"Just like she helped kill my daughter?" She snapped. Rose swallowed. "That's not fair and you know it." Alec sighed heavily. "Mrs. Newberry, Miss Tyler just wants to help."

  
"I trusted her," She pointed accusingly at her. "You let me down!" She yelled. Rose groaned. "Damn it, I'm sorry," She choked. "But I couldn't take a chance. Lee was threatening my brother! But I'm here, now and I'm trying to help!"

  
Alec cleared his throat. He was beginning to regret this decision. "I think we should go." "I'm sorry for wasting your time; Mrs. Newberry I thought since you were finally talking to me you would talk to Tyler, too but shame on me for believing that."

  
He took Rose by the hand and they turned to leave. Rose got into the car feeling frustrated and Alec glanced briefly at Mrs. Newberry. "When you're ready to talk to us like an adult let us know, you have our addresses." He remarked getting in and driving away.

  
When they got back to Rose's house she tossed her jacket on the table and sighed exasperated. She needed a cup of tea. She walked over to the cabinet pulling out two tea cups. Alec still felt bad about what happened. He thought it would work. He sat at the counter as she poured them both a cup of tea. "Listen, Tyler I-." Alec said after taking a sip.

  
Rose sipped her cup and waved her hand gently interrupted him. "It's alright; you don't have to say it I figured it wasn't going to go, well, anyway."

  
He sighed rubbing his chin. "I really thought she would talk to you." She leaned over the counter and sighed. "Yeah, well, I knew she still blame me for Lisa's death," Rose scoffed softly. "But maybe she's right. Maybe it was my fault."

  
Alec glanced at her. "Hey, no, it's not." She lowered her eyes. "Oh, says who?" He gently squeezed her hand. "Says me." She glanced up at him and smiled.

  
He smiled slightly and took another sip. "Tell me, how did she feel about Lisa hanging out with you?" Rose shook her head. "She didn't like it." "Why not?" He asked.

  
She exhaled. "Mrs. Newberry blamed me whenever Lisa rebelled." He drank some more tea. "How do you mean?" Rose walked over to the teddy bear cookie jar taking a cookie and shrugged.

"Well, like when Lisa started wearing short skirts she thought I had influenced her cause' I wore them."

  
"Did you?" He asked. She bit into the cookie arching her eyebrow. "Please," Rose scoffed. "If I had any kind of influence on her I would've kept her away from Lee." She sighed. "Mrs. Newberry just could never accept that Lisa was not a perfect angel."

  
Just then there was a knock on the kitchen door. Frowning Rose went over to answer it. "Who is it?"

  
"Mrs. Newberry."

  
Rose opened the door. "Mrs. Newberry, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised. Alec approached from behind her, curious. "Well, fancy seeing you here."

  
She sighed. "Yeah, um, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I was upset. Can we talk?" Alec glanced over at Rose. "That's up to Tyler."

  
She looked at him and nodded.

  
"You sure?" He asked. Rose smiled slightly. "Yeah." Alec sighed. "Okay."

  
Rose invited her inside and they walked into the living room. They sat on the couch and Mrs. Newberry sat in the easy chair.

  
After a few minutes of awkward silence she spoke. "So what did you want to me?"

  
Alec sighed. "Mrs. Newberry there's new evidence to suggest that Lee was taking photos of the girls." Her eyes widen. "What?"

  
He pulled out the photo. "I found this in the evidence box. Why it was never presented I don't know." Mrs. Newberry studied the photo disgusted. "The bastard," She looked at Alec. "How did this happen?"

  
Alec clasped his hands resting his chin. "We think he was taking photos of them secretly."

  
"Are there more?"

  
He shrugged. "We don't know but there's a chance, yes." She shook her head. "But this is the Tyler's private backyard...how did he even get in?'

  
Rose shrugged. "Don't know the only way to get in was to have permission." She scoffed. "Well, how did he get permission, then? Who would honestly let that man into your backyard?"

  
Rose didn't answer but her reluctant silence said everything to her. Mrs. Newberry looked at her scoffing. "What are you saying? Are you saying that Lisa or Pippa let him in?"

  
She lowered her eyes. "Well, to be honest Lisa did fancy Lee."

  
"That's ridiculous!" She snapped. Rose sighed sitting up. "Mrs. Newberry, face it, Lisa was a great girl and a fantastic friend but she was not a perfect angel," She wiped her eyes. "She was just too damn trusting for her own good."

  
Mrs. Newberry shook her head angrily. "I've heard enough." She abruptly stood and stormed off. "Wait," Rose said following her. "Please Mrs. Newberry?"

  
She stopped and glared at her. "You are no angel, Rose Tyler and you know it," She spat. Mrs. Newberry scowled over at Alec who was standing nearby. "Ask this tramp about her past sometime!" Then she turned and slammed the kitchen door in Rose's face.

  
Deeply hurt Rose leaned against the door frame feeling defeated and ashamed. She briefly closed her eyes as Mrs. Newberry's cruel words echoed in her ears. She was never going to be forgiven for Lisa and Pippa's death, never. She could hear Alec approaching and tried to hide her tear filled eyes. Rose hated looking weak.

  
"Well, Tyler, we tried." He sighed. Rose didn't answer as she struggled to fight back tears. "Tyler?" Alec said noticing she was sniffing. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly placing his hand on her shoulder. His kind touch prompted Rose to turn around and embrace him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She cried softly into his shirt not caring if she looked weak.

  
Alec stood there unsure what to do for about a minute but she held him tighter and he slowly wrapped his arms around her holding her close doing his best to comfort her.

 


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sorry," Rose said, sitting on her couch.

  
"It's okay."

  
Alec handed her a cup of coffee, her hands trembled slightly as she took it.

  
She sipped it as Alec sat in the chair in front of her. She sighed. "I hate being weak."

  
"You're not," Alec replied. "You're entitled to cry if you want or need to."

  
"It's just she'll never forgive me, never," she scoffed.

  
He studied her. "Do you?"

  
"What?" she asked.

  
"Have a past?" Alec asked carefully.

  
Rose sighed. "I dated a lot, okay?"

  
He shrugged. "Well, if that's all."

  
She lowered her eyes. "I'm not an angel, Alec," she glanced up at him. "I've done things I'm not proud of."

  
He looked at her smirking. "So you and me have something in common then?"

  
She frowned. "What do you mean?"

  
He scoffed lightly. "Doing things we're not proud of."

  
Rose smiled a little. "Guess not."

  
After about a minute of silence she sighed.

  
"You know what, this is depressing."

  
"Yeah, guess it is," he smirked a little. "What do you suggest?"

  
Rose smiled taking his hand. "Come on."

  
"Where we going?" he asked.

  
"Out. I want to show you something," Rose said grabbing her keys.

  
"Do I have a choice?" he groaned as they got outside.

  
"No," she replied simply. "Get in," she said getting into the car.

  
Alec shook his head. He couldn't believe he was doing this much less letting her boss him around. He got into the car and they drove away. After a few minutes of silence he finally spoke.

  
"Do I get a hint?" he asked, glancing at her.

  
"My, aren't we impatient?" she playfully scoffed.

  
"No, I just hate surprises," Alec remarked.

  
Rose rolled her eyes, smirking and kept driving. A few minutes later she pulled up on top of a hill overlooking the town. She smiled, getting out of the car. "This is it."

  
He frowned closing the car door. "Where are we?"

  
Rose sighed closing the door. "Just outside of Broadchurch," she looked around. "I'd say about a mile or so out. You mean you've not been up here before?"

  
He shook his head. "What for?"

  
She smiled at him. "I found it by accident."

  
"A hill?" Alec remarked, unimpressed.

  
"Yes, a hill," she scoffed.

  
"Nice, I guess," he replied rubbing his arms.

  
It was a tad bit cool up here. Rose leaned against a large tree staring out thoughtfully into the sky. Alec couldn't help but notice how lovely she looked especially her blond hair blowing in the breeze.

  
"So why here?" he asked.

  
"Sometimes I just get tired of it all," she said thoughtfully. "The press, the police, the news. Occasionally I have to remind myself that I'm Rose Tyler and not just the victims' best friend."

  
Alec nodded. "I'm sorry."

  
She sighed. "Not your fault."

  
He smiled then looked up at a tree house.

  
Rose followed his gaze and grinned. "The local kids must have made it, I also found it by accident."

  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered following her up the ladder.

  
They both started climbing, going inside the wooden tree platform.

  
They sat and Alec sighed, looking out. "Very peaceful, I can see why you come here."

  
She glanced at him. "Why are you still in Broadchurch?"

  
He swallowed nervously. "What do you mean?"

  
She shrugged. "Because I think you hate it here."

  
He chuckled. "What gave it away?"

  
Rose gave a faint smile. "Your eyes and how you react to everything there."

  
Alec smirked. "Clever clogs, nothing gets by you then, huh?"

  
"Guess not," she shrugged. "So why do you hate it there so much?"

  
Alec shrugged. "Don't know, I just do. I hate the salty air, the bloody happy people and their fake smiles. It drives me nuts."

  
Rose giggled. "My, you have a lovely outlook."

  
He scoffed. "You asked."

  
She sighed. "Well, it's not my favorite place either, I suppose."

  
He looked at her surprised. "Really?"

  
"I mean I don't hate it," she explained. "It's just not home."

  
Alec nodded. "So why are you here?"

  
"Police academy," she replied. "I don't plan on staying though once I complete my training, I'll be expected to take up the post being created for me at Torchwood."

  
"Too bad." Alec said softly.

  
Just then his cellphone vibrated and he pulled it out from his pocket and checked. It was a text from Claire. "What does she want?" Alec wondered. He sighed, squinting to read it but his eyes widen at the simple yet troubling message. It was just two words but it was enough; 'Lee's back.'

  
He began to make his way down the ladder, Rose thinking she'd upset him. They drove back in silence, it was starting to get a little dark and Rose was hungry.

  
As they got out of the car, Alec was about to go off.

  
"You have to eat, right?" Rose asked playfully, getting him back.

  
"Lucky guess," he replied, remembering vaguely what had taken place earlier.

  
Before he knew it, he was in her kitchen, his jacket on the back of the chair and he was stirring pasta sauce into a pan while Rose was draining the spaghetti.

  
He then offered to help her clear up but she said it could wait.

  
"You, DI Hardy, are way too tense."

  
"Says you," he laughed.

  
"I can help you with that?"

  
"Yes, I bet you could Tyler."

  
"It's Rose, in case you forgot. Come and relax on the sofa, I don't bite."

  
Against his better judgement, he got up off the chair and Rose moved so he could sit next to her as she then surprised him by going for his shoulders.

  
"Chill detective, I'm just gonna give ya a neck massage though this shirt is in the way."

  
"The shirt stays, Rose."

  
"Wanna bet?" she laughed, suddenly and without any warning pulling the shirt out of the back of his trousers and putting her hands up it.

  
"Hell," he thought to himself, "What's she tryin' to do to me?"

  
As Rose knelt behind him, she could tell how tense he was.

  
"Wanna talk about it?" she asked as she felt him relax a bit.

  
"About what? How I screwed everything up? I should never have taken you so see Lisa's mother."

  
"It happens but she's maybe right? That I'm no angel."

  
"Stop thinking that, we all make mistakes, look at me, I married Tess and she repays me by going with another man. So get that idea out of your head Rose, none of us are perfect and those who say they are, then they are fooling themselves, no-one else."

  
"Thanks for the lecture – Alec."

  
"Aye and I should be going, thanks for the back and neck massage, it was 'erm, very enjoyable."

  
"Aw, think nothing of it, you looked like you needed it, it's been a hell of a day."

  
"It has, I'll say goodnight then? I am sorry you had to see those photos. Are you sure you had no idea he ever took them?"

  
"No and my father would go crazy if he found out and if Lee is hiding somewhere, trust me, he'd find him for you."

  
He retrieved his jacket as Rose was putting her shoes back on.

  
"I was thinking, since we both go the same way in the morning, maybe you'd want to ride with me?" she asked, thinking he'd never go for it.

  
"You mean after today when I got a bit upset over the insane justice system?"

  
Rose grinned. "Oh, I thought it was over the accusation with Ellie?"

  
"Stop it. Let them think what they want, why should I care? Goodnight Rose, thanks for dinner and I'll think about the offer of a ride to court, if you still want to be seen with me?"

 


	9. Chapter 9

Alec went back to his place, wondering what the hell had just happened. Rose was clearing the dishes, wondering if she'd gone a bit too far. She got her answer the following morning when Alec was waiting outside for her.

"Oh, you decided to take up my offer?" she asked, hoping she'd not gone too far with the neck rub last night.

Why had she suggested he rode with her that morning but considering his state of mind regarding the justice system, he really didn't need the added stress.

"Not exactly, we take my car, I drive there, you, well you only drive back if they make me mad again and only if. Got it? I'm only agreeing since we are both going the same way." 

He was still confused as to what had taken place last night after she had lured him out. What was she up to and how had she made a simple neck rub seem so, well he didn't know the word for it, was sensual an apt description?

"Yeah, got it. Actually, I thought I'd skip classes today and go observe the court system for myself."

"Won't you get thrown out, since you say you're training for Torchwood?" he asked, unlocking the car door with the remote and wondering why he'd agreed in the first place.

"One of the perks, I got Jack, that's the head of Torchwood to get them to agree I could take classes when I wanted. I'll have to learn court procedures."

"True," Alec replied, checking the junction as they'd driven off. "So, why do you want to be a DI, skipping the ranks?"

"Seriously? Watching you, well the South Mercia Police conduct the investigation."

"From a tree?"

"What's wrong with that?" Rose smiled, thinking maybe she'd got to him a bit last night.

"Well I have to admit, you're good at camouflage, I'll give you that. Aren't you curious why your parents refused to let you co-operate? You're over 21 aren't you?"

"Now I am, it's been almost two years Alec. That's part of the reason I'm doing this, to get justice for others. The killer is still out there, you lot let him get away and no, I'm not blaming you, you were the only one who cared."

"Then help me Rose. When this court case is over, help me and Miller solve it."

"After I was threatened? Not just by Lee Ashworth but neither of the girls' mothers want anything to do with me."

"I'm not asking you to conduct the investigation Rose, just fill us in on the details."

"Does Ellie know about it?"

"She followed it, at the time."

"Yeah, but how does she feel about you getting her involved?"

"It will take her mind off the fact her husband could walk free because his barrister seems to be on a personal vendetta."

"Sharon Bishop hates the justice system, as much as you do right now. She blames her old boss for not taking up her son's case."

"That just happens to be the prosecution barrister then?"

"Lucky guess. It's gonna be a battle-zone in there Alec, trust me."

"One thing puzzles me though, why have you waited all this time, I mean to come forward and drag up the past? I checked on you, I did not believe it was really you, the Rose Tyler who had known what went on."

"Thanks, nice to know."

"I didn't mean it like that, it was my job to check, it was nothing personal."

"Oh, well that makes it ok then? I knew who you were, well the name, like I said, you look different. Did you tell anyone you were ill at the time?"

Alec almost missed a set of lights.

"Don't ever bring that up Rose, understand? No-one can know how long I've been ill, got it? I solved another murder because I was determined no-one else would get away and now, it looks like I am going to fail again."

"Rubbish, the justice system will fail, not you. You did everything you possibly could and look what it cost you?"

"Now you know why I have to do this."

"Not on your own you're not. Yes, I'll help you and I'll talk Ellie into helping and I'll tell you everything I know, the two of you."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, you have to get through that crowd of reporters," Rose pointed out as he pulled into a parking space.

"Stay here while I go get a ticket and just pray no-one recognises you," Alec told her, fishing for some change in his jacket pocket.

"Well you didn't recognise me, the great DI Hardy," Rose smirked.

Alec chose to just ignore her. He didn't want to tell her he'd had at least half a dozen messages from Claire telling him Lee was stalking her, which didn't surprise him since she'd turned on Lee.

As he was putting the ticket on the windscreen, begrudgingly, he was unaware that Claire had hitched a ride to the court and was only a few minutes behind them as he chose not to comment when microphones and cameras were shoved in his face.

He'd told Rose to stay just out of the way and she grinned as they got through.

"That was easy," she smiled.

"For who? Did you ever get friendly with Karen White?"

"My mother told her in no uncertain terms to get lost."

"Good, so did I, well eventually. Where's Miller got to?" he asked impatiently, looking at his watch and seeing a bunch of Broadchurch residents looking at Rose.

"And you thought I didn't want to be seen with you?" Rose whispered as they all got up and went up the stairs.

"You're something new. Come on, looks like Miller's running late, she must be having trouble with her child-minder."

"Or she's hiding in the gent's, since you invaded the ladies room," Rose giggled.

"Stop it."

Rose was giggling to herself as she followed him. Claire caught sight of Alec and saw someone following him, maybe he'd got himself a girlfriend, no wonder he'd been in such a hurry the other day then but as she walked into the courtroom and looked around, he was fussing over a blonde who looked very familiar.

Rose nudged him. "Alec, look who's here, what's she doing?"

"Leave her to me," he told her as he pushed past Ellie, who was about to sit next to him.

"What's his hurry?" Ellie asked, moving next to Rose.

"Don't you recognise her Ellie?"

"Of course I do, I went with him the other day, to see if she knew you. Didn't he tell you?"

Rose shook her head.

"Sorry, I thought you knew?" Ellie apologised.

Alec had dragged Claire outside.

"What are you doing Claire? You can't be here."

"That's a good one Alec, what's Rose Tyler doing here? Why were you asking questions about her the other day? One of your other little 'witness protection' schemes?"

"What do you want Claire?"

"It's Lee, I think he's found where you put me."

"He can't have done, he's not even in the country, I have someone watching out for him."

"Can you trust them?"

"Never mind. Go home Claire."

"Then come and see me later?"

"I can't, I have other things to do."

"Like screwing with Rose Tyler? Did you know what she used to get up to? Her and Lisa?"  
He was beginning to get the picture, maybe Lisa's mother was right but he wasn't concerned about that just now. 

"You said you'd never met her until you gave her a ride home. I'm in the middle of a court case Claire, I have to go and stop texting me."

"Afraid she'll find out are you?"

"About what? Look, I have to get back in there, I'll send DS Miller to see you."

With that, he turned around and took the seat next to Ellie just as the judge told everyone to be seated.

Rose whispered across to him, "What did she want?"

Ellie frowned at the two of them. "Shush, later," she warned them.

Alec scowled back at her.

Claire went off in a huff. Alec didn't believe her so she was pissed with him and choosing one of the text message Lee had been sending her replied she wanted to talk to him. If Alec was with Rose Tyler, she must have either told him everything or was about to and she couldn't allow that.


	10. Chapter 10

Claire was furious as she headed off to the main road to get a lift back to where Alec had stashed her, in the back of beyond where you had to climb a hill to even see the sea. What did he know? His claim Lee wasn't back in the country was rubbish, some watch he had on her estranged husband, the texts she'd had were from within this country but maybe she should have been a bit more forthcoming when Alec had paid her a visit with his DS.

She knew he wasn't even on active duty so why had he been down asking about Rose Tyler? Just because they'd lived across the street from the Tylers' didn't mean to say they knew them that well, did it? They'd both been out most of the day and weekends and more often than not, they were socializing with the Gillespies during the warmer weather.

Sometimes she'd got worried about Lee though, especially when he asked if Lisa was going to be there so when Rose had expressed her concerns about him volunteering to babysit Pippa that night, she thought he'd been up to something. If she'd known then what it actually was, she would never have gone to see her friend.

She got a text back from Lee – 'Do you want to meet?'

Huh, did he think she was that stupid? She sent a message back – 'No, I just want to talk to you, call me in a hour then.'

He needn't think she was going to use all her phone credit up on him just because he'd decided to seek her out and how had he discovered where she was? Not that he knew exactly where, unless Alec was playing games with her and he knew full well where Lee was and was igniting the touch-paper and standing back to see what happened? That would be just typical of the one man she'd trusted after Lee got arrested.

She was thankful now she'd never got around to telling Lee she was pregnant the night she learned the real reason why he'd wanted to look after Pippa but normally from what Cate had told her, either Lisa or Rose stayed with her. Yes, she knew all about the two older girls' reputations but it had been none of her concern until she'd learned at least Lisa had gone too far but had Rose?

Back in the courtroom, more testimony was being given, Rose was a bit uncomfortable sitting next to the defendant so when the lunch break came around, she grabbed hold of Alec and getting some tea and a sandwich each from the catering stand, they sat outside.

"So, what was all that about?" Rose confronted him as they ate.

"It's nothing to be concerned about, it's under control," he tried to assure her, having a battle with the sandwich carton and Rose offering to show him.

"You think? What's she even doing around here? She disappeared after the trial. My family thinks she was involved."

"Tell me something I don't know," Alec quipped back.

"You suspected her involvement? Come to think of it, she disappeared around the same time everyone found out you'd left the West Mercia Police. I went to see DS Henchard because you weren't there, she said she'd no idea where you'd gone which seemed a bit odd, since you were married to her. So you came here?"

"Not right away, I had some things to attend to, I had some leave due, I took it."

"Yeah but not to get yourself sorted. You were finding somewhere to hide Claire. She went on the run, didn't she? After she testified against Lee. Why was I never asked?"

"Just be thankful you weren't involved, after what you told me about him threatening your brother. You thought he would carry out his threat? I get that's the reason you stayed out of it. Leave it Rose, trust me. Don't forget you said you would tell us everything later, this is not the place to discuss things."

"Did you and Claire have a fling?"

Alec almost choked on his sandwich.

"Is that what everyone thought?" he asked, fishing in his pocket for a tissue and being unsuccessful.

Rose brought a packet out of her pocket and offered one to him. He took one and handed the pack back to her.

"There were rumors; you did spend a lot of time with her."

"I was trying to get her to testify she was not with him, she said she was with him all night and now suddenly, you come from out of the blue and say he was babysitting Pippa. Hell Rose, if you had only come forward with that information when he was arrested. You hid that fact from the police."

"My parents didn't know Pippa's mum had asked me. Lisa said she was busy so she asked me and I'd forgotten it was my friend's graduation. So, as I already told you, I called her after Lee forced me to give the job to him and she told me not to worry about it but Lee must have told Molly not to bother, that he'd do it."

"How do you think he did that?" Alec asked, looking at his watch and wondering if Claire had heeded his warning.

"She was only my age; he probably scared the hell out of her. Either that or he charmed her into it."

"Then why after you told Claire your concerns did she let him take the job? She lied so many times, now I don't know what to believe."

"Do you believe me?" Rose asked taking the paper cups and sandwich cartons and throwing them in the trash can.

"Have you any reason to be telling lies? All this could have stopped the trial collapsing despite the missing evidence."

"You mean the pendant? I made that pendant and gave it to Lisa. I didn't know who was wearing it the night they went missing."

"I never knew that. Pippa's mother confirmed she was wearing it; Lisa must had let her borrow it. We searched his car and recovered the pendant, which proved Pippa was in it that night. Then the evidence was stolen from a police officer's car."

"You took the blame," Rose said sadly, reaching for his hand, Alec letting her for a second then pulling his away.  
There were too many people from Broadchurch around for his liking. “You didn’t have to.” She pointed out silently longing for his hand.

"It happened on my watch but never mind. Why did you go see my wife after I'd left?"

"I wanted to say I was sorry Lee got away. I could hardly apologize to her; I'd never met her before. She didn't even know who I was."

"You'd hardly met me either,” He scoffed. “Oh, you mean because you watched from the safety of the oak tree? Why were you there the day we found Pippa?" Alec asked intrigued.

"Maybe I just like getting soaked in the rain?" Rose remarked.

He got up as he saw everyone who was outside from the Miller trial start to make their way back inside.

"I'll let that go for now. After this session finishes, I'll get DS Miller round to my place, then you can tell us what else you know."

"I do want to help and to apologize. It made you ill, didn't it?" Rose lowered her eyes. “In a way I made you ill, didn’t I?”

Alec refused to answer he didn’t want to discuss this anymore as they went through the security checkpoint then up the stairs together, Ellie was waiting at the top.

"Well did you ask him?" Ellie asked Rose.

"About what?" Rose replied, the court door open.

"About us asking Claire about you. Didn't you tell her Alec?"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me Alec?" Rose huffed, grabbing his arm.

"Not now and thanks for that Miller."

"Oh, so suddenly it's back to Miller? Please. Why were you two looking so cozy together outside? My sister's got a bet on with Olly about you."

Alec just rolled his eyes. That was all he needed after being accused on a non-existent affair with Ellie Miller, which was one of the main reasons he'd decided they should no longer be on first name terms and now, he was getting in way too deep with Rose Tyler but the more she told him, the more she was going to be in danger if Lee Ashworth was actually back in the country.


	11. Chapter 11

As they had been in court during the morning, Claire had got home and was pacing up and down with her phone in her hand waiting for Lee to call her. 

She almost jumped when it did ring. She'd been scared of Lee after the court case, getting Alec to hide her but now, she could do a deal with him.

"Lee?"

"Who do you think Claire, Father Christmas? So, why are you suddenly wanting to talk?"

She had sworn to herself she was not going to let him find her but Rose Tyler had forced her hand. Alec had hardly mentioned her during the investigation so why had he been sitting in the courtroom with her earlier?

"Remember Rose Tyler, from across the street, Lisa's friend?"

Lee hesitated, was the bitch trying to trip him up? "Yeah, sort of, they hung around together."

"Don't lie to me Lee; I saw the photos you took, before the police took them."

"Nosing around were you then? Is that all you have Claire?"

"No, I saw her today."

"She's where you are?"

"I'm not telling you where I am Lee. No, she was with Alec Hardy; they were at a murder trial, that case last year in Broadchurch. He must have got her to talk about the events; she must have said she'd given you the job of babysitting Pippa that night."

"So, based on you seeing them at some court case, you think she's talking to him?" he laughed.

"Well what else would she be doing with him, no, don't answer that, I bet Alec hardy has a new little girlfriend in Rose Tyler. I bet they're already shacked up together and now, she's turning on you."

Yes, that had to be it and she was about to sing like a canary and not only incriminate Lee but spoil the whole thing, the careful web she, Claire Ashworth had spun for the South Mercia police and in particular Alec Hardy, who she thought was protecting her.

Lee went quiet. Claire was good; he had to give her that. "You mean like you did Claire?"

"He made me Lee, he said I had to tell him, he threatened me, I was scared."

"Lay off Claire, I bet it didn't take much for you to cave in. So, why are you wasting my time and my phone credit?"

"We could fix this."

"You mean me?"

"Him and his DS have already been asking if I knew her."

"What did you tell them Claire?"

Claire went silent. She let out an 'Arrgh' and knocked the chair over, making a noise. This was all their fault.

"Claire, what's going on?"

"Nothing," she lied. "Do you want him coming after you then? That trial will still be on tomorrow, go see for yourself, see them together. Thick as thieves they were, see if I'm right."

"Which court?"

"Look it up, I saw them going in just before ten, he practically threw me out when I approached him."

"What did you do that for?"

"Never mind, just go there tomorrow."

"I'll think about it."

"Well don't take too long, goodness knows what she's already told him and if he's the one who has the photos?"

"Why would he, unless you told him about them Claire?"

She had but she wasn't going to tell him. "Lee, if she's told him, you know, that Lisa fancied you, maybe you should try getting her on her own, find out exactly what she knows?"

"How do you expect me to do that Claire?"

"Do I have to do all the thinking? Oh, I forgot, yes I do, you'd never have done anything about Pippa if I'd not started it. You're so weak Lee."

"You bitch; we could have dealt with Pippa, made her think she'd imagined it all."

"Sure and when the police started asking her questions? Anyway, it's done now, how did I know the river was going to flood the area, I can't control the weather. So are you going to see what she knows or what?" Claire asked, getting impatient. The stay in the cottage was driving her nuts.

"I'll see what I can find out. So, do you want to meet?"

"No, I'm not ready for that."

"Well if you change your mind, come and look for me, I'm in an abandoned barn about a mile or so from a place called Broadchurch," he laughed.

Claire panicked, there was an abandoned barn up on the cliff top, he did know where she was.

"I won't," she lied. "Just shut her up Lee, whatever it takes."

"You've got a real taste for it Claire."

"So have you, how do I know you weren't the one to kill Lisa, not Ricky?"

"Why would I kill her Claire?" he scoffed.

"Maybe she was going to tell on you? Pippa told me you were having sex with her."

"What? You wanted to kill Pippa because she knew about me and Lisa? That's cold even for a bitch like you Claire; she was just a young kid."

"A young kid who could have got you into trouble, she thought you'd done something terrible to Lisa."

"That's enough Claire; I'll call you when I've decided what to do about Rose Tyler."

"You do that Lee," Claire smiled to herself, pleased she could still manipulate him. 

Alec Hardy would be getting Rose Tyler to tell him everything and he was biding his time until that farce of a trial about his DS's husband was over, then he'd come after both herself and Lee. Well, she wasn't going to let him walk all over her that easily and if his new girlfriend was being threatened, he'd back off. 

Rose, Ellie and Alec had just got out of the court building, Alec storming off to his car after another few blows had been dealt by the defense. He was waiting in the car for Rose after telling Ellie to meet them at Rose's house in two hours.

"That means I have to extend the child-minder again Hardy," Ellie protested.

"Good," Alec thought, she's gone back to Hardy. To Ellie he just said, "Well take him to your sister's then? Rose is going to tell us everything tonight so this is important, we wanted her help. Rose, I'll wait in the car."

Ellie was about to leave. "Rose, are you getting involved with Hardy?"

"What? No, I'm not getting 'involved' with him," she insisted, not wanting to admit something was already going beyond the boundaries of living next door to each other.

"Well just be careful, he just got accused of having an affair with me, tongues wag and people will realize who you are."

"I want an end to this nightmare I've been living with Ellie, he's the only one I trust and now, I trust you."

"I hope I can live up to your expectations then. He looks tired, this is taking it out of him, you know there's something wrong with him?"

"Yeah, though he won't talk about it."

"He will if he trusts you but he fooled everyone until he got found out, now he's too stubborn to die on me."

Rose smiled. "Better not get him angry at me keeping him waiting then?" Rose grinned, looking across to see him tapping his fingers on the steering wheel with one hand and looking at his watch.

"He used to do that with me," Ellie laughed. "See you in a couple of hours then?"

Rose nodded and walked to the car, not seeing a scruffy old white van parked in a 'No Parking' zone and the man who had now confirmed his estranged wife hadn't been lying; now he was watching Rose Tyler get into a car and kiss the driver's cheek. So Claire wasn't exaggerating then and Hardy had grown a beard.

"What was that for?" Alec asked as Rose fastened her seat belt.

"You should have told me Claire Ashworth was still around and you'd been to see her but I'm not mad at you."  
"I did not want to worry you," Alec told her as they drove off.

"Do we have to go straight back?" Rose asked as they drove back down the main road.

"Did you have somewhere in mind?" he asked, looking in the rear-view mirror at a white van not doing a very good job at not standing out.

He turned down a lane that led to the cliff top and the white van just carried on. Maybe he was just being paranoid but after Claire turning up, he couldn't be that certain he was being.


	12. Chapter 12

Alec came to the end of the short road and pulled up near the edge of the cliff. Rose was out before he was and was looking out at the sea.

"Are you mad with me Rose?"

She turned around. "What? No. I should be though. You kept the fact from me that Claire was somewhere in the area, why?"

Alec stood with his arms folded then took his tie off and stuffed it in his pocket. "If I had told you, you would have only worried. She was keeping away so there was no real need."

"How long has she been around here then?" Rose asked accusingly.

"Does it really matter?" he asked, trying to avoid her stare.

Rose dug her canvas shoe into the dirt, looking at the ground. "That depends, doesn't it?"

"What does that mean eh? If you are thinking Lee may be around, I can assure you, she has not seen him. I'll be informed if he turns up."

"No, I never meant that. Everyone thought there was something going on, when Claire moved out and the word got around you'd left and no, I never told anyone you were gone."

"Let me be honest with you Rose," he told her, leaning on the car hood. "I got Claire to give evidence against Lee and in exchange, I promised to protect her if he ever got off. Yes, I got her out of town to avoid any awkward questions, then I got her a cottage just outside Broadchurch and got myself transferred, eventually. It took some time to arrange."

Stepping over to him she reached for his hand, thinking he'd pull it away again but he didn't. She'd assumed that him withdrawing it earlier was due to the fact half of the residents of Broadchurch where there for the trial. "Sorry," she whispered.  
Instead, he slipped her fingers between his long slender ones, leaning on the car hood. "No matter, the whole point was to keep it quiet, we never knew where Lee went to after the trial collapsed, we assumed he'd left the country. Did you go to the trial?"

Keeping hold of his hand, she went to lean on the car at the side of him and looked at the ground. "No, I didn't feel like I could go, it wasn't going to bring my friends back. I kept telling myself it wasn't true, that Lisa would come back. If Lee was responsible, I couldn't have faced him, standing in the dock."

"Why not Rose?" he asked, dropping her hand. Rose thought he was getting uncomfortable with it but he surprised her by leaning back and putting his arm around her. "Was it because you felt guilty yourself of leaving him with Pippa that night?"

Rose tried to get away but he wasn't letting go. "Of course I felt guilty Alec, she'd still be alive and Lisa wouldn't have disappeared if I'd done the job or not let myself get intimidated by Lee."

"Listen Rose," he told her, leaning his chin on the top of her head. "You were the one telling me not to take the blame for the mistakes that were made so now, I'm reminding you that it was not your fault. You were afraid for your brother and your friend, anyone would have done exactly the same thing, it does not imply you were being weak."

He felt her relax a little onto his shoulder so he tightened his hold on her. "Doesn't it?" she asked. "How do you think I felt when you found Pippa and Lisa was nowhere to be found?"

"So that's why you followed me that day? You thought I had the most incentive to find her?"

Rose managed a nod. "You were the only one who seemed remotely like they cared. Then I found out you had a daughter around the same age."

"I suppose it did, when I think about it," he smiled, reaching over for her hand, Rose not resisting. "We will get him, I promise. If you tell us everything you know, we can piece things together. Let him think he got away with it, we were under pressure before, now, we have more time because he may be in hiding but we can lure him out."

Rose tried to look up. "You mean Claire?"

"Exactly, I know where she is, I can find out who she's been calling and texting when I want to and this morning, I pissed her off by refusing to believe Lee was after her," he bragged.

"You think she'll contact him?" she asked, playing with his fingers. "So all this time, you were leading to this? Them both breaking down the more they were apart?"

Alec smiled, something he was tending to do a bit more these past few days. "What better way? They can't resist each other, something will give and when it does, we'll be waiting."

"You mean you and Ellie? But you're on medical leave and she was busted down to traffic cop," Rose pointed out.

"A few minor details. Are you with me on this Rose? I still need your help," he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"What if he does come back? What if he realizes I might have talked to you?" she panicked.

"Relax Rose, you're safe enough about me and Miller, I promise," he assured her, this time kissing her forehead, moving her hair for a few seconds as he let go of her hand. While he had his hand free, he took the chance to touch her chin. "Rose, there is one more thing you can help me with?"

"Yeah, what's that?" she smiled back at him.

He knew he'd have to tell her eventually, things were happening between them and he didn't know how to stop them or if he even wanted to. "You wanted to know about my illness? I have a heart problem, heart arrhythmia. If you want to help with Sandbrook, you need to know what else you are up against. I might have a few bad turns."

With the arm that wasn't at his side, she reached over, placing a finger near his heart. Alec grabbed it and placed it on his chest, Rose feeling how erratic his heartbeat was.

"How can you live like that Alec?" she asked, wishing now she'd never caused all these extra problems of withholding all that information she could have admitted at the time.

Still holding her finger, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Rose smiled and fingered his growing beard. "You always grow that beard that long? Then you wondered why I never recognized you. I mean, I should have known the name but I guess I just wanted to forget everything."

"You are forgiven. Hell, sometimes I don't recognize myself in the mirror," he smiled back, kissing her hand again.

Rose touched his chest again. "If I help you, will you get yourself fixed?"

"Is that a condition?" he asked, holding two of her fingers above his heart. Then he looked down and kissed them, Rose touching his cheek.

Rose looked into his brown eyes, the eyes that held so much that he wanted to tell her. "One of them. The other one is, let me cook for you tonight?"

"You cooked last night and look where that got us eh? That, Rose, was a very close call. You were being very, how can I put this?"

"Forward?" she finished for him, a devilish look on her face.  
"Exactly, yes. Why are you wasting your time with me eh?" he wanted to know. "I'm an off-duty, medically unfit detective, almost twice your age."

"Well," she teased, daring to kiss a clear spot on his cheek as he slackened his grip on her shoulder. "I happen to like older men, I'm tired of been treated like just another trophy date by the younger men of Sandbrook."

"Well, they were wrong to do so," he assured her, moving her hair out of her eye then leaning over, about to kiss her cheek.

While Rose and Alec were sharing a few tender moments, Ellie was trying to settle her fussy youngest son with her sister.

"Honestly Ell, he spends more time here than Tom does," Lucy chastised her.

"Blame it on Hardy," Ellie quipped back, kissing Fred's cheek as he tried to get away from his aunt.

"Oh, so it's back to Hardy is it? What happened to Alec this and Alec that?" Lucy mocked, trying to pacify the struggling toddler.

"You said you saw him with a young blonde, you tell me?" Ellie shrugged, putting her purse over her shoulder.

"You know who she is?" Lucy asked, putting Fred on the sofa and giving him a toy. "I have a bet on with Olly."

"I am not helping you win a bet with your son Lucy. Right, I don't know when I'll be back. Bye Fred, be good for Auntie Lucy," she told the boy.

"You're only saying that because you're sore those allegations were false," Lucy laughed after her, Ellie almost slamming the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Ellie got into her car and set off to where Hardy had the luck to choose to move from his run-down riverside shack to live next door to Rose Tyler, the missing link and the key to solving the elusive Sandbrook case. Did he have to get involved with her though? Was she actually getting jealous of the young woman who was possible becoming more that Hardy's neighbor? "Stop getting worked up over it," she told herself as she pulled up outside his house and there was no car. "Typical," she thought, "I bet they're pulled off the road somewhere snogging each other’s faces off," she huffed, getting out her mobile.

Back on the cliff top, Alec had changed his mind and Rose sensed he was backing out again. She took his hand back, sliding her fingers between his. "Maybe not, me and Lisa had a bit of a reputation but I only did it to keep up with her. Most of the time, they only dated me to get to her, take that bad date I had."

"The one after which Claire gave you a ride home?" he asked, resting his chin on her head again.

Rose decided her other arm was doing nothing and since he seemed to want to make this cozy she risked him backing off by moving her arm under his jacket and across his back then leaned into his shoulder. "Yeah. All he did all night was ask me about what Lisa liked and where she went. It was like he wanted to stalk her."

"Rose, I am sorry, for checking up on you. I should have told you," he apologized, getting to like this closeness. He'd not shared anything remotely like this since before his ugly divorce.

"You were just doing your job Alec, I get that now. Ellie just assumed you'd already told me. Now we have to go back and I have to tell you what I know," she smiled, still playing with his fingers.

"We have a while yet," he smiled, kissing her cheek and catching her hair. "Unless you're in a hurry to leave?"

"No, this is nice Alec, just sitting here, doing nothing, well not exactly nothing?" she quizzed, glancing up at him.

Then he put his finger under her chin again and looked into her hazel eyes. Was she just clinging to him because she needed reassuring that once she told him what she'd been holding back, it would all be finally over for her? "Rose?"

"Yeah?" she half whispered, wondering what it would be like to kiss an older man who had a beard.

"Would it be crossing the boundaries of living next door to each other if?"

"If what Alec?" she asked shyly, beginning to understand how his heartbeat fluctuated so much and how he could stand it but maybe that was because her tummy was doing double somersaults around all the butterflies.

Always a firm believer in actions speaking louder than words, he raised her chin and lowered his head. "If I were to do this?"

He gave her an exploratory light kiss on her lips to see if she backed away, slapped his face or both but she responded and he continued, aware his slightly overgrown beard may well have put her off. It didn't seem to be doing so as they stopped for a rest, Alec very aware it was doing his heart condition no good.

"Wow Alec, that was some question," Rose smiled up at him as he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Well you answered it I suppose? I thought maybe it was too soon?" he asked, hoping she didn't agree.

"No, it was nice, as first kisses go. We should be getting back." She made him let go of her shoulder, reluctantly.

Alec got up from the place on the car hood he was now half sitting on, to allow himself to turn and dare to kiss her. "What's the rush eh?" he asked, amazed she wasn't demanding he took her home.

"Do ya want Ellie calling to see where we are?" she laughed, taking his hand. "You did hear her say something about bets on us? Who's this Olly?"

"Someone you need to stay well clear of, if he recognizes you," he replied, opening the car door for her and leaning on the roof then daring to sneak another kiss.

"Well you didn't, did you?" she asked, touching his hand as she got in.

"No but you're with me and I'm the centre of attention, I just got accused of having an affair with his aunt," he replied, getting in the driver's side.

Rose was fastening her seat belt. "So? It wasn't true, you said so and I believe ya."

"He's the local reporter Rose, if you are with me, he'll make it his business to find out who you are. He didn't think twice of revealing the murder victim even when his aunt told him not to dare, he'll not think twice about revealing who you are," he told her sadly, recalling his own anger at the young reporter's idiotic behavior.

"Why do ya think I kept out of it all Alec?" she asked as he drove off.

Little did they both know that they had been observed on the next cliff over. Lee had let Alec turn off and had taken the next dirt path towards the edge of the cliff and parked his van out of sight. Then he had sat on the edge, slightly behind them so he wouldn't be spotted and had just seen them kiss. He got his phone out and called Claire. "Okay, I've seen them together, what do you want me to do?" he asked as Claire answered.

Claire was delighted with the news. "Then go back to the court in the morning and snatch her," she told him sarcastically.

"Then what?" Lee asked, not sure where this was leading.

"Lee, pull yourself together. Carry out your threat, the one from when you cornered her that time," Claire hissed down the phone. "He's still an idiot," she told herself as Lee tried to make up excuses.

"Yeah but Claire, I only gave her a warning so she wouldn't talk to the police," he tried to tell her.

"Listen to me Lee, if she's with Hardy, she's talking. Otherwise, why would she be with him? He's not exactly the catch of the day in his current state of health, is he?" Claire scoffed, lighting a cigarette as she sat in the back garden.

"Is that why you never tried it on with him Claire?" Lee asked spitefully.

"You mean unlike you and Lisa? Was she ready for you?" Claire laughed.

"Stop it Claire, I'll go after Rose Tyler tomorrow, it should be easy. I'll grab her while Hardy gets a parking ticket or something," he decided.

"Don't mess it up Lee. Take her to that barn of yours, no-one will hear her screaming there. Are you sure she didn't fancy you as well as Lisa?" she had to ask, unsure since she herself hadn't been grooming Rose. Lisa however had turned out to be a willing participant, she'd been quite pleased with the older teenager, then her stupid husband had to stuff it up by letting her uncle catch them. "Never mind answering that, she was probably too good for you anyway, the two of them were always bragging and Lisa complained Rose had more men than she did, the tart."

"You're just upset you didn't get to groom her for me as well Claire. Shame about Pippa," he reflected.

"Now who should stop it Lee? She was still too young, she'd have taken at least another two years, maybe a bit longer to get her ready for you. Knowing you, you wouldn't have been able to wait, would you?" she taunted him.

Lee had seen Rose and Alec drive off but he was in no hurry to follow them. He'd get to the court a few minutes after them in the morning, take the same spot as earlier then creep up behind her and drag her to the van. "Well Rose won't be willing, will she? Still, Hardy won't want her when I've finished with her if that's what you want Claire?" he bragged, lighting a cigarette.

"That's exactly what I want Lee so don't you dare stuff it up or you'll regret it," she warned him. She was the boss and he knew it.


	14. Chapter 14

As Rose and Alec drove the mile or so back to Broadchurch, Alec's mobile rang and Rose frowned at him as he was trying to fish the phone out of his jacket pocket. He saw her and handed the phone to her. The caller ID was 'Miller' and Rose smiled, answering it and amused he wasn't apparently still calling her Ellie and wondering what had brought that about. "Hi Ellie, are you wanting Alec, only he's driving at the moment," she enquired.

"Where are the two of you, we were supposed to meet, remember?" Ellie scolded her. 

"Ah, we sort of stopped for a while, it was entirely my fault, I thought we needed to talk, after you saying he'd been to see Claire then her turning up like that this morning. We won't be long," Rose replied, getting a frown from Alec for her taking the blame.

"Well don't be, we have a lot to go through Rose. I hope you two didn't do anything other than talk?" Ellie asked as Rose had put it on the speaker.

"What business is that of yours Miller?" Alec asked, Rose screwing her face up at him.

"Don't take any notice of him Ellie, we'll be right there," Rose smiled, touching his leg as they almost reached the turn-off for the town.

"Make sure you are," Ellie warned her, hanging up. She bet anything the two of them had been doing more than 'Talking' after their little display at the court and trust her sister to have told Olly.

Rose kept hold of his phone and glanced at him in the mirror, a smile on her face. "Well, that's it Alec, now we're in trouble," she giggled, Alec just rolling his eyes and wondering what the hell he'd just started.

Ellie was leaning on her car outside Rose's house, leaving room for Alec to get into his driveway. If she'd just pissed him off by asking what the two of them had been doing, she didn't want to further rile him up the wrong way by blocking his car access. She hardly gave him time to get out of the car. "I thought this was urgent?" Ellie asked as he remote locked the car.

"Who lit a fire under you Miller?" Alec asked sarcastically as Rose just grinned at them.

"Blimey, who suggested you two had an affair?" Rose mused as she followed him to his front door.

"Someone who wants to get my scumbag of a husband off because she hates losing," Ellie complained from behind.

"Miller, let's concentrate on the job at hand eh?" Alec reminded her. "Rose has already told me a few more things but you should hear them from her."

"Fine, you were the ones who delayed," Ellie huffed. "Enjoy your little chat did you?"

If Rose didn't know better, she could have sworn the other woman was jealous. Maybe there was a bit more to this affair accusation but it hadn't been while they worked together, it had happened recently and Ellie thought they had something now her husband was locked up. "Don't make it sound like that Ellie," Rose asked her nicely. "I wanted to hear it from Alec, about why Claire turned up this morning and now I know."

"Well I'm so glad you two got that sorted," Ellie replied sarcastically.

Alec was watching the two women with amusement. First off, he knew he and Miller were getting a bit too 'friendly' recently and he'd been getting a bit hot under the collar about it but he didn't want Rose to be just an escape from any desires his old DS may have acquired recently. "Have you two finished?" he enquired, going into the kitchen to fill the kettle.

Rose looked at Ellie. "This isn't a contest Ellie. I was upset, that's all, I thought Claire had disappeared, it caught me out when I saw her," she tried to explain.

Alec found three clean mugs and put teabags into the bottom of them, leaning back on the counter. "You don't need to explain yourself to Miller," he told her. "Yes, she was a bit upset and when she explains everything Miller, you'll understand why. First, I need a drink and my pills."

"Sorry Alec, is this making you worse?" Rose asked, sounding concerned.

He wanted to say that the whole thing was making him worse but he wasn't about to give in that easily or let Rose down. "No, this bloody trial that should not be even taking place is making me worse. Us discussing what happened to you is not about to make it better but we need to get to the truth."

"Yeah, sorry, I picked a bad time to show up," Rose apologized, offering to make the tea. Somehow, she seemed to know how Alec took his, either that or he wasn't that fussy about it as Ellie put sugar in hers and more milk.

"Well I'd say it was rather good timing, since he was probably going on about it even before he knew who you were," Ellie butted in, instantly knowing he was using decaff teabags but she supposed it was to be expected. "As soon as you showed up, it was suddenly the topic of conversation."

"Miller, I was considering it before Rose came along, I need to do something about it, I've had the case files since before I moved, I've been going over them again," Alec told her, thinking Rose shouldn't take the entire blame. He pulled a kitchen chair out and sat down next to Rose, tempted to just take her hand to reassure her she hadn't been the one to drag it all to the surface again but would he be able to convince her he still wanted to see justice done even if she'd not come into his life? "So, Rose, why don't you tell Miller what you told me earlier?"

"You mean about that night Claire gave me a ride home?" Rose asked, dying to take his hand but not sure he wanted Ellie to know yet they were becoming more than neighbors.

"Well Claire admitted she knew about you, how come you didn't know her that well?" Ellie asked her, watching the two of them and wishing they'd just come out in the open that there was already something going on.

"They kept to themselves I expect. I saw Lee, he did a lot of work around the estate and he was always hanging around talking to Lisa and Pippa, when she used to be skating up and down the street when I got home from work during the summer."

"Let's skip that bit eh?" Alec asked. "Rose, who did you have that bad date with? You told me he asked a lot of questions about Lisa that you thought he was going to stalk her."

"Oh, I read somewhere that someone was hanging around that night, Lee got into a fight, one of the neighbors mentioned a commotion but left it since whoever it was went running off," Ellie recalled.

"Since when have you read the files?" Alec wanted to know, getting a smile from Rose.

"I've not been sitting around doing nothing since you asked me to get involved," Ellie huffed.

Alec got up and went into the living room and came back with a box file. "Here, take a look at these then. Go on Rose, tell me who it was."

"Gary Thorpe, he didn't live on the estate but we all knew him at college, he was a bit weird and everyone made fun of him, his dad ran some agricultural business and it was his job to use the furnace."  
"It says he was interviewed then let go," Ellie read from a report, Alec wondering how she'd found it so quickly, well with his filing system anyway. "So he asked you loads of questions, you left and got picked up by Claire? Then he was hanging around the night Pippa and Lisa went missing? Didn't you put the two events together at the time?" she asked Alec.

"Not at the time, there was nothing to link it but now, Rose has confirmed he did have an interest in Lisa, maybe he was getting up the courage to ask her out?" Alec wondered.

Rose shook her head. "No, Lisa told me a few nights later she was going to meet him and I tried to warn her but she laughed it off and said just because I had a bad date didn't mean hers would be. I told her he was stalking her, asking me questions but she dismissed it and told me to keep out of it. I saw her afterwards but she refused to talk about it so to save falling out, I never pushed it."

"Rose, how long was that before Lisa went missing?" Alec asked her, reaching for her hand that was holding the mug and glaring at Ellie, daring her to say anything.

"About a week," Rose replied, enjoying the gesture which meant maybe he wasn't that opposed to showing a bit of affection in front of company, just not the whole town.


	15. Chapter 15

"I think we should take a trip up to Sandbrook this weekend maybe? Are you up to it Rose?" he asked. Rose nodded, moving his hand to finish her drink though when she thought about it, she could have used her other hand. "Miller, we will all take a trip, we will find this Gary Thorpe and ask him a few questions and maybe it's time to find out from Pippa's mother if Ricky really was at the wedding all night."

"I'm not going to have to see her am I?" Rose panicked, reaching for his hand for reassurance.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "No Rose," Alec assured her, rubbing her hand with his thumb. "No, I want you and Miller to take a look around Claire and Lee's old house."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Ellie wanted to know. "Pick the lock?"

"Don't be daft Miller, I still have the spare key," Alec grinned, pleased with himself at keeping it and also that Rose seemed to not mind him holding her hand in front of his still annoying ex-partner. Maybe they both had been a bit apprehensive but now, it seemed like they needn't have been that worried.

"So when do we have to go?" Rose dared ask.

"Saturday morning, we'll take two cars, Rose, you come with me and we'll book a hotel and stay overnight, I have to see my daughter while I'm there and on Sunday, we'll take a ride out to the woods and walk the bank, see if anything was missed so Miller, arrange for what's his name to stay with your sister overnight."

"What? You want me to stay overnight?" Ellie protested. "You want to pay for three rooms or do you suggest someone shares?"

Alec tried not to look embarrassed but knew he was failing. "You and Rose can share; you don't mind do you Rose?"

"What? Oh, no, not if Ellie doesn't mind?" Rose replied, a bit relieved he'd not suggested yet it was them who shared, they were still in the very early stages of what could be a risky relationship and she wasn't ready.

"Fine, do you want me to book a double and a single then?" Ellie asked, a bit put out.

"No, make it two doubles, a single sometimes costs more. There's a motel just off the main roundabout, the premium or premier, whatever, look it up. You and Rose pay for one and I'll pay for mine when we get there," he suggested, thinking it was a reasonable suggestion.

Ellie looked at the two of them. "Maybe that arrangement will have changed by Saturday?" she hinted as Rose had her fingers between his.

Rose looked down and went red, Alec seeing maybe it wasn't such a good idea but Miller had maybe better get used to it so he made no attempt to move her hand. "You two can keep each other company while I go meet with Daisy. Rose, have you any idea what it was your parents didn't want you to know, about the whole incident?"

"You mean why they refused to let the police interview me?" she asked nervously. 

Alec squeezed her hand. "Rose, that's not true, is it? What was so bad that you couldn't talk to the police about because every time we tried, your father refused point blank to let you get involved and I've had time to think about that. What were they trying to protect you from?"

"Rose, you have to tell us sweetheart," Ellie encouraged her, forgetting about her own personal feeling about the two of them.

"Why did Claire turning up this morning spook you so much?" Alec asked her, turning and putting his hand gently on her shoulder. "Was it because you thought Lee was already back?"

He saw the look in her eyes. "You said yourself Alec, they can't stay away from each other for long. How many lies has she told about him? Did she lie about the night Pippa died? I told you, I called her and she said she'd somehow stop Lee from going there but what if she didn't? What like if I said, he bullied Molly into staying away and Claire did nothing about it?" Rose almost cried.

Ellie could see how torn up Rose still was, even after all this time. She moved her chair to the other side of Rose and put her hand on Rose's other shoulder, daring Alec to stop her. "She wouldn't have spooked you so much if you didn't believe that," Ellie told her, having a staring contest with Alec. "We can protect you from both of them, if you let us?" Ellie continued. "Tell us what you think happened."

"Miller's right Rose," Alec assured her. "We can make sure they both stay away from you but we have to know. We know it's painful for you but if Claire was part of it, which is looking more and more likely, then she did nothing about warning him off when you confessed to her you were concerned. She told the police she was with him all night, then I got her to tell me she was out and I offered her protection for turning on him."

"Is that what all that was about?" Ellie asked him. "You gave her protection from Lee for turning on him?"

"Did I not just say that Miller?" Alec pulled a face at her. "Never mind that now, it's over, I'm no longer protecting her, she's in no danger from him now. Rose on the other hand is a far more valuable witness now and she has become our main priority. Agreed Miller? He asked Ellie, who just nodded and Rose lay her head on the table, resting it on her hands.

"How did I get in the middle of this Alec?" Rose asked tearfully as he went for one of her hands, putting his large hand on top.

"I think I'd better go," Ellie suggested, seeing Rose was more likely to talk to Alec than herself. "Can I take this box with me? I'll get it back to you tomorrow."

"Keep it as long as you need to, I know most of it off by heart," Alec admitted, rubbing Rose's shoulders with his thumbs, knowing she was sobbing quietly, her hair covering her face and he dare not show her any more affection in Miller's company, well not yet anyway. "Just do one thing for me? Go pay Claire a visit and find out if she's been contacting Lee?"

"Sure but I'm doing it for Rose, not for you." She put her hand on Rose's back, rubbing it up and down. "I'll leave you in his capable hands then shall I?" Ellie tried to joke. "Don't worry, whatever you have to tell him, he won't tell me unless you want him to, okay?"

Rose managed a nod. Right now, she still only trusted Alec but she needed a friend in Ellie. Would Alec still feel the same way when she had finished telling him though? "Thanks Ellie," was all she managed to say.

"I will be right back Rose, I just need to tell her what to expect from Claire, is that okay? Alec asked her, leaning down to kiss the top of her head as he got up from the chair. Rose nodded again.

As they left her, Rose wondered what her parents would think if she broke her silence? All this time of keeping quiet, at her father's insistence, him saying it was for the best where everyone was concerned and agreeing with him not to get Torchwood involved, which he could easily have done given the gravity of the situation at the time. Mostly it had been to keep herself safe from Lee and now she knew it was from Claire as well, whom she had been wrong to trust and was now only just finding out Claire's real capabilities

Ellie was holding the box under her arm, Alec leaning on his front door of the single story house with just a loft window sticking out of the top, that he used for storage. "So, against my better judgement, I'll leave her to you then?" she asked, her phone buzzing in her pocket.

"Do you think I'm not capable of handling this Miller?" he replied, raising his eyebrows.

"I think she's a young, vulnerable woman who happens to live next door to the man who could end all this for her, finally so don't you dare screw this up, she deserves as much closure as the families of the two other girls," Ellie told him. "She's kept this quiet all this time, it's time she let it go and if it means she'll only talk to you, then you have no choice but to help her."

"Trust me Miller, I want to help her and before you even ask, if we get close in the process, then I can't stop it. I know what it looks like, that I'm taking advantage of her but I'm not," he tried to convince her or was he just trying to convince himself?


	16. Chapter 16

Before Ellie went off, Alec told her what he wanted her to do. "Go down to her cottage tomorrow, after court, don't tell her I sent you though and ask if she's heard from Lee."

"What if she still denies it?" Ellie asked him, ignoring her buzzing phone which meant Lucy wanted to know when she was coming back. Just wait until she asked her to keep Fred overnight.

"You'll think of something, you women like to talk," Alec commented, Ellie giving him a scowl.

"Thanks a lot Hardy. What was all that back at the court anyway? Stop pretending there's nothing going on between you and Rose; you're fooling no-one. Just be sure she knows what she's letting herself in for and I don't mean all this business with Claire and Lee either. I hope now you've told her what's wrong with you?"

"Of course I have Miller. I should get back inside, she seemed upset," he admitted, half turning.

"Well don't you be the cause of any of it, or you'll answer to me. I'll find out what Claire knows, I might get her out for a drink, she might loosen up a bit," Ellie suggested, her phone buzzing yet again.

Once Alec had gone back inside, she answered it. "What's wrong now Lucy?"

"Fred's getting cranky again and Olly's been asking questions," Lucy told her, trying to calm the two year- old down without success.

"What do you mean by questions?" Ellie asked, putting the brown box in the back of her car.

"What do you think about Ell? Hardy and the mystery blonde, he wants to know who she is."

Now Ellie had even more to worry about because if she told Hardy, he would go crazy and blame her, expecting her to keep her nephew under control and there was fat chance of that.

Alec went back into the kitchen and tried to entice Rose into his living room. He had chosen the house that only had one floor because he didn't fancy climbing the stairs every night, if he'd wanted that, he'd have gone crawling back to the hotel after the lease was up on his riverside shack. Well it was this house or that cliff-side white cottage and when he'd found out how many steps there were, he'd told the agency to forget it

"Come on Rose, you'll be more comfortable in the living room," he tried to tell her.

Rose let him take her arm and help her up, Alec offering her a tissue. She tried to smile at him. "Did you get a lecture about interfering with a witness?"

"No, I stopped her before she had a chance," he smiled back. "Her mind must have been in the gutter as she left."

"It was just a few kisses Alec, I'm sure she doesn't think anything else?" Rose insisted. "Does this complicate things even more now?"

"No, things were already complicated the day I moved next to you and you told me off for ignoring you," he grinned, indicating for her to sit on the sofa. "I failed to recognize you although I saw very little of you during the investigation, which is not surprising since you liked hiding in trees."

He got another smile out of her as she dabbed her tears. He took the tissue from her. "You missed a bit," he continued, dabbing a few tears as she touched his arm. He had taken off his jacket and he hoped she wouldn't try sticking her hand up his back again or he wouldn't stand a chance.

"I was being rude to you, to see if you were ignoring me or you were just plain unfriendly," she admitted, sitting back against the cushion, Alec almost landing on her and putting his hand on the back of the sofa to keep his balance.

"Oh, so it was a test was it?" he grinned, resting his other hand on her shoulder, getting a good view down her pink striped V-neck stretchy top, not that he'd not noticed earlier but she was laid back slightly now and he had a good vantage point.

"You're changing the subject Alec," she reminded him. "Will this spoil the credibility of what I have to say, if the case gets reopened?"

Alec had to think about it. If they didn't go too far, like get in the local paper's headlines or something equally stupid then they should get away with it but there again, what was likely to happen in his current condition? "I can't answer that Rose, it all depends if those kisses back there were just spur of the moment or not? Were they?"

"Well, you caught me by surprise but no, I think the last day or two, it's been leading up to it. You must have felt it as well?" she tried to get him to admit.

"I would not have attempted to kiss you had I not, would I? If you tell me everything before we take it any further and it gets recorded, then no, it will not complicate things as far as the investigation goes. You do know I am going to have to place you in protective custody?" he smiled, kissing her cheek and trying not to fall over.

"Like Claire? So you're no longer going to protect her?" Rose asked him, taking one of his shirt buttons and twisting it until it came undone. "Oops," she grinned, seeing some of his slightly hairy chest.

"You've already seen my back," he grinned back, not bothering to fasten the button. "To answer your question, no, tomorrow, I call her bluff and tell her she has two days to get out of the cottage, see if she goes to seek out Lee, if she's not already done so."

"Light the blue touch paper and watch the fireworks?" Rose smiled, going for another button and Alec grabbing her hand.

"Not now Rose, concentrate on what got you so upset just then. You don't seem the type to burst into tears over nothing and you don't seem the type to be bullied by the likes of Lee Ashworth so, out with it." He watched her face; her eyes were trying to avoid his. "You told your parents something, they stopped you from talking to me so which is it? They didn't prevent you over nothing, don't give me the excuse they wanted to keep out of it or there was something they weren't telling you."

"You're the detective around here, what do you think?" she asked him, dropping her hand but he grabbed hold of it and held it against his chest, a gesture that whatever it was, he wasn't going away. "Yes, I told them something and my father strictly forbade anyone to ever mention it but it was after Pippa was found."

"Right, now we are getting somewhere. Was it to do with you giving Lee the babysitting job?" he asked, feeling his heartbeat getting a little more erratic than normal but Rose was edging her little finger where the gap in his shirt was so it was understandable plus it did feel good.

"Part of it. Like I said, I don't think now that Claire intended stopping him and he had arranged to meet Lisa there, she said to me she was meeting someone that night." She was beginning to like the feeling of touching his bare skin. "I think they met at Pippa's house then went next door to Lee's. I heard when Pippa's mother got home, the patio door was open. There's a panel loose at the back of the garden, they were always sneaking around that way when Lee was in his garden on his own, Lisa thought it was funny to tell me."

This was the first Alec had heard of it. The police forensics had failed to find this panel. "So, the two cousins used to sneak next door? Did Pippa's mother ever wonder why they were so quiet?"

"Are you kiddin' Alec?" Rose asked him, knowing he knew nothing about this. "She was off her head most of the time, why do ya think Lisa spent so much time with Pippa? Lisa hated her aunt because when they got together with Claire and Lee, Cate Gillespie was always in a corner with Lee, laughing and joking and nudging him and Lisa was jealous."

Alec moved her hand because she was now distracting him, her finger was rubbing his chest in the small gap and he just wanted her to undo more buttons and forget what they were talking about. He tried to pull himself together. "We never knew any of this, the families were too distraught at the time, then Cate Gillespie broke down when I had to tell her we had found her daughter. She shut herself off after that. The investigation continued around them."

"Then what put you on to Lee?" Rose wanted to know, missing rubbing her finger on his chest.

"A number of things that I can't tell you Rose, the case is still officially open but shoved to the back of the drawer that it might as well be closed, no-one wanted to touch it after he walked free from court. So, the girls sneaked round to his house that night, so you think? That would explain a few things," he said, more to himself than Rose, who was looking at him.

"What things Alec?" she asked, going for the gap again so that Alec lost all train of thought and leaned down to kiss her.


	17. Chapter 17

When they stopped for breath, Alec told her she should concentrate. "Then tell me why you are still scared Lee is back because I think you have more reason to be scared right now than Claire has. Oh, did he threaten you again, afterwards?"

She looked down and took his other hand he wasn't still leaning on. He knew she was stalling but he had to know now because although he hated to admit it, he was beginning to fall in love with her and she had to know she could trust him. "Rose, tell me, please, then I can help you," he half whispered, kissing her cheek.

She had to get his over with, if she ever wanted some sort of relationship with any man again. "I lied over me and Lisa, I was jealous of her, getting any bloke she wanted but I never wanted Lee, I swear it Alec."

"I believe you but it wasn't mutual was it? He tried it on with you didn't he?" Alec asked, seeing tears form in her eyes again or had they never completely dried?

Rose nodded, suddenly reaching out to him and he let go of the back of the sofa as she clung to him. "Tell me what happened Rose and I promise you, he will never hurt you again."

"The day after Pippa had been found, everyone was in shock but I had to go back to work, I'd phoned in sick the day before, I was sick, with worry because you'd stepped up the search and you know now I followed you." She glanced up and he nodded for her to continue after they swapped places and she was now leaning into his shoulder. "The bus that ran onto the estate had missed and the next one was an hour so I got the one that stopped up on the roundabout."

"Go on," Alec encouraged her, his arm around her and his fingers now playing with hers.

"It was a ten minute walk down to my street, it's a bit quiet even in the evenings, most driver's came in the other way so as I walked down the road only a couple of cars passed me but one drew up at the side of me and Lee was driving. He opened the window and called me but I carried on walking so he followed me and then went ahead and pulled up."

"So what happened then Rose?' Alec asked, moving a strand of her hair and fingering it.

"I tried to ignore him and he got fed up and got out and came after me, grabbing my arm and he pushed me towards the fence," she recalled, a terrified look on her face.

"It's ok Rose, take your time and tell me exactly what he said. Did you try to get away?" he asked, seeing this wasn't easy for her to admit after keeping it to herself all this time.

Rose looked up at him. "Of course I struggled but it was no good, have you seen the size of him? He was already annoyed with me that I'd turned him down but I could tell it was something more this time. He probably knew not many cars came down that way and that was why he thought he'd got lucky when I happened to be walking down. He got me against the fence and asked if I'd talked to the police yet."

Slowly, she told him the rest of the conversation as it had happened.

"Get off me Lee, they'll be others coming down this way soon," she'd told Lee, who now had her pinned by her shoulders against the fence.

"It's no good struggling Rose, you know as well as I do, most people use the other way on an evening. Well, have you talked to Hardy or Henchard yet?" Lee had asked her.

"How could I? I've been at work all day," she'd tried to tell him, thinking about kneeing him and making a run the rest of the way. She knew he'd only go after her again though. "What would I have to tell them anyway?"

"That you gave me the job of watching Pippa the other night. If they come after me, you are going to regret it, do you understand that?" he'd asked her, Rose feeling his breath on her face as he towered over her.

Alec interrupted her. "So, no-one passed then?" he asked, kissing her forehead for reassurance.

"No and it was starting to get dark and there weren't many lamps on that part of the estate, they were still building, that's what the fence was for."

"I remember. Go on, tell me the rest. Did he hurt you?" he asked her.

Rose shook her head. "Not at that point but he was hurting my shoulder. Anyway, as I was telling ya."

She went back to the conversation she'd had with Lee, reluctantly Alec thought. 

"Why would the police come after you Lee? Just because you were with them that night? Didn't you stay with Pippa? Did you go off with Lisa? She said she was meeting someone, was it you?" Rose had asked, seeing him getting mad.

He had tightened his grip on her. "What are you implying you little bitch? Are you saying I had something to do with what happened?" he'd half laughed.

Rose had known any answer would be the wrong one. "No, I'm not saying that Lee. The police might think it was a bit of a coincidence though. How do I know what happened, I was out that night, wasn't I which is why I gave the job to you."

"Out with one of your boyfriends you little tart? Aren't I good enough for you then?" he'd asked, bringing one of his hands onto her neck and running a finger along until he reached her unzipped jacket and went for one of her blouse buttons.

"I was at my friend's graduation, all night. I don't know what happened when you were looking after Pippa," Rose protested, trying to shrug him off and trying to free one of her hands.

He'd been about to go for a button when she grabbed his hand and he laughed. "Relax, do you think I'd be that stupid Rose?" he'd asked, looking at the gap he'd made.

Rose was breathing heavily. "What do you want then Lee?" she'd dared asked.

"I'm going to make this easy for you Rose," he'd told her, moving the arm that had been on her neck down and feeling the hem of her black skirt she wore at the department store in town. 

She had been thankful she had black thick tights on that day as he fingered the material and then brushed a finger on her inner thigh. Rose at this point was frozen, not daring to move. It had seemed to please Lee she was scared of him but he normally liked it better when they were more compliant, like Lisa, under Claire's careful supervision.

"I'm just giving you a friendly warning, that's all," he had whispered in her ear, Rose feeling his whole hand work its way up her leg then stop as he rubbed her thigh with his finger and thumb. "If you say one word about me babysitting Pippa that night, I will get you alone and finish this, understand?"

Rose had nodded again, taking a big gulp as he moved his hand from under her skirt. Lee moved off her slightly but she'd remained frozen to the spot.

"I had nothing to do with Lisa going missing, the two of them went to Pippa's room and I went home, since Lisa was there, I saw no reason to stay. It was just an excuse because Cate wouldn't leave me with Pippa, she knew I fancied Lisa and she was jealous. I just have a way with the women, it's a curse," he'd bragged. "Remember Rose, one word about this and next time, I won't stop and you won't like it. Got it?"

Rose was now sobbing the rest into Alec's shoulder as he tried to comfort her. "Rose, it's okay love, he won't hurt you, I promise, shush," he told her, rubbing her back as she wet his shirt where her face was buried in it.

While Rose had been telling Alec her worse nightmare, Ellie was trying to talk to her nephew.

"Oh come on Aunt Ellie, the town needs cheering up with the trial going on and they were seen holding hands. You know her?"

"Listen to me very carefully Oliver. I know you are trying to drum up a few extra sales for the paper of yours but take my advice, find another way. Why don't you make something out of the vicar and Becca Fisher? I saw them together," she asked him.

"Please, that's old news and Hardy just got accused of having an affair with you. I'd say that's more interesting, if he's got a girlfriend," Olly insisted.

"I'm going to tell you something and if it gets out, Hardy will be after you as well as me, got it?" Ellie asked.

Olly nodded his agreement and she hoped this time, he wouldn't put it out on the social media sites that Rose was the key to locking up the Sandbrook killer or killers because now, Hardy seemed convinced Claire had played a major part and he wanted her to go find out how deeply she was involved.


	18. Chapter 18

Alec was still trying to reassure a tearful Rose.

"I didn't know what to do Alec. I stood there after he drove off and my dad was coming back from Torchwood and saw me. He didn't normally go that way but he'd been to a meeting. He saw I'd been crying and he made me tell him everything," she explained tearfully.

"Then why keep it to yourselves?" Alec couldn't understand. "Why did your father not trust us?"

"He thought they wouldn't care because at the time, Lee wasn't a suspect and he was scared you wouldn't be able to protect me, everyone was busy trying to find Lisa and discover who had killed Pippa," Rose sobbed, Alec trying to reach for the box of tissues.

"Rose, of course we would have listened to you," he tried to reassure her.

Rose tried to laugh, realizing he had a wet patch on his shirt where she'd been crying. "No-one listened until Pippa's mother called you, hours later. Why should you have believed me? Lisa and I had a reputation around the estate, I wasn't proud of mine and do ya know what?" she asked him, taking another tissue from him.

He shook his head. "Tell me then?"

"Lisa's mother blamed it all on me for leading her daughter astray, can you believe that?"

Alec moved her gently to go get his phone. 

"You're not telling Ellie are you?" Rose feared. "I won't talk to her."

"No, I'm calling Tess, to arrange a meeting when we go back to Sandbrook," he assured her, sitting back next to her. "She can get things rolling again; she's still the case officer, after I left. I can tell her we have a new witness who is willing to come forward. Will you Rose?"

"I dunno Alec, it's all so confusing. Would I have to talk to her officially?" she asked shakily.

"Rose, its best she knows, this puts a new light on everything, it proves they both had something to hide and Lee was trying to shut you up. If you talk to her, make it official, it clears the way," he explained, finding Tess's number, though she wouldn't thank him for disturbing her after office hours.

"For what Alec?" Rose asked him, fingering his shirt button again that he could have sworn he'd fastened once but maybe he'd wanted to leave it open?

"For us, if you want?" he replied, kissing her cheek.

"After what I just told you Alec?" she asked, still tearful.

"You think it would make any difference?" he asked, kissing her lightly on her lips. "Let me make this call then we'll discuss it."

"I'm scared Alec, if he's back?"

"Shush, let me worry about that. Tomorrow, we'll light a fire under Claire. I'll call her, first thing then Miller can go see her. I want you to stay here tonight until we know what's going on. Stay quiet while I talk to Tess, she doesn't need to know you're here."

Tess answered him on the third ring, Alec thinking hopefully, he had disturbed her. "Alec, you could call at a more convenient time you know? Is this a social call? When are you coming to see your daughter?"

He felt like just saying yes to all three questions. Instead, he was glad he had disturbed her. "I was planning on coming up there this weekend; I'll meet her on Saturday night, the usual place?"

"Fine Alec, is that all because I'm going out, some of us actually have a social life."

He also wanted to say he now had the makings of one, Rose was still drying her eyes but she was trying to smile. "Yes, I need to meet with you, at the station if possible, it's about those two cousins, Pippa and Lisa."

"Alec, when are you going to stop this?" Tess sighed, looking at her watch and knowing she was going to be late meeting Dave.

"This is important Tess. Rose Tyler turned up in Broadchurch and she's just told me that Lee Ashworth forced her to give her babysitting job to him the night the two girls disappeared. Not only that, he threatened her to stay quiet over it."

Tess was all ears. She'd heard the name but never interviewed the young woman. "I remember her. She was never available to interview so why now and why come to you? She came to the station after you left but I never told her where you went."

"She came to the training college, we met there." There was no need to tell his ex-wife that Rose lived next door, well not yet. "She remembered me but there's another thing."

"I just bet there is Alec, isn't there always?" Tess told him sarcastically.

"I think Lee may be around somewhere. I saw Claire; she's claiming he's back."

"Why would Claire come and see you? Was it true then? You both left at the same time," Tess almost laughed.

"Your mind is getting the better of you. No, I stashed her somewhere where he wouldn't find her, that's all, after she turned on him. Anyway, that's over with now, I'm more concerned because Claire saw Rose at the court this morning," he told her.

Tess was surprised. "What was she doing there?"

"Part of her training," he lied, all too easily. "Anyway, that's beside the point because if Claire is in communication with her husband, Rose may be in danger because they will think she's talked."

"I see and you're telling me this now?" Tess asked impatiently, her taxi would be arriving shortly. "Look, call me in the morning and we'll talk but I'm not re-opening the case officially until I've got her statement. Can you bring her here?"

"Saturday morning, or maybe Friday night if I get out of court in time, it's going very slowly. Tess, she could be the key to ending this, she's afraid now she's seen Claire. There are other things you need to know," he told her reluctantly, watching Rose.

"Well tell her to lock her doors and windows and not go anywhere on her own but I expect you've already offered to help her? She was young and blonde if I remember correctly?" Tess asked him with a hint of sarcasm or was it jealousy?

"The point being? If she talks to you, you have to offer her some sort of protection," he reminded her.

"On an unofficial case? Come on Alec, we're already overstretched with all these budget cuts. Part of that's your fault, that trial going on."

"That's my fault? Blame his defense. This is not helping her Tess."

"Well you're so keen to get her to talk, you look after her. You seemed to be only too willing to help Claire."

"Still wasting your time with that loser Dave?" he asked, knowing he'd hit a raw nerve.

He hung up and took Rose's hand. "She'll talk to you; just tell her what you told me."

"Is she really that bad?" Rose tried to smile as he stroked her hand.

"Worse, trust me. So, after he threatened you, your father wanted to keep it quiet? What was it between him and Lee? You said they'd fallen out?" he asked, beginning to feel hungry and he really needed his pills soon.

He let go of her hand and got up, digging through a pile of takeaway menus that had come through the letterbox before and after he'd moved in.

"Yeah, after he caught Lee watching me one night. He told me to stay away and I did but I thought I could trust Claire."

"Let's call it a night on this Rose. I will order something and you go home and get a few things, you can use my spare room."

"I take it your ex doesn't want to provide me with protection then?" Rose managed to smile as she took the menu and chose the scampi.

"No, I'm afraid not so you are stuck with me, Miss Tyler."

"I'll go the back way, I won't be long, I just need a few things. Alec, we could be wrong though?" she hoped, getting up.

"I only wish we were but I doubt it. Claire was there for a reason this morning, to get me involved but if she wants to play games, I am through going by her rules."


	19. Chapter 19

While Alec was ordering for them, he'd let her out of his back door and she'd used the gate to get home. She picked up her mail then saw a message on her answerphone. It was from Jack, who said for her to call him and he'd try her mobile and when she looked, she'd never turned it back on after getting out of the court.

"Rosie, where have you been?" Jack asked when she called him back. "I was about to send those two bloodhounds after you. Where have you been hiding all day?"

"I was at the court, watching the trial of Joe Miller. I thought I would see the justice system from the other side."

"Don't you lie to me Rose Tyler," Jack laughed. "Was that detective giving evidence?"

"No, not today, it was witnesses for the prosecution, a bit boring really."

"Yeah?" Jack laughed again. "So you're going back tomorrow then? You have classes to attend, need I remind you?" 

"No Jack, I know my responsibilities but something's come up," she tried to explain, not that she wanted to drag it all up again so soon after telling Alec.

"Out with it then Rose, tell Uncle Jack all about it," he encouraged her.

"Not now Jack but it's to do with what happened in Sandbrook. By the way, you were so wrong about Ellie Miller and Alec Hardy, it never happened, it was Sharon Bishop, you know she hates to lose, especially to her old boss."

"Ouch, claws at 50 paces eh?" Jack laughed. "Rosie, have you got involved with him?" he asked, sounding concerned.

Rose was guilty by her silence. "Not yet but close I suppose. Jack, I think Lee's after me."

"What? Why would he do that? He's been quiet all this time, why now? What have you done Rose?"

"I saw Claire today; she didn't look pleased to see me sitting next to Alec in court. He tried to tell me she's gone away but he doesn't think she'll take any notice and now, he thinks she knows where Lee is and she might have told him," Rose explained briefly.

"You're right, now isn't the time. I'm coming down Rose, I don't like this," Jack told her.

"I'm fine, Alec will look after me," Rose tried to tell him, not wanting the two of them to meet just yet. "I have to get back or he'll be worried about me, I'm staying in his spare room tonight and get your mind out of the gutter - Captain."

"You know me only too well Rosie. I'll let it go for now but you call me at the first sign of any trouble, got it?" he ordered.

"Yes Sir. So, can I skip classes for now, I don't think he'll be keen on me going, he's one of the tutors, did I tell ya?" she smiled, picking out a few things to take before Alec banged on the door or had a heart attack because she was taking so long.

"No, you failed to mention that honey. Okay, I'll leave him to watch out for you but only for now, I want regular reports and if you have the slightest trouble, me and Jake are down there. Oh, did I tell you? Mickey Mouse has decided to join us after all, seems his new line of work wasn't all he thought it would be. Mind you, I think Doctor Martha Jones may have had something to do with that," he grinned to himself.

"Is that meant to make me jealous Jack, 'cos it ain't bothering me in the slightest. I'm long over Mickey Smith, you know we agreed to be just friends. Jack, I had to tell Alec about that night Lee bullied me into letting him watch Pippa."

"Oh honey, well maybe that's for the best, he needs to know what you never told the police but you have to warn your father it may all come out. Have you told him the rest?" Jack asked, Rose getting anxious to get back to Alec.

"Only about that night Lee threatened me, I've not told him all of it, I don't want to scare him off Jack," Rose told him sadly.

After saying goodbye, she threw what she'd picked out into a small holdall and got a few things from the bathroom and used the kitchen door to exit, making sure everything was switched off. She went back through the gate and saw Alec pacing the kitchen floor.

"Rose, what took you so long?" he asked, taking the holdall and kissing her cheek.

"Jack called me, you know, the head of the happy alien chasers," she grinned.

He went to put his arms around her neck. "Not funny Rose, I was worried about you, I was about to come looking for you. That was the whole point of you staying tonight."

"Yeah? Thought it was more than that?" she teased, just as the front doorbell rang.

"We will discuss this when we have eaten, I have to take my pills with food," he said as he checked the door viewer to see a guy with a white carrier bag in his hand.

"I don't think Lee would ring the front doorbell Alec," Rose grinned.

Alec paid the delivery man and took the food into the kitchen, Rose getting two forks out of the drawer. "Mine is the one with just salad," Alec told her, Rose pulling a face at the water droplets on the cartons.

"I hate it when they put cartons in plastic carriers, it makes the chips all soggy," she complained.

"Women!" Alec muttered, taking his pills and washing them down with a glass of water.

"I heard that," Rose grinned. "Well ya don't pay for soggy chips, do ya?" she asked, thinking it was a reasonable complaint.

Alec shook his head. Rose was already getting to him in a way he could never have imagined, she was turning his simple life upside-down. When she'd told him of her ordeal with Lee Ashworth, had he really thought he was falling for her? Maybe it was a bit soon but there again, he was running out of time in more ways than one.

His failing heart should be enough reason not to get involved too far with her, he thought as they ate, Rose sipping on a soda bottle she'd brought with her while he'd just drank water. He also didn't want to mistake empathy for her dilemma as love either but she was afraid of Lee and Claire now and it was his duty to protect her and if that meant having these feeling for her, well there was nothing he could do about it.

Tess would frown at such notions, well Tess would frown on anything that would make him happy and he felt happy when Rose was around but he had to heed his own words – getting involved with a key witness was a very bad idea so he had limited choices. He could back off until it was all over so he wasn't accused of coaxing a statement out of her or hand the entire thing over to Tess and Miller, who should both get on like a house on fire.

"Penny for your thoughts," Rose interrupted him. "You look miles away Alec," Rose observed as she took his fork and the almost empty carton.

"I don't know why I ordered scampi," he declared. "I don't eat a lot of fish."

"Well, ya didn't do that bad. I used to squirm when my mum took me to the supermarket and we passed the fish counter," Rose smiled. "I still avoid it when I go shopping. Feeling okay?" she asked, sitting on his lap as he'd moved the kitchen chair.

"Not too bad but you are not helping," he smiled as she put her arms around his neck. He knew he was going to get into even more bother as she unfastened a few more of his shirt buttons, including the one he had fastened again from earlier. "You could ask nicely and I might let you take it off?"

Rose whispered in his ear," I can help you with that," she told him, finishing her task and kissing his neck, noticing a brown mark and smiling. "Mm, now I've not only seen your back, have I?" she teased as she parted his white shirt and pulled it over his shoulders. "Alec, make me forget about everything?" she pleaded, pressing her lips close to his.

"Rose, you are going to be the death of me, do you know that?" he asked as he felt her soft pink lips brushing his. Maybe it was time he dug out that last hospital letter and did something about his now fluttering heart?


	20. Chapter 20

After they had kissed for a while, they watched some TV, then Rose went to get ready for bed.

"Feeling better?" Alec asked as she got up from the sofa.

"Yeah, a bit. I brought some hot chocolate with me, want some?" she asked, kissing his cheek and then fingering his beard.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" he asked as she tried to find a non-furry bit on his cheek.

"No, it's your face, you're entitled to grow a beard if ya want?"

"Yes, well there was no-one around to impress but it has got a bit thicker of late. Why don't you get ready for bed and I will put the kettle on and make you a drink? I think I can follow the instructions on the jar. Rose, is there anything else that is bothering you?"

"About what happened? No Alec, I don't feel like talking about it anymore tonight. Will you tell Ellie?"

"Not if you don't want me to? She understands how difficult this is for you after all this time. Tomorrow, we make a start at getting this put behind us, what do you say?"

"Yeah, that would be good but it's not gonna be that easy, is it? It's my word against theirs."

"Rose, Claire has lied before and Tess knows it. She'll be more inclined to believe your version of the night it happened now than she was back then. Like I said, we were under pressure, now we have another more reliable witness and we know Claire lied. I made a mistake protecting her, I should have been protecting you," he told her, getting up and putting his arms around her, making her put hers around his neck, his shirt still open slightly.

Rose stood and let him hold her by her waist and took hold of his shirt collar, then kissed his nose, Alec pulling a face. Maybe he should make it easier for her to kiss him after all? A little effort in the morning before they set off for the court may be in order or maybe, after she came out of the bathroom?

He made the drinks and waited for Rose coming out of the bathroom. Rose was staring at her blurry eyes in the mirror, thinking it was a good thing she'd worn no mascara that morning or she would look like a panda. Alec knocked on the door, concerned for her. "Rose, your drink is getting cold," was the perfect excuse to avoid asking if everything was okay.

Rose knew though he was trying to avoid actually asking her but she couldn't really blame him after earlier. She opened the door, trying to think of something humorous to say but falling short, unlike the other day in the ladies room of the court building. "Thanks Alec," was all she said, kissing his cheek.

She had chosen a pair of blue PJ's and had wrapped her blue robe around her. For the time of year, it was still a bit chilly at night. They kissed a few more times, Rose leaning on his shoulder as he took the empty mug. "Get some sleep Rose, we have a rough day tomorrow. If Miller confronts Claire, she will make trouble."

"I know that Alec, I'll have to face her sooner or later, maybe I should just get it over with?"

"I will be with you the whole time, if she shows up tomorrow after I tell her to leave the cottage," he assured her, kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight then and thanks for letting me stay, I would have been worried all night. Jack wanted to come down but I told him I trusted you to look after me."

"Then I hope I don't let you down?" he asked, kissing her neck and wishing she wasn't looking so cute in her PJ's.

They kissed goodnight and Rose went to his spare room and Alec went to the bathroom, going in the cabinet and retrieving his shaving kit. Then he spied a strip of pills he knew weren't his – they must be Rose's but what were they for? Nerves? A condition she didn't want him to know about? Then he almost laughed out loud at his stupidity, which showed how out of touch he was with this 'dating' lark.

Well at least she was sensible, even if she didn't currently have a boyfriend he supposed and he couldn't really fault her. Then he looked at himself in the mirror. He look tired, slightly rough around the edges and there was Rose, showing an interest in him. Well at present, he couldn't do anything about his health but he could smarten himself up a little.

He looked at the results in the mirror – hmm, maybe he also needed a haircut but that would have to wait, he thought as he cleaned the sink. He had just got into bed when he thought he heard Rose crying again but maybe she just wanted to be on her own, she would call him if she wanted him to comfort her, wouldn't she?

He tried to get to sleep but it was bothering him she was still upset so when he heard her calling out, he carefully got out of bed and slipped his jogging pants on he kept in case he'd needed them and walked across to the spare room, not bothering to knock.

"Rose? Is everything alright?"

"Alec? I can't stop thinking about it, talking to you about Lee threatening me."

"Move over then, it's a bit chilly out here you know," he said reassuringly. "No funny business though, right?"

Rose tried to cheer up. "Huh, what about you Mister? Felt you had to wear jogging bottoms, don't ya trust me?" she tried to joke.

"I don't trust myself really. Rose, we can't take this anywhere, you do know that?"

"What? Just because you've got a heart problem? Alec, kissing you is amazing, no man's ever kissed me the way you have but we can try other things?"

"What other things? You want me to take your mind off what we talked about?" He felt Rose nodding, his arm around her. "It's not a good idea, until you've talked to Tess."

"How's she gonna find out? Alec, you heard about my reputation? It was all for show, to keep up with Lisa and I bet half of what she bragged about was made up too. I've never really been with a man before."

Alec could hardly believe that. If that was true, why did she take precautions? Still, she had no real reason to lie to him about it.

"Well I am sure you will find someone who is fitter than I am at the moment," he tried to tell her.

"I don't want anyone else Alec, I feel safe with you. No pressure and you probably need this as much as I do?"

"It's that obvious?" he laughed, kissing the top of her head.

"Please Alec, I need you right now, since this whole thing kicked off, it's had me worried, and that you'd think I was just like Lisa's mother accused me of being."

"I don't listen much too groundless accusations Rose. Why don't you try just being yourself, with me?"

"I'd like to try Alec. Do you really need those joggers, only they itch my legs," she giggled as her PJ bottoms had rolled up.

He scrambled to pull them off, then Rose went for his t-shirt. "You had better not get me too excited, Miss Tyler or I really will be in trouble. Anything on under those PJ bottoms?"

Rose giggled. "That's a bit of a personal question. For your information, yes, being in a strange place."

"Then ditch them and come and lie on me?" he whispered.

Rose scrambled out of the item of clothing and moved over on top of him, Alec putting his arms around her and she began to relax on him, putting her arms around his neck. They began kissing, Rose melting into him and as their lips parted, Rose moved on him and felt the best sensation of her life as he encouraged her to relax and just go with the feeling as she told him his boxer shorts had too much material.


	21. Chapter 21

When they woke up the next morning, they both began to relax more with each other. Alec began by insisting he went to make her some breakfast, her being a guest after they had kissed and Rose was soon sitting at his kitchen table, talking about her parents.

"So, apart from them stopping you talking to the police over what happened, they knew everyone in your street?" Alec asked, buttering the toast and putting it on a plate for her with some eggs.

"Well yeah, it was only a small street but we never were ones for going in an out of neighbor’s houses. When we moved there, we were one of the last occupants, it was a fairly new estate and like I said, they were still building up at the top end. Do ya think Claire will show up again this morning?"

"It will be too much bother, she probably hitched a ride yesterday," Alec thought out loud. He didn't want to say anything about maybe they had been followed from the court yesterday afternoon. "Right, I will set the fire under her, see what happens then when we get to the court, I'll let Miller in on my plan to get Claire to trip herself up and admit she's been in contact with Lee."

"Be careful Alec, she'll get dangerous if she's riled, you've already told her you don't believe her," Rose warned him.

"I know, I've wasted enough time and personal resources over her. Rose, from now on, my only concern is your safety, Miller can keep an eye on Claire, sooner or later she will go to Lee, then the sparks will fly and she will give him up, hopefully."

"What about us Alec? Is there any chance for us? Won't your ex-wife realize we have something, when we go see her?"

"She can think what she likes Rose," Alec replied, reaching for her hand. "She won't be able to prove anything if you are genuinely concerned for your own safety. Tell her you went to me for help, all the accusations will be directed at me. Besides, what would I have to gain by getting you to make it all up? Claire has already done enough damage by telling lies."

Rose went back home to get changed and Alec called Claire.

"Alec? I thought you'd come and see me last night?"

"Well you'd know where I went since you got Lee to follow me," Alec replied dryly.

"What are you talking about? I've not even seen him," Claire tried to defend herself. Did he already know she'd been in contact with her husband?

"The game's up Claire, I'm not playing along any more. It's too much of a coincidence you suddenly turning up when I'm in the middle of a murder trial, have you been put up to this, disrupting me eh? Trying to throw me off? You came to me for protection but you don't need it, do you? You were never afraid of what he'd do to you because you were never telling the truth, were you?"

"What? What are you talking about Alec?"

"You have 48 hrs. to leave the cottage Claire, I'm done vouching for you, it's over," he told her, not wanting to mess around any further.

"Can't we talk about this Alec? Come down and we'll discuss it, rationally. I'll tell you the truth if you do."

"How many versions are there Claire, really? I have my own place to pay for, I can't afford to subsidize yours as well when I get nothing in return."

"You're going to leave me, for Lee to find me?" Claire pretended to sob.

"Cut the act Claire, it's not working and don't get any ideas what Rose Tyler was doing with me yesterday, she's a student at the training college, she was on a field trip, seeing how a murder trial is handled."

Claire changed her attitude and laughed. "You expect me to believe that Alec? Really? Don't make me laugh."

"Believe what you like Claire, it's over, you're on your own." He hung up and tried Ellie's number but got no answer, she must be seeing to young what was his name?

Rose had got changed and was waiting for Alec to go outside, he'd told her not to open her front door until she saw him and if everything went well during the day, she should be safe enough to go home later but that was now up for debate. She had liked waking up with him but she was still holding something back that could quickly change their budding relationship.

Claire had been furious over Alec throwing her out of her home, not that she liked the place much but it was better than being on the run like she had been. She had trusted him but she'd also used him and now it was over. She kicked the kitchen chair, sending it flying, then she went for the cereal packet, throwing the contents all over the kitchen floor, swearing to herself for just turning up at the court and seeing him with Rose Tyler. She had to have told Alec everything. Well, she wasn't going to get away with it. 

Looking at the mess she'd made, she picked up her phone and dialed Lee's number.

"What do you want now Claire?" Lee asked, getting in his van.

"Have you thought about it? Dealing with Rose Tyler?"

"I was just leaving to get to the court, they were both together last night, looking very friendly."

"Well, did you follow them?"

Lee laughed. "Jealous Claire? They drove to the edge of a cliff, I watched them, I was disappointed they didn't have sex right where they were," he taunted her.

"Aargh! I knew it, the little tart. You know what to do? She's all yours Lee, tell me when it's over but leave her where Alec will find her easily."

"Where's the fun in that Claire? No, I'll bring her back here then I'll pay you a visit, I know where you are."

Claire held the phone in her hand, satisfied that if Rose Tyler had talked, she was going to regret turning on them and Alec Hardy would regret turning his back on her and her obvious advances that he'd chosen to ignore. Well, they would both soon learn not to cross her.

Lee had hung up, smiling to himself. So, Rose Tyler and Alec Hardy, together, well by the looks of them last night anyway, he would soon wipe that smug look off the detective's face and teach that little bitch not to heed his last warning. He should have finished what he started that night before they'd been interrupted by a car coming down that way then stopping and reversing.

Of course it had just happened to be her father, the great Pete Tyler, boss of a powerful organization, well if you believed in aliens anyway and he'd held the knife to her and told her to act friendly or he'd leave more than one mark on her pretty little face if she didn't go along with him. Now, he could finish the job and not only teach her a lesson but get his own back on Pete Tyler, who had warned him if he caught him with his daughter again, her giving consent or not, he would kill him.

So as Alec drove Rose back to the court, him wishing they'd stop messing around and get down to the verdict, Rose managed a smile at him and touched his leg and he had touched her hand.

"This will soon be over love, the court case, then we'll get them both, you just have to trust me."

"I do trust you Alec. Did you take your pills this morning?"

"Yes love and you need to know a few more things. If I have another attack, give me two more and if I can't swallow them, call an ambulance but if I can swallow them and I'm seeming no better, call one anyway and tell them what's wrong with me. I'm going to call the consultant when we get out later, it's time to face up to the fact that I won't survive much longer without the surgery but you also need to know Rose, they don't expect me to pull through if I do have it."

Rose was stunned by his revelation. "I thought pacemaker operations were routine these days Alec? Why do you keep putting it off?"

"Because, I would rather go on my own terms, can you really blame me?"

"What made you change your mind Alec, not that I'm not happy that you have, what's the reason?"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know? Well, I have a reason now, my reason is you, Rose Tyler."

As they turned into the car park, they both failed to see the white van parked near the ticket machine, the driver licking his lips at the thought of finally beating Alec Hardy in more ways than one.


	22. Chapter 22

Alec found a parking spot, a bit further away from where he'd wanted – it was further to walk and would give the vultures also known as reporters more time to spot him but at least Rose had never been in the papers over the Sandbrook case. They could walk separately then he wouldn't be asked who she was but it was time to stop hiding the fact they were getting involved with each other but now was not that time.

"Alec, you stay here or you'll have to make two trips," Rose told him.

"Here, take these coins and get a full day ticket since we don't know how long it's going to take them today. Watch out though, the machine is temperamental sometimes."

"Thanks for the warning, I'll be sure to give it a swift kick if it starts acting up," Rose smiled, setting off.

Lee Ashworth had seen them talking by Alec's car and got out of his van, hoping a parking attendant wasn't prowling around checking tickets because he'd no intentions of getting one. He wanted a fast getaway once he'd thrown that little blonde bitch in the side-door of the van and he'd gagged her with a piece of cloth soaked in chloroform to keep her quiet until he got her back to the barn and by the time she woke up, she'd be still groggy and wouldn't be able to fight him off this time.

He'd been waiting for this a long time and now Claire had done him a favor so as he half leaned on the open van door so she wouldn't see him until it was too late, he saw her approaching the ticket machine. Making sure no-one else was around and seeing Hardy looking around and not at the blonde he'd just kissed on the cheek before she'd gone off, he made his move.

Rose was putting the coins slowly into the ticket machine, remembering to let each one register before putting the next one in, she was sure that was where Alec had gone wrong and it was him, not the actual machine at fault. She suddenly got the feeling someone was approaching from the side, thinking it was just another driver wanting a ticket.

Then she smelled something funny and grabbing the ticket, half turned to see Lee Ashworth standing with a grin on his face.

"Hello Rose, long time no see eh? Where's your dad now you little bitch? Thought you'd got off lightly then, well I have news for you."

Rose tried to turn to where Alec was but he grabbed her around the neck and tried to put the soaked cloth to her mouth but Rose wasn't giving in without a fight.

"Get off me you loon, Alec Hardy's over there."

"Think he can run and save you without collapsing? You don't want to be responsible for killing him do you?" Lee told her as she tried to keep the cloth away from her nose and mouth but the smell was already starting to get too much.

"You won't get away with it this time Lee," Rose slurred her words as she tried to keep his hand at bay.

"Won't I? I'll take you somewhere nice and quiet this time where we won't be interrupted. I've waited a long to time to finish what I started back in Sandbrook, you know you want it."

"I want no such thing with you, you moron. You killed Pippa."

"Now, now, you have no proof. Just give in; it'll be easier if you do."

Rose thought she saw Alec turn towards the ticket machine but Lee had somehow managed to step closer to the van and the machine was obscuring the view so with all the effort she could muster as the fumes got to her, she yelled "Alec!" as loud as she could.

Alec was trying to see where she'd got to after two minutes had gone by. She was no longer at the machine, maybe she'd seen Miller and had gone to talk to her but why would Rose do that? He'd seen a white van with the driver's door open but hadn't taken much notice then suddenly; he heard his name being called so as he moved away, remote locking the car, he caught a glimpse of a tall man with the side door of the van open.

He knew instantly who it was as he shouted "Rose!" and trying not to panic or run, hastened his stride as Lee was trying to push her into the van, Rose still struggling but slowly giving in to the fumes.

Rose called out "Help" to anyone who could hear but her voice was getting weaker but Ellie had just pulled into the car park and was looking for a space, seeing a white van blocking one of the aisles with its driver's door open.

Ellie sounded her horn in annoyance as she wanted to go that way then suddenly saw Alec running and stopped the car.

"What's he playing at?" Ellie asked herself, thinking he had a death wish – again.

Leaving her car engine running she ran the rest of the way and saw a man struggling with a young woman and realizing it was Rose. "Rose! Hey, you, get off her, I'm a police officer, let her go now!" Ellie yelled as Lee was saying something to Rose she couldn't quite hear.

Alec had caught up with Lee also hearing him say something to Rose about her liking it last time. Lee had stopped for a second as Ellie had yelled and just as Alec reached him, he grabbed Lee's arm from behind and spun him around, leaving Rose to collapse in a heap at the side of the van. Lee though lashed out and caught Alec's chest, making him gasp for air as he collapsed, reaching for the ticket machine to steady himself but he could already feel an attack coming on from running.

Ellie had pulled Rose away from the open van to the side of another car, patting her face. "Rose, sweetheart, are you still with me?" Ellie asked her as Ellie was fading in and out of her focus. "Talk to me Rose."

Alec was on the ground, clutching his chest as Lee gave up, being outnumbered even though Alec was on the ground and the other woman occupied with Rose so Lee started the van, the side door still open and he sped off, Ellie realizing Alec was on the ground

"Rose, stay there while I go see to Alec," Ellie told Rose.

Rose could only nod, starting to recover slightly but as she turned, she saw Alec on the ground and Ellie unfastening his tie and another shirt button.

"Alec, can you hear me? Where are your pills?" Ellie was asking him.

"Jacket pocket, inside, hurry," was all she got out of him as she searched both sides then finding them, took two out.

Rose had got up groggily, getting a bottle of water out of her shoulder bag that had been left on the roadway and passing it to Ellie.

"Is he okay? Alec, come on, take your pills, please," she pleaded with him as Ellie tried to get him to swallow them.

A few people had realized there was something going on, including Paul Coates. "Is he okay Ellie?" Paul asked.

"He will be, go get some help," Ellie told him. "Call an ambulance and tell them he's had another attack and tell them Rose has been drugged by someone."

"No, I'm okay now Ellie, he didn't get too near to me," Rose answered, holding Alec's hand and propping his head on her lap as she'd sat behind him.

Alec was slowly becoming aware of what was going on. Now he took regular medication, he'd been told the attacks may not be as bad as long as he took more right away but it had been no excuse for not getting the surgery he clearly needed more than ever.

"Rose? Are you okay?" he asked, trying to sit up.

"You're asking me?" Rose tried to laugh.

"Alec, stay there and rest," Ellie told him. "Did anyone get the number of that white van?" she asked those who had remained, mostly the Broadchurch residents.

Paul spoke up. "I got the first three letters if that's any use? What happened?"

"I'll tell you later Paul. Can you stay with them while I move my car?" Ellie asked him.

Paul nodded and helped Alec to his feet, Rose remaining on the ground, not sure of her legs. "Alec, it was Lee, he tried to drag me in his van. I tried calling for you."

"I know Rose, its okay. Reverend, can you help her up?" he asked Paul, wondering how much damage had been done.

"Sure. Come on Rose, take it easy. We've not been introduced properly yet, I'm the vicar around here, Paul Coates."

"Yeah? Nice to meet you Reverend. I'm Rose Tyler, Alec's friend. Alec, you shouldn't have gone for him like that after running." Rose chastised him.

"What was I supposed to do? Let him take you hmm?" Alec replied, seeing a ticket on the ground that Rose had dropped and picking it up with the bottle of water and his pills.


	23. Chapter 23

"Is that ticket for your car?" someone asked him, Alec looking up to see Nigel Carter.

"Yes, I need to go put it on the windscreen. Rose, stay here with the vicar, don't go anywhere."

"Don't worry; I don't think my legs will take me anywhere just yet. No running this time Alec," Rose managed to grin, still feeling a bit dizzy.

Ellie came back to get a ticket and went off again, not that any of them were now likely to get admitted to the court, they had been a bit early but would miss some of it and the judge would probably hold them all in contempt of court for being late and disrupting the proceedings.

Alec put the ticket on the windscreen, thinking it was a bit of a waste since he should probably take himself and Rose home but neither of them were currently in a fit state to drive. He knew he'd been lucky this time, thanks to him being a bit more sensible and having taken some pills when he'd got up, after kissing Rose, which had been more than a pleasant way of waking up.

Ellie was back with Rose and the others had gone off. "Feeling better?" she asked Rose, seeing Alec walking slowly back towards them and thinking the man was on borrowed time and wouldn't want to repay it.

"Yeah, it was Lee Ashworth, I had a bad feeling he'd be around if Claire was."

"I heard him say something to you, just before Alec pulled him away, something about finishing it this time."

"Yes Rose, I heard him as well," Alec told her as she reached out to him and he folded his arms around her, not caring Ellie was still there. "What did he mean Rose? Is there something you've not told me?"

Ellie wondered what she'd already said, since Rose had insisted she only told Alec.

Rose clung hold of him, still feeling a bit light-headed and leaning into his shoulder. "Nothing Alec, I don't know what he meant, I was a bit out of it, he had chloroform at my face."

"I know, I could smell it," Alec told her, trying to forget he'd been on the ground himself five minutes ago but all he'd thought about was that Rose, the woman he knew he now loved was in danger of being abducted. He dreaded to think what Lee would have done to her in the state she was in, let alone a full dose of the stuff he'd probably intended she'd get once he had her in the back of the van. "You know what he meant, don't you Rose?" he whispered into her ear.

Ellie looked at the two of them – who were they trying to kid? "If you two have finished hugging, do you feel like maybe going inside? It's the prosecution's summing up today but we might get called back."

"You go ahead, we will be right behind you," Alec told her as Rose let go and took his arm.

They still had to get through the crowd of reporters who were hoping to get something juicy and fortunately hadn't seen what had just been going on. Alec thought maybe it was just as well.

"We should go home Alec," Rose told him as they took it slowly, holding onto each other. 

Alec stopped and put his sunglasses on, hoping it would look less like he'd just had another brush with death. "Neither of us can drive at present, you will take a bit longer to recover than I will. We'll just sit outside the courtroom until they take a break and while we wait, you can tell me what happened, including what I heard him saying to you."

Rose knew he'd find out sooner or later, maybe she should just get it over with? She'd only told him half of the story from that night Lee had confronted her and that hadn't been the first time he'd attempted something though she'd half admitted that already when Alec had asked her if Lee had ever tried it on with her.

How could she tell the man she was falling in love with that Lee had also cornered her the night he got her to give the job of looking after Pippa to him? He'd got her in the alleyway between the streets, just past her house as it was getting dark and she'd thought he was going to get away with feeling her under her underwear and about to unzip his jeans when he'd heard a noise behind him and she'd squirmed out of his grip. He'd called after her that he wasn't finished with her and she'd been asking for it all this time, wearing her short tight skirts. 

Rose tried to smile at Alec as he brought her a strong coffee to try and clear her head. "Thanks, I think I need this, that smell's made me feel sick."

"It will pass in a few hours," he told her, moving a strand of hair out of her face. "Apart from that, are you okay?"

"Alec, you could have died, running like that and confronting him," she said in a hushed voice, her throat feeling like it had a million pieces of glass in it.

"How could I have been so stupid in letting you go get that ticket? I should have gone myself," he replied, full of anger the man had got away again.

"Alec, he could have just as easily got me when you were at the ticket machine. He had to have been here before to know where it was. He probably thought we'd park a bit nearer to it."

"Rose, it's my fault, entirely, I thought we were being followed last night, that was why I turned off when I did, to see if the driver turned off after us but I know it was him now, there can't be that many white vans around."

"Why didn't you say last night then?" Rose asked him.

"I did not want to scare you but now, I put you in danger, letting you go off like that."

"Well he didn't get away with it did he but it almost got you killed. He warned me not to shout for you, he said I'd be responsible if you died while you were trying to rescue me," Rose told him sadly, leaning on his shoulder.

"He must have read about me before he came here," Alec mused, putting his arm around her and daring the usher's to tell him off. "What else did he say?"

Rose didn't want to tell him. "I was getting a bit groggy Alec; I wasn't sure what he was saying. I was trying to find my voice to shout for you, it was a bit over-powering."

"Don't lie to me Rose, you heard what he said and if I'd been closer, I would have heard it all. I heard him saying you never struggled the last time. What last time Rose? The night he warned you about not telling the police about him?"

Rose couldn't answer him.

"No, that wasn't it, was it Rose? That was not the first time, was it? You already told me he'd tried it on with you so why won't you tell me? That night though, you never told me the full story, did you? I know your father interrupted something but you had to tell him didn't you? That was what he was hiding and why he wouldn't let you report it."

"Dad said he'd kill Lee if he went near me again. He kept me away, he didn't tell my mum everything, just Lee had threatened me and about looking after Pippa."

"You've not told me everything either Rose. I want to help you love, you have to tell me," he whispered in her ear as he'd got closer.

"I can't Alec. If I do, that's it. If the police don't believe me, he'll get away with it again."

"No Rose, he won't, I promise because if Miller can get Claire to talk, we'll have him this time and plus we can add other charges. Rose, did he assault you, sexually?"

She didn't need to answer him the look on her face was enough for him to know.

As they were talking, Claire had phoned Lee but got no answer after pacing the floor of the cottage when she'd packed her rucksack. Once he'd had his fun with Rose Tyler, she would set off to his barn and gloat over the little blonde tart, who would still be half doped up with chloroform. Then she and Lee would make up, he was always exceptional after he'd had sex with someone else. 

Rose Tyler was finally getting what she deserved and if she got pregnant, well that was her own stupid fault, she'd never admit to Alec Hardy, she'd probably say it was his, just like she herself had planned on telling Lee if he ever found out she'd terminated her own pregnancy after he'd got arrested.


	24. Chapter 24

Claire gave Lee an hour then made her way up the hill to the fallen-down barn, seeing a white van parked at the side. "Good, he's probably still inside the barn with her," Claire thought to herself hoping she would catch them and seeing Rose still groggy. She got a shock when Lee was sat by himself on the back step of the van.

"Is she still inside then?" Claire asked as she approached the van. "I hope you gave her a good time?" she added sarcastically.

"Shut up Claire, what would you know?"

"Where is she then?" Claire asked him as she looked through into the barn to see it was empty. "You haven't let her go already have you? I'm disappointed Lee, thought we could have a threesome?" she taunted him, going up to him.

"She got away," he told her, not ready to admit it was before he'd actually got Rose in the van.

"Oh, she's wandering around somewhere, looking to tell someone? Very clever Lee," Claire replied, hitting his arm.

"Ouch Claire, you've got a vicious temper."

Claire saw the look of defeat in his eyes. "You didn't get her did you Lee? You stupid idiot, you didn't just let her get away, did you? You left her at the court. Don't tell me she fended you off or did Alec rescue her?"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about him. The last I saw of him he was on the ground."

"You killed him?" Claire glared at him.

"No you stupid cow but he had one of his attacks, he'll probably recover, worse luck but they'll be after me now. I'm going back to France before they put out an alert for me for attempted kidnapping."

Before he knew what had happened, Claire had punched him at the side of his mouth as he felt a trickle of blood. She was about to hit him again when he caught her arm and he hit her back, right on her nose. Claire recovered and was about to hit him again when he grabbed her by the hair and getting up, twisted her around and she fell in the back of the van, which was covered with a white decorator's sheet.

"Want to play rough Claire?" he asked, wiping the side of his mouth.

Claire huddled up, trying to get to the side door as he climbed in the back and pulled the doors to, going for the zip of his jeans. Claire grinned. If he was good after having sex with someone else, he was even better when they'd just had a fight but as he pulled his jeans down, she couldn't help thinking what a waste of time it had been, lying about that night for him. She may have just as well told Alec she'd been out that night in the first place. 

"You'd know, wouldn't you Lee?" Claire grinned, taking off her own jeans.

As for trusting Alec to keep her secret, how did she know he'd not already told Lee about going to the clinic with her that day and staying with her? That was why it would be easy to claim it had been Alec's not Lee's baby, since Alec was well known and she could rub it in Lee's face. Now, he'd botched up kidnapping that little bitch who would now get Alec to arrest Lee for trying to kidnap her and would probably already told him how Lee had already attempted twice to have sex with her but had been interrupted.

When they'd finished, Claire was lying on her front, Lee on his back.

"I missed you Claire. Haven't you been tempted while I've been away?"

"No," was her only reply.

"Don't lie to me Claire," Lee told her, putting his hand on her rear. "What about Alec Hardy?"

"He's sick Lee, it would probably kill him off."

"Doesn't seem to be putting Rose Tyler off, you should have been watching last night where I was," Lee smiled. "Shame I never got to finish with her, it was just getting to the interesting part last time when her father came along."

"You always did like bragging Lee," Claire reminded him. "You've blown it now; Alec won't let you anywhere near her after you stuffed it up this time. Seems like he'll get her before you do then?"

"Shut up Claire."

Stupid idiotic man, he couldn't get anything right, she'd even had to tell him how to shut Pippa up that night and where to leave her but he'd no idea she had the vital piece of evidence should he ever tell the police the part she herself had played in the whole thing.

Ellie was sat in the courtroom next to Maggie and Olly, wondering how poor Rose was doing and worried about Alec having another attack where he'd almost died on her again. When was he going to stop being so stubborn and go get himself fixed or was he determined to expire in her presence for some reason for all the bad-mouthing she'd given him during the Latimer case?

As they'd got seated and waiting for the judge, Olly had asked where Alec was, Ellie just shrugging.

"How would I know? I'm not his keeper," had been her gruff reply, having left him with Rose.

"What about the blonde he was with yesterday?" Olly had asked, leaning over Maggie, who had scowled at him.

"What blonde?" Maggie had asked, trying to keep up.

"Ask my aunt, she seems to know her but she's not telling," Olly grinned as the court was told to stand for the judge, Ellie relieved she'd got away with it.

As the court session went on, the judge ordered a break an hour later to listen to the defense’s plea to have new evidence entered at such a late stage in the proceedings. The prosecution had not even made a start in their summing up yet, Mark Latimer had been recalled to the witness stand, Beth rushing out on hearing his admission he'd been about to leave her for Becca Fisher and Ellie dashing off after her, completely forgetting Rose and Alec were out there.

"What was all that about?" Rose wondered out loud as Ellie passed them.

"The defense raking up more muck no doubt. They don't care they are destroying lives in there, at a trial that should not even be taking place," Alec replied, taking her hand.

"Then you wondered why I never got involved with Sandbrook," she mused, putting her fingers between his.

Ellie came back to join them since everyone had come out of the courtroom, Olly trying to point out Rose to Maggie as the three of them sat together.

"How are you two feeling now?" Ellie asked, having brought three drinks with her.

"Better thanks. Was that Danny's mother?"

"Yeah, the defense strikes again, I hope they're pleased with themselves. I think you have some explaining to do Rose. Tell me what you told Alec last night."

Alec was annoyed Ellie was back to using his first name again. "Not now, I need you to go visit Claire," he told Ellie.

"What? After what just happened? How do you know she's not the one who sent him after Rose?"

"I already know that Miller," Alec said, annoyed she was so slow. "If he failed, she'll be mad enough with him to maybe tell you something plus this morning, I told her to leave her cottage by tomorrow."

"Oh. I bet that went down well?" Ellie smiled. "Well okay, I'll see if I can get her to talk but it won't be easy, she won't trust me."

"Well just tell her you're as annoyed with me as she is right now," Alec said dryly.

"That won't take much doing," Ellie snapped back. "Are you that mad with me you have to almost die on me again?" she asked him, getting a look from Rose. "Oh, you've not told her have you?"

"Told me what Ellie? Alec, how many episodes like that have you had?"

"One or two, don't fuss over it Rose. This is about you now, not me."

"Really? Well you won't be around if you don't do something will you?" Rose replied, not sure what was going on still. "Call the hospital or do you want an ambulance to take you?"

"I will, after we get out, don't be so dramatic. They are all going back in. Are you sure you are up to this Rose?"

"Yeah, it beats the hell out of my current situation."


	25. Chapter 25

They all went back in the courtroom, Rose being careful not to hold on to him, there was probably already a lot of gossip about them floating around after they'd almost kissed outside yesterday. She was mad Alec hadn't told her Lee might have been following them last night but if he'd not turned off, Lee could have really found out where they lived.

It had got Alec paranoid enough to insist she'd stayed with him last night and waking up with him had been nice but it would soon be over in more ways than one. Once he found out Lee had already made two attempts to assault her, he wouldn't be so understanding, especially since she wouldn't report it at the time.

As they waited for the judge, Alec whispered to her, "When we get out, we are going to discuss what happened earlier."

Rose knew he meant it and what they'd had would come to an end. Alec wondered why there were so many delays, the defense calling another witness but they all got a shock when it was Ellie.

Rose watched poor Ellie trying to answer questions about bribing her sister to give information and Alec tried not to lose his temper when the lunch-break was called just after twelve.

"Don't go blaming me," Ellie argued with him. "She said she saw something and she wouldn't tell me unless I lent her some money."

"You are unbelievable Miller, do you know that? What were you thinking?"

"We were running out of time, well you were. Rose, he never told you he collapsed chasing a suspect, who turned out to be my husband, did he?" Ellie turned to a stunned Rose.

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "No. Alec? Then if you've collapsed more than once, why haven't they rushed your surgery?

Ellie answered for him, taking a bite of her sandwich. "Because he's too stubborn, that's why. Go on; tell her about the other time."

"Stop it Miller. I will tell her when we've not got other things to worry about. I just told her that I thought Lee was following us back last night."

"Great, now you tell me," Ellie huffed. "So what did you do about it? Take Rose into protective custody, in your house?" she asked sarcastically.

Rose excused herself to the ladies room; luckily Alec could see the door so he agreed she would be safe enough in the court building for now, Lee wouldn't be stupid enough to try again in the same day.

Alec didn't need to answer. "What was I supposed to do Miller? He could have waited for us, we turned off towards the cliff top but if he had waited and followed us, was I supposed to just leave her on her own? You saw how determined he was earlier?"

"Yeah, he wasn't going to stop even when I said I was the police," Ellie recalled. "Oh please tell me you didn't share a room?" she grinned, looking around for Rose coming back.

"Hush Miller, why don't you just broadcast it?" Alec replied. "She stayed in the spare room, she got upset but nothing happened."

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that," Ellie laughed.

"Suit yourself, that's the truth, ask Rose."

"I will. You can relax, she just came out," Ellie told him, much to Alec's relief as Rose walked back.

Paul saw her and went over to her before she reached Ellie and Alec. "Feeling better now?" Paul asked her.

"Yeah, thanks for your help. You won't tell anyone will you? Alec and Ellie will deal with it."

"Sure, if that's what you want but Nigel Carter may not be so quiet. He knows a lot of people around here but I think he arrived after the van had gone off. Who was it?"

Rose wasn't sure how much Alec would want her to tell as she saw him watching them. "Someone from where I used to live, stupid idiot can't take no for an answer," she tried to smile.

"Well as long as you're okay, that's the main thing but Alec Hardy should know not to run in his condition. He must really like you to risk it."

"Yeah, I think he does but can you keep that quiet as well?"

Paul raised his eyebrows. "Well, I am the clergy, I'm used to keeping secrets," he smiled.

Rose went back and everyone was going back in to take their seats.

"Okay Rose?" Alec asked as he escorted her in and they took their seats. 

"Yeah, the vicar was just making sure I felt better. He seems really nice."

"Well he wasn't during the Latimer case, trust me but everyone was on edge back then. Miller did not believe me when I said you staying with me last night was totally innocent," he whispered, looking across the other side of where Joe Miller was sitting at Ellie, who had chosen not to sit with them.

"You told her?" Rose asked a bit surprised. "So we're not keeping this quiet then?"

"I told her I was just comforting you," he replied defensively.

Rose whispered back to him, "Yeah and you thought she was going to believe that?"

Alec was rescued by the judge coming back in but as the afternoon went on, it was clear the prosecution wasn't going to be able to make her speech calling for Joe Miller to be found guilty as charged. Alec thought the defense was actually delaying on purpose and trying to put the jury off with all the lies and twists they were coming out with.

Just after three, the judge adjourned the session until Friday morning to allow for her to make a few rulings the defense had brought up. That suited Alec just fine, they'd both had enough today. He caught Ellie before she left though.

"Don't forget to pretend you're on Claire's side," he reminded her as they stood outside.

"I know what I'm doing Hardy," Ellie huffed after getting off the phone and persuading Fred's babysitter to have him a bit longer. "You just see to Rose and make sure she's recovered, that stuff can have lasting effects. Don't worry, I won't say anything to Claire, she probably put him up to the whole thing anyway."

"You think?" Alec asked, watching Rose as she'd stood to the side.

"Well you didn't seem to think so yesterday," Ellie replied.

"I should have known," Alec told her. "Rose asked me last night, that was why I insisted she stayed but I never thought he'd come after her here. He must have been watching us last night then after we turned off, he'll have called Claire and they will have come up with the plan between them."

"Maybe he also turned off a bit further down?" Ellie wondered. "There are lots of vantage points, depending where you are. Right, I'll let you know what Claire says, as long as I don't interrupt anything between you two," Ellie smirked.

Alec thought if only, they had some serious talking to do and depending on how honest Rose was with him, what they had so far might just be over because even though he'd only heard part of what Lee had said to Rose, it was enough to make him wonder if what had happened to her hadn't been mutual. She'd been playing the innocent victim of Lee threatening her but what if she'd actually encouraged him then realized what she'd done?

There was only one way to find out. "Come on Rose," he turned to her, taking her hand. "Straight home tonight, I want you to tell me everything concerning Lee coming after you, starting with the night he got you to let him look after Pippa. I have a feeling you've been hiding the truth."

Rose went with him to the car. She had been dreading this moment since it had been brought up a few days ago, when she'd told him her parents had refused to let her talk but now, he was the one backing her into a corner but at least it wasn't like Lee had done. She had tried so hard to put it all behind her but now, Alec was bringing it all back to the surface and she wasn't entirely sure Lee had actually given up because he always got what he wanted and he'd failed to get her but only just.


	26. Chapter 26

Rose was not looking forward to getting home or going back to Alec's.

"Rose, you should stay with me again tonight," Alec told her without any emotion in his voice.

"Can we stay at my place?" she asked, feeling nervous.

"Not a good idea, just get what you need for tomorrow."

"When are you gonna arrest him, for trying to kidnap me?"

"Rose, I have to call Tess first, to get her to officially reopen the case, it's all related. He's after you because of Sandbrook, because he thinks you told me about him."

"Yeah, I know that Alec," Rose told him as they turned into the street. "Is it a good idea to have Ellie talk to Claire though? Won't Claire be mad enough at you?"

"She may have already left the cottage, if she has, she may go and confront him, especially if she put him up to going after you and she finds out he failed."

"You should have let me drive home, after your attack this morning."

"I am fine now. The call to the hospital will have to wait until morning now."

"You're just tryin' to find excuses Alec. You still have time to call. You can do it while I get a few things," she told him as she got out of the car in front of his house. "I don't know why I bother with that car; it's been stuck here the last few days."

"I am sure you will get to drive it when this is all over. Okay, I will call the hospital while I wait for you."

Rose went off to her bedroom and Alec got the last letter he'd received from the hospital out of his pocket. He'd already tried and failed to contact his own doctor last week to say he'd had a change in his symptoms, not that he was going to tell Rose that, she had enough to worry about. Now, he wasn't even sure if he had the same feelings for her as he'd had before the attempted kidnapping.

Rose was putting a few more things into the bag she'd taken back that morning and emerged just as Alec was finishing his call.

"Is that the earliest you can fit me in? Monday morning? The letter said it was urgent," he tried to tell the consultant's secretary.

"Yes Mr. Hardy but that was two weeks ago, you never called back. The letter said we needed to see you urgently so that's the only time the consultant can fit you in. Will you be able to attend?"

He saw Rose looking at him. "Very well, I will be there at nine thirty on Monday morning, though I should be attending a court case," he replied reluctantly.

"I will let the consultant know to expect you. She may be able to fit you in for the surgery later in the day."

"I would rather go back if possible but I will see what my options are."

Rose put the bag down on the chair. "Alec, can we just get this over with before I go back to your place? I have a feeling you're not happy with what happened this morning."

"You think?" he replied, taking a seat. "What exactly did he mean? That night you said he got interrupted by your father, what was going on eh? Did you encourage him to try to have sex with you?"

"What? Are you crazy Alec? Lisa was the one who fancied him, not me. Yeah, he came on to me, even before that time he made me give the babysitting job to him but Lisa used to look daggers at him. She changed Alec, in a few months because she was spending a lot of time at their house, with Pippa."

"How do you mean changed exactly?"

"Her attitude. I told you that Gary Thorpe was pining after her, she went on that date with him and never talked about it but that was at the same time Lee started following us. Those photos you had, I think Lisa put Lee up to it."

"You think she left your gate open?"

"Enough for him to put his phone through and take pictures, yeah. Come to think of it, that day they were taken, I do remember she kept looking around all the time. The gate was set back at the side of the house but from the outside, he'd still have got a good view. It was a hot day; we thought we were safe enough."

"I expect you did? So, you never encouraged him then changed your mind?"

"No Alec, that's the truth. Whatever he was saying this morning was probably to try and insinuate that I was only pretending I didn't want him. I was a bit out of it."

"Well he was very convincing, before I grabbed him and I almost died," Alec relented.

"I am so sorry that happened Alec, really I am. Maybe I should stay here tonight? I'll lock all the doors and windows and I can call you if I'm worried."

Alec shook his head. "I still want to know what he did to you Rose."

"I know you do and if I tell you, you'd never speak to me again Alec," she said sadly.

"You have still to tell Tess, about your involvement," he reminded her, thinking he should maybe take his pills before she did tell him.

He got up and went to get some water, Rose watching him. "This is making you worse Alec," she told him.

"Never mind me, I have a hospital appointment on Monday morning, I will last a little longer. There is no court tomorrow thankfully."

"Yeah, I have loads of things to catch up on. You want to know what happened, the first time?"

"Yes, it will not go any further but I want to pursue you Rose, I can't do that if you can't be honest with me and put it all behind us. Was it so bad that your father kept you from telling us?"

Rose went to fill the kettle with water then nodded to him. "Yes Alec, he thought with mine and Lisa's reputations around the estate, no-one would believe that I'd not encouraged Lee and that I'd been asking for it."

"Then he did sexually assault you, not once but twice?" he asked, wishing now he'd never asked.

"Not quite but it was still horrific, it wasn't welcome. He got disturbed before he could, you know, get into my underwear properly."

He knew this was hurting her to recall the unpleasant experiences. It had to be got out of the way, if they wanted any kind of relationship.

While Rose told him what happened both those times, Ellie had been to see both her sons and gone down the Claire's cottage. Claire had got back after being disappointed Lee hadn't got his way with Rose but it didn't matter now, Alec would be onto Lee so she had to keep her distance. She'd been surprised to see Alec's DS walking towards her as she sat on the fence outside.

"Oh, so Alec's sent his little pet then?" Claire asked sarcastically. "Did he tell you he'd given me until tomorrow to leave this hell-hole?"

"He mentioned it but if you don't need protection, you can hardly blame him Claire," Ellie told her.

"How would he know?" Claire huffed back at Ellie, not getting off the fence.

Ellie leaned the opposite way on the fence. "It's over Claire, you have to face it. Lee came to the court this morning."

"That must have been nice for him, Ellie was it?"

"You're saying Lee was after you, he's not is he? How do I know that?" Ellie asked her. "Because if you were scared of him, you'd have run Claire, not relied on Alec Hardy to keep Lee away from you but that was it all along, wasn't it? Did you ever tell the police the truth? Were you at home that night Claire?"

"Why should you care?" Claire wanted to know.

"Because a young girl died and one's still missing and my best friend's boy was killed last year by my husband and it looks like he's going to get away with it, that's why," Ellie replied, getting annoyed at the fact she had to face up to the fact Joe was going to walk free.

"You never saw what he was doing?" Claire laughed. "Then you come asking me about my husband? You want to form a 'we didn't know what our husbands were doing club' Ellie? If I'd known what Lee was doing that night, I would have never…." she trailed off, afraid she'd said too much.


	27. Chapter 27

"You'd never what Claire?" Ellie asked. "You told the police at first you were in with him but we know he got the job of looking after Pippa after forcing Rose into giving it up. So, you came back and caught him?"

"Caught him doing what Ellie?" Claire tried to sound innocent. "I admitted I went to see a friend but when I got back, he poured me some wine and he must have drugged me and when I woke up he was cleaning the whole house at seven the next morning."

Ellie was about to get her phone out. "Is that the absolute truth Claire?" she asked, making sure.

Claire sighed. "Yeah, that's the truth. It doesn't matter Alec won't protect me anymore, Lee will know."

"Have you spoken to Lee?" Ellie was supposed to have asked.

Claire shook her head. "He texted me."

"So you didn't send him after Rose Tyler then?" Ellie wanted to know.

"What? Just because I saw her sitting all cozy with Alec in the court? Think I was jealous Ellie?" Claire laughed.

"I don't know Claire," Ellie replied, about to call Alec. "Were you?"

"Reporting back are you?" Claire smiled. "Before you do, why don't you let me do your hair for you? I used to have my own salon back in Sandbrook and I've not done anyone's hair for ages. I won't charge you for it."

"Well okay then, since I persuaded my babysitter to stay a bit longer."

"Wait here then, it's a shame to go inside, it's a nice day. I'll be right back."

Ellie wondered whether to call Hardy or not with the latest tale Claire had come up with but he'd have his hands full with Rose. She hadn't seen the whole thing after she'd gone to move her car but Rose was shaken up from the chloroform and Hardy almost dying in front of her. Then he'd told her before she'd left that he was going to get the truth out of Rose of how Lee had got access to Pippa that night. She didn't fancy him having to explain to his ex-wife that he was probably already involved with who would be the star witness.

As Claire brought out a stool for Ellie to sit on, she'd brought out all her hairdressing equipment in a large cloth bag, which she placed at the side of Ellie.

"Oh, is this your portfolio?" Ellie asked, picking out a folder that had 'Hair by Claire' on the front.

"Yeah, not had that out for a while," Claire smiled.

"How well did you know the three girls back then Claire?" Ellie asked, looking at the pictures and recognizing Pippa and seeing who she imagined was Lisa.

She thought Lisa and Rose could have easily been mistaken for sisters or at least cousins. They were both around the same age and both very pretty.

"Three?" Claire asked, twisting Ellie's hair and putting a clip in it.

"Yeah, Lisa, Pippa and Rose."

"Well I'd seen Rose around of course but I never really spoke to her until I saw her that night. She'd had that bad date and she didn't seem to want to talk about it so I never pressed her over it. Then I heard her father wouldn't let her be questioned when the other two went missing."

Ellie stopped at a page where she saw Pippa on her own. "When was this taken Claire?"

Claire stopped and took the folder from Ellie. "There, all done," she told Ellie, putting everything into the cloth bag.

Ellie wondered why Claire had snatched the folder away. From what she'd seen of the photo, it was in a garden and she wondered why Claire hadn't wanted her to see it. "Thanks Claire and I'm sorry you're getting thrown out of the cottage, really I am."

"Yeah, of course you are but that doesn't help me, does it?"

"Where will you go?" Ellie asked, wondering if Hardy was doing the right thing by forcing Claire's hand and maybe Lee's.

"Why should you care? Tell Alec thanks for nothing. I managed before he brought me to this horrible cottage and I'll manage again."

"Here, take my number, in case you want to talk," Ellie told her as Claire went back inside.

"Can I come and stay with you?" Claire dared to ask. "I know we really don't know each other but you could help me out."

"Claire, I have a tiny flat near the police station in Exeter, there's only one bedroom I have to share with my two year old," Ellie tried to explain.

Claire stormed off and slammed the door behind her. Ellie got out her phone to call Alec but Alec was trying to decide how he now felt about Rose, after what she'd just told him. He was pacing her kitchen thinking it was maybe just as well he'd made her tell him there and not in his house.

"So, you just stood there and let him? Both times?" he asked, hardly believing she'd almost twice come within a split second of being sexually assaulted.

"I was scared what he'd do Alec. The first time, I ran home and ran up to my room but my dad came and made me tell him what had happened."

"So you told him you'd been forced to go along with Lee and also you'd given your babysitting job to him?"

Rose looked at him through her tears and he wasn't offering to comfort her this time. "No, I never told him that bit, he was already fuming and about to go confront Lee. It was all I could do to stop him Alec."

"Then what about the second time, a few days later then?" he asked, wanting to console her but this was serious, he only had her word Lee had not actually completed what he'd set out to do. "Rose, you have to take me to meet your father, we'll go tomorrow evening since there's no court tomorrow."

"He won't talk to you Alec," Rose sobbed.

"Yes he will, when I tell him Lee went after you again this morning," Alec almost snapped back. This was not helping him after his brush with death again earlier.

"No, you can't tell him Alec. He will go after Lee himself if you do, I know he will," Rose panicked.

"Not if I assure him I'll find Ashworth and make sure those charges are added. Tess will be only too happy to get him on more than the suspicion he's guilty of Pippa's death and she gets him on two sexual assaults and an attempted kidnapping to add to the list, trust me."

"She won't believe me Alec, why should she?" Rose asked tearfully.

He was about to reply when his phone rang, seeing 'Miller' on the display. He answered as Rose ran out of the kitchen and slammed her bedroom door.  
Why had he made her tell him everything? That was it, Rose thought. Whatever they'd had in the last 24 hrs. would be gone, he wouldn't want her now and her father would be furious at the news Lee had almost succeeded again because if he'd drugged her, he would have finished the job this time and she would have been helpless.

Ellie was telling him about Claire and the photo. "So, if she had that picture of Pippa on her own and she was wearing a pendant that means it was taken just hours before Pippa was killed."

"Yes, it seems that way. So she snatched it away from you? She's definitely hiding something else Miller," he agreed.

"Huh, you think? What if, say Pippa saw something that night?" Ellie asked.

"Rose told me she'd heard the patio doors were open when the Gillespies got back but we never told anyone, unless Pippa's mother let it out but after she blamed Rose, they probably never spoke again. So how did Rose know about it? She also said there was a loose panel between the two gardens the cousins used to sneak through to next door."

"What? That never came up?" Ellie asked, sitting in her car, about to drive off.

Claire was watching, thinking she had to leave first thing in the morning before Alec sent the combined forces of the South Mercia and Wessex police after her.

"No, it didn't Miller. This is why it's imperative Rose talks to Tess urgently but she's just run off and locked her bedroom door on me," Alec told Ellie, looking at the closed door.

"What did you do to her Hardy?" Ellie wanted to know.

"Nothing personally. She told me Lee attempted to sexually assault her twice."

"What? I thought he'd just threatened her?"

"That's what she wanted us to think Miller but I believe now she had a reason not to tell me and I think she's done talking to me, at least for tonight."

"Give her some space Hardy. Do you want me to talk to her?" Ellie asked, feeling a bit sorry for him after what they'd been through that morning.

"No, I started it; I just have to convince her that I now believe her."

"Well good luck with that but Claire told me something else," Ellie revealed.


	28. Chapter 28

Alec hung up. He wasn't that concerned just now as to what Claire had or hadn't admitted to Miller. Ellie drove off wondering how her old boss was managing after his attack that morning, now he had the added worry of Rose.  
Rose was crying, sprawled out on her bed. Thank goodness she'd never gone next door, then the nosy neighbors would have seen her dashing out of his house. He didn't believe her and neither would his ex-wife. She heard a knock on the door.

"Rose, can I come in?" Alec asked nervously. He didn't hold out much hope she would admit him but he had to at least try.

"Go away Alec, please, just leave me alone."

"Rose, you know I can't do that, don't you? Lee Ashworth could still come after you." He got no answer so he tried the door, which wasn't locked. He saw Rose with her back to him, crying into her pillow. "Talk to me Rose," he pleaded, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Why? Because you need to talk to my father?" she sobbed.

"I can find him on my own but it would be a lot easier if you went with me," he told her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Rose tried to shrug him away but he persisted. "No it won't, he won't trust you."

"He will if you trust me Rose. I know that was not easy for you, admitting what happened to you. Miller said Claire had plenty to say."

"Good for her but that doesn't help me, does it?"

"Sorry. Are you hungry?" he asked, rubbing his thumb on her shoulder, trying to get closer.

"I couldn't eat anything, you go home if you want?"

"I am going nowhere until I know you are okay. You should not be on your own. I can call for a take-out?"

Rose took the tissue he offered that he'd got from her dressing table. She turned onto her side, Alec going to sit beside her, holding his arms out.

"I do believe you Rose, I had to ask you those questions."

"No, you didn't Alec. You think I wanted it? That I went along with it then realized what I'd done? Lisa might have done that but not me." 

"So Lee thought you dressed the way you did to attract men?" Alec asked as he helped her sit up, Rose resting her head on her knees and dabbing her eyes.

Alec got up and reached for another tissue but instead of handing it to her, he dabbed her cheeks, Rose trying to smile. "Lee thought he was attractive to every female on the estate. Lisa told me he used to flirt with Pippa's mum, Cate, when they went round for barbecues."

"Rose, how did Lisa get on with Pippa's mum?" he asked, putting his arm around her.

"Lisa didn't like her much."

"Was that because she was jealous Lee paid her attention? So you think that night she and Pippa disappeared, they had sneaked into Lee and Claire's house? Rose, how did you know the patio door was open?"

"I went looking for them, I knew how to unfasten the gate when no-one answered."

How had he missed that? "It was dark," he stated.

"I used my phone, the patio doors were open, that's why I called the police."

"No-one investigated, at least there was no record of it. Someone went out the next day when the Gillespies reported the girls were missing and not at Lisa's house or next door. They never said anything about Mrs. Gillespie revealing she'd found the patio doors open on her return. Rose, tell me you didn't close them?"

Rose shook her head. "I looked inside, there were no lights on."

"Then how about next door? Did Lee or Claire see you?"

"Oh. I don't know Alec. My phone was lit up, maybe but I wasn't looking. As soon as I saw no-one was there, I went back through the gate, Pippa had shown me a way of locking it again."

"Did you not think anyone could break in?" Alec asked, a little surprised she would just go off and leave the doors open.

"No-one would have noticed they were open, I couldn't have said anything. I tried to call Pippa's mum but she must have switched her phone off."

"Rose, what time was that?" he wanted to know. "Do you remember?"

"Yeah, around ten thirty or so. My friend Mickey dropped me home in a cab. We'd been out celebrating his graduation."

"You said. So you called the police, no-one bothered. Do you recall what they told you?"

"Alec, I don't remember exactly. All I know is that the next morning, I got woken up by all the noise from across the street. All the police cars and officers knocking on doors. They came to mine and asked my mum if she'd seen Lisa or Pippa since the day before but mum and dad had been out themselves that night and I've no idea where Tony was, probably at his friend's house."

"Did your brother know them well? Was he interviewed?"

"Tony was a bit shy back then but I doubt Dad let him talk to them. They'd just got back as I left Pippa's house, they must have thought I'd just got dropped off, I never said anything to them. For all I knew, Pippa could have gone to Lisa's house. I just got Lisa's answer phone."

"It's okay Rose, we will leave it for now. You should try and eat something."

He held his hand out to help her from the bed. "So, I suppose we're back to being neighbors?" Rose asked, trying to keep the tears back.

"What do you mean?" he asked holding onto her arm.

"I won't bother you anymore but if you have any more questions, just say. I expect you still want me to talk to DS Henchard? Will she come down to interview me?"

"You don't want to see me anymore? As in you and I?" he asked sadly.

"What? I know now why you got so friendly Alec."

"Oh and why was that? To get you to tell me what happened to you? Is that what you think eh?"

"It's true isn't it?" Rose asked, opening the bedroom door.

He stopped her. "No, it is not true, why do you think that? You think I was using you, to tell the truth what happened that night and I don't mean the times you were attacked though your father was wrong to keep it quiet."

"He was afraid Lee wouldn't give up. It was a big relief when he got arrested but I knew he'd blame me."

"You think that was why he came after you today? Because I arrested him and he saw you with me?" Alec almost laughed. "Oh, I get it now. He thinks you talked all along, not just now. That's why he wants to make sure you know he means to get his revenge and finish what he started. Rose, what we had last night, that was real, well at least it was to me. I got the impression it was real to you as well."

"Yeah, I thought we had something but it's all over isn't it? I'm the new star witness, we shouldn't be seen together."

"Rose, it is not all over, not if you don't want it to be? As for being the star witness, us being together has no bearing on the things you have to tell Tess. Besides, now you are still in as much danger as you were. Rose, you have to trust me. Do you?" he asked, holding out his arms.

"Yeah, who else can I trust?" she replied, letting him fold his arms around her.

"Rose, when he tried to abduct you this morning, you know why he tried to drug you?"

Rose nodded, knowing full well what Lee had intended. "Yeah, so I was in no position to resist him. I'm so scared Alec, what if he tries again?"

"Pack a bag, I want you to go stay with your parents until I can get you back to tell Tess."

"No, I'm not running away Alec. I thought we were going there on Friday night?" she asked, leaning into his shoulder.

"We are but we have to get through the next two days. Rose, you do realize that when he had finished with you today, well if he'd got away with it he would have dumped you somewhere. We don't know if Lisa is alive or dead, you could have ended up going missing and no-one would know where you were. You had a very lucky escape."

"You're scaring me Alec. I changed my mind, I want to stay with you tonight, please?"

"That is what I intended Rose, I won't let him near you."

"What if you have another attack?" she asked, putting her arms around his back.

"Then you'll have to keep me out of trouble, won't you?" he smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

Alec managed to make something to eat; her cupboards and fridge were almost as empty as his. He could tell though she was still upset.

"Rose, tomorrow, we really should pay a visit to the supermarket," he told her.

"Yeah, I've really been neglecting things around here," Rose tried to smile, twisting her pasta on her fork and dipping it into the sauce. "You're not such a bad cook Alec."

"I try my best but my cookery skills are somewhat limited, given there are a lot of things I should avoid eating. I buy a lot of ready-made salads and suchlike though I hate frozen dinners, they never cook properly," he complained.

"Then just get the chilled ones, I do sometimes. You might as well tell me what Claire had to say to Ellie I suppose," Rose sighed, pushing her almost empty plate to one side.

"Claire was a hairdresser, you do know that?" he asked, taking her plate along with his to the sink and putting them in the bowl.

"Yeah, Lisa used to go on about her; I think they had some photos taken."

"Yes, Miller saw them but she said there was one of Pippa and Claire wouldn't tell her when it was taken, she was wearing the pendant you gave to Lisa."

"You think it was taken the night she died?" Rose asked, feeling sickly again.

"There is no real proof. I think now it has been seen, she will destroy it, in case it incriminates her. Let me go get a few things and I will stay here with you tonight," Alec told her, putting his jacket on.

"Alec, about going to see my parents tomorrow. I should let them know."

"Yes, you call them while I go next door. I will use the back way, in case Lee did find out where you live," Alec told her.

He leaned down to kiss her, thinking she would back off but she didn't. "Rose, what you told me, about Lee attacking you. I believe you did not encourage him."

"You do? That's a relief then," she sighed as he put his arms around her neck and kissed it.

Alec went off, saying he wouldn't be long but to fasten the kitchen door behind him. She got her phone and called her dad, who was oblivious to what had been going on but had spoken to Jack and a bit annoyed that his daughter had met up with the detective who'd let a killer and potential sexual predator get away.

"Rose, this is a surprise love," Pete told her when he answered. "When were you going to get round to telling me you'd met Alec Hardy?"

"Yeah, about that dad. He knows why you didn't want me and Tony to talk to the police back then, well some of it," Rose tried to explain.

"Does he now? I expect you had a good reason and you trust him?" Pete asked, leaving his wife to watch TV.

"Yeah, things have got a way of haunting you. Dad, Lee and Claire are back. Claire's nearby and Lee, well he tried to kidnap me this morning."

"What? Are you okay Rose? That's it. I'm calling Jack to get someone to stay with you," he told her firmly.

"No need Dad, Alec can take care of me," she replied, not wanting her dad to know Alec was sick but rather him than Jake or Mickey.

"Where was he when you were getting kidnapped eh? Or when Lee was about to abuse you, twice?" Pete demanded to know, not forgetting she had tried to play it down somewhat or was that him insisting she did?

"Don't Dad, Alec was doing his best. He got divorced from his wife, you remember her?"

"Don't I just?" Pete commented, recalling the brusque DS Henchard as she preferred to be called to distinguish herself from her now ex-husband. "So, what's he doing about it then?"

"I've got to go see her on Saturday, to give a statement but Alec wants to talk to you Dad."

"What would I have to say to him?" Pete asked. "I had my reasons for not letting you talk back then Rose, it was to try and keep you safe but it didn't stop Ashworth. Maybe I was wrong, not to march you into the police station and get him arrested on two assault charges?" Pete pondered on reflection.

"Yeah but it would have made him worse if he'd got off plus he'd just say I consented and changed my mind. Alec asked me that."

"Did he believe you?" Pete asked.

"Yes but it's put a strain on us. Dad, I think I'm getting involved with him," Rose admitted.

"Won't that spoil anything you have to tell his ex-wife?" Pete wondered.

"How can it dad? I have you as a witness to what I told you about Lee, before I even knew Alec."

"Does he know you used to watch him from that tree?" Pete asked, thinking back and smiling.

"Yeah, it was a bit embarrassing though but his DS thought it was amusing. So will you talk to him?" Rose asked, waiting for Alec to get back and hoping he'd not had another attack.

"I'm not promising anything Rose but I'll meet with him, for your sake. Come over tomorrow evening, have tea with us. Your mother misses you love," Pete told her.

"Yeah, I miss her too dad. How's Tony?"

"Ah, well, he's left home," Pete told her reluctantly.

"Since when?" Rose asked a bit surprised. There was a knock on the kitchen door and Rose turned to make sure it was Alec. "Hold on dad, I just have to let Alec in." To Alec, when she'd opened the door she mouthed she wouldn't be much longer.

"He's been gone about a week, he left his job, came home and packed while I was out and we don't know where he went. Try calling him, he might answer you," Pete asked.

"I doubt it; he was a bit annoyed I took the job at Torchwood. You know he never liked you working there dad," Rose told him as Alec kissed her cheek.

"Why do you think I handed it over to Jack eh?" Pete replied, thinking it had been a wise move after the board wouldn't agree to them getting involved in the disappearance of two cousins because it wasn't an alien abduction.

He still regretted not being entirely honest with Jack Harkness over what happened to Rose but he would have literally torn Lee Ashworth apart if he'd known the other man had assaulted Rose not once but twice. Now as he said goodbye to her, he couldn't help but wonder what Ashworth would have done to her had he succeeded in kidnapping her that morning, now he was back and Rose had proof.

He made his mind up he would call Mickey and have him find out covertly where Ashworth was staying and they would both pay him a visit and make sure he suffered for what he'd done to Rose because he may not have physically touched her but she was still traumatized over it. He was surprised though she'd taken up the very detective they had all be trying to avoid back in Sandbrook.

"So, what did he have to say?" Alec asked, going to put his arms around her.

"He'll meet with you Alec but I can't guarantee he'll co-operate. He will back me up though, about the attacks on me. Alec, is it over between us? Not that we had much but the kisses were nice," she asked him.

Alec thought for a second. He wouldn't have been surprised if she'd not been put off sex for good after she'd narrowly escaped unpleasant advances on her by Lee Ashworth. He couldn't blame her for what happened though, the man was at fault for blaming her if he'd really been guilty, which Alec thought now was more and more likely the way things were coming to light.

Now it was only a matter of time before Ashworth, along with his wife would be arrested and nothing would give him more pleasure than adding two sexual assault charges to the list.

He turned towards a chair, taking Rose with him and she sat on his lap. "No Rose, don't let it be over between us," he asked her, holding onto her and kissing her neck. "Say you don't want it to be over either?"

"No Alec, I need you," she replied, going to take off his tie and undo another button.

Alec helped her unfasten his shirt, then went for her top, pulling her arms out of it then pulling it over her head, leaving her in her black lacy bra. Then he went to unfasten the zip of her black trousers. Rose parted his shirt and went for the cuffs, a smile on her face as he went around her back to unfasten her bra.

"I need you too Rose," he whispered as it came undone in his fingers, following her shape around to the front as she put both her arms around his neck. 

Then they kissed, Rose pulling his shirt over his shoulders and him pulling off her bra, letting it fall on the kitchen floor.


	30. Chapter 30

Before either of them knew it, Alec was picking her up, Rose's arms around his neck and trying to grab her clothes.

"You won't be needing those darlin'" Alec smirked.

"Are you supposed to be carrying me, inspector? You almost died this morning, remember?" Rose asked as she indicated she should turn out the light. "You know which is my room?"

"I sure do. Don't make a fuss about what happened to me earlier, I got used to it, I will last a little longer," he told her, putting her on the bed.

Rose leaned back as he discarded his suit trousers, Rose taking off hers and scrambling to get under the covers.

"Are ya sure about this Alec?" she asked as he joined her and she went to put her arms around him.

"Try me," was all the reply she got before he went to kiss her where her bra had been, Rose moving onto her back.

They swapped places several times, Rose kissing across his bare, slightly hairy chest while he puts his arms around her back.

"Keepin' your underwear on?" he asked twenty minutes later.

"You keeping yours on? One of us has to or you're a gonna Alec," Rose smiled as she looked at him.

"Don't joke about it," he told her, going for the waistband of his shorts. "You keep yours on this time," he suggested.

"This time?" Rose giggled as she moved off him to one side. "You're so sure of yourself."

"I have to be sure of something. What about you, did your encounters with Lee Ashworth put you off?" he asked as he tried to work his shorts off without having Rose move away.

"Yeah, a little. It wasn't very pleasant, I suppose I was very lucky and today, well he would have succeeded. Alec, do you think he would have just dumped me somewhere or kept me prisoner?"

"Don't think about it Rose, he did not get away with it," he reminded her, pulling her back on top of him.

It was still early but in view of Rose being drugged earlier, she was still a little light-headed. They kissed again and Rose dared to pull her underwear down slightly and felt giddy with the anticipation. Alec noticed and pulled her as close as they could get. It wasn't long though before Rose forget to stay in possession of her underwear and they were both lost in the sensations they were getting from each other.

Before they went to sleep, Alec had taken some more pills, though Rose was really gentle with him and wouldn't let him exert himself and she'd made him wear the t-shirt he'd brought with him.

"You'll wake me, if you feel ill won't you?" she asked, getting comfortable on him.

"Yes, you know what to do?"

"Yeah, try not to let you whack me in the face if you have a nightmare," Rose smiled to herself.

"Sorry. I will do my best but somehow, now you are with me, I think you may just keep the nightmares away," he admitted, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah? I hope so Alec, you should try and calm down a bit, now you know you're not the only one who has bad dreams. We've both had to live with them."

"Yes but you had the nightmare of Lee trying to assault you not once but twice and losing your two friends," he told her sadly.

"Alec, it's not a contest to see who has the worst nightmare you know? Now we've told each other, things should be easier, yeah?"

"Yes, indeed. Tomorrow, I will get your family's side of the events, not that I do not believe you but it will be more to tell Tess."

"My dad won't talk to her Alec. I told him I was getting involved with you, I think that may be the only reason he's sort of agreed to talk to you," Rose yawned.

The next morning, after just kissing for a while since they had no need to make an early start, Rose scrounged up some breakfast for them then Alec went off to take his things back and Rose insisted they went shopping in her car, since it had been stood for a few days. She was surprised it even started. When they got there, they bumped into Beth Latimer, who was intrigued as to who Rose was, since Nigel had told Mark he'd seen the two of them outside the court being more than neighbors.

"So, inspector, who's your friend?" Beth asked, pushing a stroller.

"Aw, how old's your baby?" Rose cooed over young Lizzie.

"Not a week yet, this is her first trip to the supermarket," Beth smiled as Rose tried to avoid any awkward questions.

Alec thought no wonder women loved to go shopping if they started at such a young age. "Come on Rose, let Mrs. Latimer get on with her shopping," he reminded her.

"Are you trying to avoid telling me who she is?" Beth smiled, fussing over the baby.

"Not at all. Beth, this is Rose Tyler, my next door neighbor," Alec indicated. "Rose, I believe you know who she is?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry about your son Mrs. Latimer. One of my friends was killed and I still can't believe she's gone," Rose held out her hand.

Alec gave her a warning look not to bring up the Sandbrook investigation.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Rose," Beth told her, shaking Rose's hand. "It never goes away Rose, trust me but Lizzie, well she brought some calm to the storm, so to speak. We'll tell her all about her big brother when she can understand. Well don't let me keep the two of you but inspector, Nigel told me he'd seen you outside the court the other afternoon. Then he said something about an incident in the car park."

"It was nothing, I got dizzy. I had rushed over to help Rose get a parking ticket, I should have known better," Alec lied, all too easily for his liking.

"Well as long as you're okay now," Beth told him, Alec wishing she'd just go and do her shopping. "Nice to meet you Rose, I think Chloe said she talked to you the other day now I think about it. You're that Rose Tyler?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. I don't know how she recognized me really; I tried to keep out of it."

"Oh, Chloe's a bit morbid really; she looks up anyone and anything to do with unlawful killings, in view of Danny. I thought she'd stop now she has a baby sister to fuss over. I don't suppose it will ever go away, she broke up with her boyfriend over it."

Rose thought the younger woman was lucky to have had someone during the investigation into her brother's death; she herself had no-one; since Mickey had been wrapped up doing his own 'thing' and her father had kept everyone in the dark over the events. On the way back, Alec reminded her to be careful who she talked to.

"She seemed okay Alec," Rose objected as she pulled into her driveway.

"You can't trust anyone Rose. She does not know what Ashworth is capable of. She may meet him unknowingly and he could ask if she knows you."

Rose panicked. "I'm sorry, I never thought," she apologized, getting the groceries from the back seat. "I'm okay when I'm with you though?" she tried to smile.

"Rose, I can't defend you if he keeps trying to snatch you. You were lucky Miller also scared him off yesterday," Alec reminded her, taking his two bags of shopping Rose had carefully sorted at the checkout.

"You don't have to remind me Alec, I'm grateful for the rescue but I could have got you killed," Rose said sadly, trying to get her key out and Alec offering to take a carrier bag.

"I think it will take more than that to get rid of me Rose," he tried to smile, handing her shopping back. "I will go put these things away and come back round' in an hour or so, I have a few things to attend to but don't answer the front door to anyone, unless you are expecting visitors?"

"Not unless my dad calls my two friends from Torchwood but they'll call if they are going to pay me a visit. He said last night he wanted to get Jack to send someone to babysit me," she smiled, putting the groceries on the kitchen table.

"What did you tell him?" Alec asked curiously as Rose unlocked the back door for him.

Rose went to put her arms around him and kissed his cheek, rubbing his beard. "That I'd rather you looked after me though preferably if you lost some of this. It makes you look like a furry teddy bear."


	31. Chapter 31

Alec grinned, not sure if he should take her advice and shave some more of his beard off but he liked hiding behind it, it stopped people from seeing how ill he was, including Rose. He didn't want to frighten her about getting dizzy when he'd gone back for a while earlier but in view of them almost having sex last night, it was hardly surprising. "Is that a complaint or a compliment?" he dared ask.

Rose smiled. "Suit yourself, you're still cute with or without it but that was one of the reasons I didn't recognize you when we first met."

"I was not trying to hide Rose but I had never really met you, it was Tess who dealt with your father, well she tried to. Had I known it was you hiding in the tree, I would have made more of an effort."

"An effort to what Alec?" she asked, going for a kiss.

"To make you feel at ease with me earlier, instead of dancing around each other," he smiled, putting his groceries down and putting his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "For that, I apologize, had I known who you were."

"You mean you wouldn't have been so tough on me?" she asked, reaching up.

Their lips met and Rose felt the thrill from the kiss running through her.

"No but you should have told me about Lee at the beginning though."

"Maybe I didn't want to drag up any more of the past?" she told him, hugging his neck.

"Well it has been dragged up Rose, though I regret you had to tell me your secret you had been so carefully hiding but now, we can put it behind us, yes?"

"I hope so, once I tell your ex-wife what happened. She won't think you coaxed me into talking, will she?"

"Probably. She will insinuate the fact you waited to tell her after I moved next door to you but I don't want you to listen to her, promise me?" he asked, going for another kiss.

Rose managed a nod, burying her head into his shoulder, his arms around her. "You'd better not let your fresh food spoil Alec."

"No, indeed. I will be back shortly, then we will talk some more before going to see your father. What did your mother have to say about the whole thing at the time?" he asked her, letting go and picking up his grocery bags.

"She went crazy but let my dad deal with it. Trust me Alec, if she'd got her hands on Lee, he wouldn't have been a problem," Rose recalled. "He would have given himself up and confessed to anything when she'd finished with him."

Alec smiled. "Well it's a shame your father stopped her. Why did he not do anything else at the time?"

"You really want to know?" she asked. Alec nodded, the kitchen door half open. "It was all I could do to stop him killing Lee, then you'd have had another murder on your hands. Trust me, he could have covered it up, using Torchwood. He could have got as many alibis as he'd needed."

"I can believe that. Maybe it would have been better if your mother had got hold of Lee then?" Alec grinned.

Rose thought he had no idea. He used the back door to get home and went about putting his groceries away though they had bought things to share and Rose was going to keep them for now and he thought somehow he was going to spend more time at her place anyway. He should really think about moving in with her at least until Lee was safely behind bars but rushing things was not going to help. They had Ashworth, he just didn't know it yet.

While they'd been grocery shopping, Claire had stuffed everything she could carry into a small rucksack and a case, including her insurance against Lee and Ricky. She got the bus to Dorchester train station and paid for a locker to keep her case in until she was ready to leave, then she phoned Lee.

"Where are you?" Claire asked him.

"Why should you care?" Lee snapped back, raising a wooden mallet to a fence post.

"I need to see you, I got thrown out of my cottage by Alec."

"So, he was hiding you?" Lee mused, half suspecting all along the detective had helped her get away after the botched trial. 

If he'd known what was going to happen, he'd never have wasted all that money on his defense.

"Meet me on the beach, by those blue huts," Lee told her, thinking it may be the last time they saw each other. He was planning on one last attempt to teach that bitch Rose Tyler a lesson that neither she or Hardy would forget.

He'd not regretted pushing the detective yesterday morning but how was he to know the other man had a heart defect by the looks on his face. Lee knew he'd best set off for the court early, it usually was dismissed around lunch time then around three so he would wait for them coming out and drag her into his van as she was passing and this time, Hardy wouldn't be able to stop him. Now he knew the detective had his limits and hopeful his nosy colleague wouldn't come to her rescue either.

"What are doing about Rose Tyler?" Claire asked, finding a bench to sit on. She wished she'd had a bit more money but maybe Lee would take pity on her and buy her some food?

"Leave her to me, want to come and watch?" Lee replied with a smirk on his face at the thought.

"You're disgusting Lee," Claire snorted, covering her mouth as someone passed by.

Lee wasn't amused. "You know you like it Claire. I'll text you when I've done with her shall I? Where are you staying tonight?"

"You tell me, Alec doesn't care, he's only bothered about her now. I wonder what his ex thinks about it."

"Maybe she doesn't know?" Lee suggested.

Claire smiled to herself. "Maybe she should find out? Not until after you've done with the little blonde bitch though."

Rose and Alec were about to set off to go see her parents after they'd had some lunch and talked for a while. Rose had insisted on driving again.

"Don't you trust me not to get lost?" Alec asked her as he fastened his seat belt.

"No, after your episode yesterday. Well that and you having to push my seat back," she smiled as he adjusted his.

"Sorry. I can't help it if I have longer legs than you, can I?" he grinned as they set off.

Pete Tyler had been busy calling his friend Mickey after Rose's phone call last night. "Mickey, how are you mate? I need a favor."

"Pete, you promised Jackie you wouldn't get involved with Torchwood once you'd retired," Mickey reminded him.

"Yeah but it's about Rose. Have you spoken to Jack?"

"Not today, why?"

"Remember Lee Ashworth?"

"What do you want me to do?" Mickey asked, putting on his tough face and clenching his fist.

"Rose and that detective are coming to see me. She had to tell him certain things," Pete told Mickey.

"Which detective? Henchard?"

"No, her now ex-husband, Alec Hardy. I know I did a good job keeping them away but Rose may be in danger from Ashworth."

"How do you mean Pete?" Mickey asked him, not happy the past was emerging when he thought Rose was reasonably safe working for Torchwood.

"He tried to kidnap her yesterday morning so I want you to find out where he is."

"You want me to stop him boss?"

"By any means necessary. Mickey, I'm counting on you to prevent him finishing what he started, back in Sandbrook."

"Leave it to me Pete, can I let Jake in on it?"

"If you must but nothing about what happened to her the other two times, is that clear?"

"Crystal. He won't get to her again Pete, I promise. I still care for her, even though we drifted apart."

"I'm sure she knows that. You should know she told me she may have got involved with Hardy," Pete informed him.

"She may be just a bit overwhelmed Pete, with what's going on?" Mickey suggested, hoping he was right.

"Well, I'll soon know what his intentions are," Pete smiled. "He has to get past her mother first."


	32. Chapter 32

Rose was soon stopping in front of the house her parents had moved to after Pete's retirement from being the director of Torchwood.

"Sure you're ready for this Alec?" Rose teased him, putting her hand of his knee.

"As anyone could be meeting someone's parents for the first time. I never imagined I would be doing this again, especially as they are probably around my age?"

"Don't let my mum intimidate you," she warned him, kissing his cheek. "Just answer all her questions honestly."

"Questions?" Alec panicked. "Just how many will she have? I'm the one who usually asks them."

"I know but just humor her and be sure to stress your intentions towards me are that you're not having a fling with me or trying to get me to get your ex-wife to reopen the Sandbrook case. Got it?" she grinned as she got out.

Alec thought for such a short intimate relationship, she was asking quite a lot. "Yes, got it and if you are going to call me pet names, expect some back," he grinned.

Jackie Tyler had not been happy at being told her daughter may have taken up with an older man, especially when she found out who it was.

"But Pete," Jackie had protested at the news Rose was coming for a rare visit. "He's the same age as me probably. You have to do something about it."

"What do you want me to do Jaks? She's old enough to make up her own mind now. You have a chat with her; I want to talk to him."

"Tell me he's not dragging up all that again?" Jackie asked, knowing that may be the only reason Alec Hardy was hanging about with Rose.

"Rose already told me he wanted to talk to me about it. If it gets Lee Ashworth finally locked up, then I have to hear him out. If they can't get him on killing Pippa and kidnapping Lisa, then I'll settle for getting him on assault charges. I've asked Mickey to find out where Lee is but if Hardy can assure me he'll put the man away, then I'll hold Mickey off."

"Promise me you won't get involved with Torchwood again Pete?" Jackie pleaded with her husband.

"No, just Mickey and maybe Jake. Rose will be here soon, just treat her as normal; don't make it look like you're interrogating the man either."

"Huh, thanks Pete. I think I'm entitled to find out if he's just using Rose or not."

Rose rang the doorbell, since she'd never actually moved there when they had and the housekeeper opened the door.

"Oh hello Miss Rose, your mother's expecting you."

"Thanks Maria, 'erm, where's my dad?"

"In his study, he asked for you to go see him first."

Suddenly, a little Yorkshire terrier came rushing from one of the other rooms, Jackie calling after it. "Fifi, come back here now, come to mummy darling."

Alec almost stood on the poor thing as the little dog forced her way through his legs. He thought with a name like 'Fifi' no wonder it was running away.

"Yours?" he asked Rose, raising one eyebrow.

Rose snorted. "You must be joking, I hate the little rat, it always goes for my feet."

"Ow!" Alec called out as the dog went for his trouser leg and nipped his ankle. "I'll need a shot now," he complained, trying to rub his sore ankle as Jackie came face to face with him.

"My dog doesn't have rabies, for your information. Rose! You came home sweetheart," Jackie stated, throwing her arms around Rose's neck and Alec shaking his head and rubbing his eye as if to say wasn't it rather obvious?

"Mum, this isn't my house, it's yours, remember? I've got a new home now, well for however long I'm in Broadchurch."

Alec looked at her. It had never occurred to him she may leave once her training, well what she'd had of it was over. "Mrs. Tyler," Alec broke the stares between mother and daughter. "Alec Hardy, a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, so you finally caught up with my daughter?" Jackie asked picking up the dog as Fifi was about to attack Alec's leg.

"My finding your daughter in Broadchurch was purely coincidental, I can assure you. I had no idea she had left Sandbrook," Alec assured her.

"You expect me to believe that?" Jackie huffed as the dog growled at Alec. "Fifi, behave yourself or mummy will put you in the garden. So, how did you meet up with Rose then?" she asked him.

"Mum, Alec took the house next door to me and he was teaching at the police training college," Rose informed her mother.

"What's a detective doing teaching recruits then?" Jackie wanted to know.

"He's on medical leave Mum, be nice to him. Alec, I'll take you to meet my dad, yeah?"

"What's wrong with you then?" Jackie asked, Alec hoping she wasn't going to let the dog loose again.

"I'll tell ya later Mum, we came so Alec could talk to dad," Rose told her, seeing Alec looking at the dog warily.

"Well I still have plenty of questions when they've finished," her mother called after them.

"Sorry about that, I'll try and answer for you," Rose apologized.

"Including what my intentions are towards you?" Alec grinned as Rose led him to Pete's study. 

She stopped outside the door and reached up to kiss his cheek. "I think I have a pretty good idea," she whispered, knocking on the door and hearing a 'come in Rose.'

"Hi Dad, this is Alec."

"Yes, I saw you back in Sandbrook though I only talked to who I believe is now your ex-wife," Pete told him. "Rose, do you want to stay?" he asked her.

"Not if you're gonna talk about me?"

"You know you can tell me anything Rose," Alec assured her.

"I know but its best I go talk to mum. Dad, Alec can get Lee finally locked up with your help, if you tell him why you kept everything quiet."

Rose went off to find her mother while Pete invited Alec to sit down.

"Rose said you were ill. Doing anything about it?" Pete asked pouring coffee from the jug the housekeeper had just taken him. He gestured for Alec to take one but Alec shook his head. "I'll get you some tea then?"

"No, I'll be fine. Tell me why you never reported the attacks on Rose."

While they were talking, Lee had gone to find Rose again at the court and was disappointed that no-one from the Broadchurch case was around. He kicked the tire of the van and got back in after wasting an hour trying to dodge having to pay for a ticket. This had been his last chance because now, Hardy would make sure Rose Tyler wasn't left on her own. He drove off but instead of going to meet Claire, he went to Broadchurch police station and strode up to the desk.

"Yes?" the bored desk sergeant asked, pen in hand.

"Is Alec Hardy in?" Lee asked, looking around.

"Hardy? No, he's on sick leave," the sergeant replied, wondering why anyone would be asking for the disagreeable detective.

"I want to make a complaint against him."

"Oh. Best give me the details then."  
The sergeant was amused as Lee made up the story Alec had been hiding his wife from him and picked a fight with him outside the court yesterday morning for offering to help the detective's girlfriend get a parking ticket.

Lee had the sergeant on the fact he'd no idea Hardy had a girlfriend. "I'll get an officer to look into it then," the sergeant offered.

"Yeah, you do that. You'll find me just outside town at the old barn, I'm told it's a landmark around here," Lee smirked. 

He thought if he couldn't get to Rose Tyler, eliminate the opposition. Then he had an idea. He went off to meet Claire, finding her stretched out of the pebbled beach in front of a row of blue huts.

"So this is where you've camped out?" Lee scoffed, standing over her as she had two pebbles over her eyes.

"I've nowhere else to go and who's going to bother around here? Well, did you get her then?" she asked, removing the pebbles and seeing by the look on his face he'd failed again.

"What do you think Claire?"

He helped her up and stood behind her, putting one arm around her neck and playing with her hair. Then without any warning, he grabbed her by her hair and pushed her into the water, holding her head under.

"You warned her, didn't you Claire?" Lee asked angrily as Claire spluttered out the sea water.

"What? What are you talking about Lee? Why would I warn her?"

"Oh, I don't know?" he laughed, holding her under again.

This time though, Claire recovered and went for him, knocking him off balance. "How is it my fault you're a failure Lee? You would have been locked up because of her, not me."

"It's over Claire; I'm going back to France. You're on your own."

"Take me with you then?"

"You must be joking Claire," he laughed again.

Claire staggered out of the water and picked up her small rucksack. "Why am I defending you?" she asked herself more than Lee.

"What are you on about?" he asked, wiping the blood from the side of his mouth as Claire stormed off.


	33. Chapter 33

Lee wondered what she meant, was she hiding something? Well Claire was always hiding something or other, he was sure she'd had a fling with Ricky and possibly the annoying lead detective even before Hardy's marriage had broken up but if he went around like he had been doing, it was hardly surprising. Lee got back in his van and thought he may as well stick around for a while.

Pete and Alec had finished their talk, Alec learning a few things he'd not known about Rose.

"So, you are telling me that you kept Rose out of it because of her reputation around the estate?"

"What did you expect?" Pete asked, getting another coffee.

"She told me some of it that she only tried to keep up with Lisa. How well did you know her?"

"Her and Pippa were always around in our back yard at weekends, until they started going to barbecues at the Gillespie's house and the Ashworths were invited."

"So before that, Rose and Lisa were best friends?" Alec asked, wishing he dare drink coffee but he'd refused a drink once.

"Yeah, since we moved there. I think Lisa already had a bit of a reputation and Rose, being around the same age, thought she didn't want to miss out."

"I see then. I am not asking out of personal interest Mr. Tyler, I could never find out how the two of them were close. Lisa's mother partly blamed Rose but she has since changed her tune when she was told a few things recently. The night the two of them went missing, Rose said you and your wife had been out?"

"Yeah, Rose came back just after though at the time, I didn't know she'd been trying to find them. It was only when Ashworth tried to attack her again we got the whole story out of her and in view of what everyone thought about her and Lisa; I wanted to keep her out of it."

"I can understand that but now, she's in danger from Ashworth because I don't think he will give up."

"So what are you doing about it?" Pete asked before Jackie did.

"Keeping a closer eye on her. Did she tell you we have a relationship, well of sorts. She is somewhat reluctant under the circumstances."

"Well if you are, don't judge her by what the estate rumors were, they were just picked on because the rest of them were stuck-up."

"I had noticed at the time. I promise, I won't let Ashworth near her again, he caught us by surprise yesterday, I never thought he would try anything in public," Alec told him.

"I hope you can keep your promise, detective inspector. We'd better go join my wife and Rose, she's going to need rescuing."

Rose was trying to defend Alec to her mother.

"So where was he, when Lee was after you again?" Jackie asked.

"I told ya Mum, I said I'd get the parking ticket, Alec's supposed to be on sick leave."

"Well I think you should come back home, until it's safe," her mother told her.

"I already suggested that Mrs. Tyler," Alec interrupted.

"Well, maybe we can both talk some sense into her?" Jackie replied.

"I'm not hiding away, stop ganging up on me," Rose objected.

"Listen to them Rose," Pete suggested. "We'd love to have you around for a few days."

"You know that's not me Dad? I'm not running away from Lee again. If I go into hiding, he's won."

Alec considered her words, standing with one hand on his hip and his other hand on his chin. "Rose, you know how dangerous this is? I am in no fit state to defend you, you saw what happened yesterday and if no-one else had been there?"

"Why, what happened yesterday?" Jackie demanded to know.

"Nothing Mum," Rose tried to cover for Alec.

"No, she needs to know what's wrong with me. I collapsed, running to stop Ashworth drugging Rose and putting her in his van."

"What? Pete, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you love." Pete told her.

"Rose is fine, he didn't get her. My colleague was also there, she warned him off."

"Well what if no-one was there? What would have done to her, you said he drugged her?" Jackie wanted to know.

"It was nothing Mum, he was just trying to knock me out so I wouldn't struggle but he got more than he bargained for. He'd have got a kick where it hurt this time."

"I'm sure he was intending you wouldn't get the chance Rose," Alec reminded her. "Tell me, why did you never fight back the other times?"

"I told you, I was scared and he made threats. I couldn't let him hurt anyone else. Dad, tell him why Torchwood wouldn't get involved back then."

"I tried but I was over-ruled, I could only threaten Ashworth myself and he laughed."

"I see then. So the second time, what really happened?" Alec asked.

"I hit him and put Rose in my car. Do you know what he said?"

"Rose told me he tried to claim she was willing. So he said that to your face and you hit him?"

"You would have done the same Alec, surely?"

"If it was my teenage daughter, then yes. It pained Rose to tell me, we almost split because of it though we had only just got together. She did tell you?"

Pete nodded while Jackie just scowled at him and would have continued if the housekeeper hadn't announced tea was being served.

"Did it never occur to you to pick up the phone and tell me Rose?" her mother asked.

"I told dad, I thought he'd tell you?"

"Pete?"

"I was going to but you know now and this ends Alec, I've already got someone locating Ashworth and trust me, backing or no backing from Torchwood, I will get him this time."  
"No, I will get him, I don't want you being arrested. I am going to get the case reopened and have him in for questioning, he was seen driving away from the court by several other people plus DS Miller saw him trying to drug Rose and abduct her. If I can't get him on killing Pippa and kidnapping Lisa, I will get him on that," Alec assured them.

"Then why is he still out there?" Jackie demanded to know.

"He's caught, he just does not know it yet. He'll slip up again and make another attempt and he won't get away next time."

"I should hope not," Jackie huffed. "So Rose, can't we talk you into staying then?"

"I'm safe with Alec Mum, I trust him. Alec, did my dad tell you everything you wanted to know?"

"I think so," Alec replied. "More than I knew before and I now understand why he kept it quiet but it has to come out when we reopen the case, well most of it does. Mrs. Tyler, I will do everything I can to see Ashworth gets locked up for what happened to Rose but she has to talk to my ex-wife, DS Henchard."

"I knew you two were married, I told Pete. Why does she go by that name?" Jackie asked.

"From before I was promoted but that's not important. It's about Rose now, keeping her safe because Lee Ashworth knows she's talked to me about what he did her. That was why he tried to get his revenge and he knows she told me she was forced to give the sitting job to him that night. I can't go into details but I can assure you, my ex-wife will look into the case again, now we have our star witness."

"You mean us holding her back before left Ashworth to roam free?" Pete asked.

"It seems that way," Alec regretted having to admit. "At the time, we had no idea how important Rose's statement was. She tried to report the two girls missing but no-one listened to her though they will now, trust me."

"I should hope so," Jackie told him. "Rose, stay with us?"

"No Mum, I have to carry on, I have to help Alec through this trial."

"Of someone from before you even met him?" her mother wanted to know.

"Yeah, he's helped me get over my biggest fear of Lee coming after me again, the least I can do is be there for him. Alec, I know I can trust you, now you have to trust me to get you through this trial and your surgery."

"What surgery?" Jackie asked.

"He needs a pacemaker mum, Alec's been putting it off but now, he's got no excuse because I need him to help me get through this."

They finally got away after Rose promised to call her mother more often and Pete had promised to call Mickey off for now but before Rose drove them back to Broadchurch, Alec had something to say to her.

"Rose, if they tell me on Monday I am suitable for surgery, I am going for it."

"You are?" Rose asked a bit surprised since he'd seemingly been so stubborn but they had talked about it though she'd expected him to back out. "Why suddenly a change of mind?"

He put his hand on hers. "Because I love you Rose, you must know that?"

"Even after what you heard about me?"

"Yes, we all have our secrets Rose, you know mine, now I know yours and it makes no difference to me. I could die, having the surgery, I left it too long but if I had a reason to fight?"

Rose started the engine. "Yeah, you have a reason Alec, you already said you had."

"Do I?"


	34. Chapter 34

They stayed at Rose's again that night at her insistence and Alec said they now had a lot to talk about.

"I meant what I said Rose, what happened to you makes no difference to me as long as you swear you were not compliant with Ashworth."

"I swear I wasn't Alec, I was scared and you now know the truth."

"Good, then apart from you telling Tess, we will speak no more of it but she will guess about there being something between us. We leave tomorrow night after court so we bring an overnight bag with us. I should book that motel nearby."

"Isn't Ellie coming with us?" Rose asked.

"She was making her own booking, remember? She will join us on Saturday anyway, you can stay with her while I meet with my daughter and answer any more questions Tess may have."

"She'll probably have plenty but what if she doesn't believe me?"

"There are too many factors now Rose, she will have to believe you. I already asked your father if he will give a written statement as to why he never let you be interviewed."

"He agreed?"

"Yes, now I have to call Miller."

Ellie was getting annoyed with having to rely on others to look after Fred. She'd asked Lucy to have him on Saturday night.

"So, where are you going Ell?" Lucy was asking.

"I have to go help a friend; please don't ask too many questions."

"Suit yourself but aren't you getting jealous?"

"Of what?" Ellie asked.

"Hardy and that young blonde?" Lucy laughed.

"Not you as well?"

Meanwhile, Claire had gone back to the beach when she thought it was safe after wandering through the churchyard and Paul Coates taking pity on her.

"Do you need any help?" Paul had asked, looking at the state of her. "What happened?"

"A fight, you should see the other girl."

"She wasn't blonde was she?" Paul dared ask.

"How did you guess?" Claire asked, thinking someone had to take the blame.

"Thought so, there was trouble yesterday at the court. She's been seen with DI Hardy on a few occasions."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Claire grinned.

"You weren't fighting over him were you?" Paul wondered.

"What? Oh no, nothing like that. No, she slept with my husband."  
"Oh. You just found out?"

"Yeah, I shouldn't be telling you though," Claire laughed.

"Well maybe you feel better now you've told somebody?" Paul asked her. She didn't but she smiled at him. "Do you have somewhere to stay?" he continued.

"Don't worry about me, I'll manage. Thanks for caring, no-one else does."

Paul went off, wondering if he should believe her or if she was covering something up. Was Alec Hardy involved with the blonde though? They'd seemed cozy the other day and he'd been concerned for her yesterday, almost killing himself in the process.

Claire was pleased with herself for telling tales about who she now considered her rival for Alec's attention. If Rose hadn't been there the other day, she could have got him back on her side and she wouldn't be sleeping in a beach hut but now, Lee would know where she was hiding, if he'd not kept his word and left the country.

Rose and Alec again were getting as close as they dared in his condition and he had something to tell her when they got to bed.

"Rose, when I arrived in town, well I knew no-one and I made a big mistake," he confessed.

"What was that?" she asked, glancing at him in the light coming from outside.

"Well, I thought maybe if I had someone around, they could help me relax and take my mind off my illness so I asked the hotel owner, Becca Fisher."

"Oh. Is that all? Who's she then?" Rose asked, trying not to laugh.

"Is that all you can say? Aren't you mad I wasn't going to tell you?"

"Alec, it was before we met, well for the second time though we never met officially before."

"Yes, you were hiding in trees," he smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Well I had to see what was going on, didn't I?" Rose grinned to herself.

"Since you didn't want to talk to me back then?" Alec reminded her.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that now, I wish I had done and he would be locked up now."

"He soon will Rose, don't worry. Tess will have him in for questioning but one thing though? What was your father planning on doing if he'd found him?"

"You don't want to know Alec, trust me. When he ran Torchwood, he could have covered anything up but now, he's on his own."

The next morning, they kissed for a while and Alec hovered over her, kissing her delicate skin. "You are really gorgeous, Rose Tyler. Do you know that?" he told her as she ran her finger down his torso.

"You're the most decent man I've ever met Alec. I'll be glad when you get well and you can show me."

"So will I," he smiled, kissing her cleavage. "We have a busy day today Rose, we will go in my car."

"Am I allowed to drive it?"

"No, it is a police vehicle Rose."

"We'll go in mine then, you shouldn't be doing all that driving Alec."

He knew she was rather making a point after the other day.

Lee had gone back to his van, sleeping in the back and laid with his arms behind his head. He could have got Rose Tyler in the back of the van yesterday, the one he'd really wanted instead of Lisa, who Claire had carefully groomed, not that she had needed much since she'd thrown herself at him that night. She'd still be alive along with her cousin if Ricky hadn't burst in like he had done, in a fit of jealousy because he'd got to her before her uncle had.

He knew he'd never get another chance after today, Hardy would be ready so all he could do was hope his other plan would work. If he got Hardy away from her, even for a few minutes, he could grab Rose and drug her once in the van but he really wanted her to know what was happening to her.

Rose and Alec arrived early at the court so they could park nearer the ticket machine this time. Satisfied there were no white vans nearby, Alec took her arm and led her to the court building but the press were all over him.

"DI Hardy, is it true you're now involved with a witness from your old case?" he was asked.

Alec tried to ignore them. "No comment at this time."

Another reporter tried her luck, Alec recognizing her instantly. "DI Hardy, we're referring to Sandbrook and Miss Tyler. Is it true you're involved with her and she can salvage the investigation?"

Alec stopped. How the hell had they found out? It had to be Olly Stevens but how did he discover about Rose? If he found out it was from Miller, she was in serious trouble.

"I have no comment at this time. Why don't you all go hassle someone else?" he asked angrily, trying to cover Rose's face from a photographer.

"Is it true she was almost kidnapped the other day?" Karen White asked, determined not to give up.

"There was an incident, that's all I am prepared to say. If you persist in this line of questioning, you are putting her in danger. Now excuse us."

"What do you mean by danger?" Karen insisted on knowing. "Can she identify the killer?"

Alec stopped and approached her. "Stop this now, I mean it," he hissed quietly.

"You let a killer walk free after losing evidence when you had a witness?"

"She never came forward. Now, the alleged killer is after her and you're giving him what he wants. Now back off, all of you."

He took Rose's arm and led her inside, hoping he'd got through to the reporter who had hounded him back then but he doubted it. Once inside, Paul Coates approached him.

"I had a woman yesterday who said she got in a fight with your friend here," Paul told him, looking at Rose and seeing no marks on her anywhere. Either she'd not been in a fight or her make-up was really good.

"What?" Alec asked, as if he'd not had enough outside just then. "Was she Welsh by any chance?"

Paul nodded. "Yes, she claimed your friend here slept with her husband."

Rose ran off to the ladies room, just as Ellie approached them.

"Miller, go after her, she is not to be left on her own," Alec indicated to the door that was closing.

"What's going on now? I saw all those reporters around you. Why has Rose run off?"

"Because someone has been talking to the press Miller, any idea who?"

"Well don't look at me Hardy, why would I put Rose in any danger?" Ellie defended herself.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you are jealous of her?" Alec lashed back.

"What? Well for that, you can go after her yourself; it didn't stop you last week, did it?" Ellie huffed.

"Miller, not now. The press know about her."

"What? How did they get hold of it?" Ellie asked, looking at Paul.

"It must have been Claire; making guesses now will you go after her?" Alec pleaded, watching the door carefully.


	35. Chapter 35

Rose was feeling sick, the press had somehow got hold of the fact she was now the star witness but she'd never talked to anyone. She heard the door opening and thought Alec really had a problem going where he shouldn't but it was Ellie.

"Rose, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Ellie asked, approaching Rose.

"Everything Ellie. All this talking we've done and now, it's just hit me," she cried.

Ellie went to put her arms around Rose. "Has Hardy been upsetting you?"

"What? No, nothing like that, just the opposite. No Ellie, it's all catching up with me, now the press know."

"They're just speculating Rose, they don't actually know anything. They want you and Hardy to confirm it. I bet Claire or her husband have been trying to stir things up. If it was Olly, he's no idea how much trouble he's going to be in. Just stay quiet when you leave and let Hardy do all the talking, he's used to this kind of thing."

"Yeah, I never said anything Ellie but what do I do now? They're gonna be watching, they already asked him if we're involved," Rose told her tearfully.

Ellie went to get some paper towels and handed them to the distraught Rose. "Well are you?" she asked, hoping no-one would come in but Hardy had probably already put a 'cleaning in progress' sign outside or he was standing guard. Now they were going to be late in again, that's if anything was going to happen in there.

Rose was guilty by her silence.

Ellie already knew the answer, Hardy had confirmed it before she'd gone after Rose. "Come on, take your mind of it for a while, we'll talk at lunchtime. Don't go wandering off on your own either Rose, it's not safe for you."

"I know that Ellie but I couldn't let everyone see me."

"I don't think anyone would have bothered. Come on or we'll be late, are you okay now?" Ellie asked as Rose dried her face.

"Yeah, give me two minutes."

"I'll wait outside Rose, I'll tell Hardy."

"Why do you both do that, use surnames?"

"He never wanted to go by first names, something to do with working with his ex and her betraying him, twice," Ellie called as Rose closed one of the cubicle doors.

"How do ya’ mean twice? You mean she lost the evidence and played around with another male officer?" Rose called out.

"Yeah, I think so. He never really talked about it but he gave an interview to Olly after we finished the Latimer case."

Rose came out and washed her hands just as a knock came on the door. Ellie went to see if it was Alec.

"Come on Miller, we're being called in," he told her, looking for Rose.

"Keep your shirt on Hardy, we're coming," Ellie replied dryly.

Rose had to smile, yet more evidence the accusations were found-less. As if to defy everyone, Rose came out and took his arm. "Sorry Alec, I was a bit upset. It just hit me that you're depending on me to put Lee and maybe Claire away," she told him as they walked to the courtroom.

"It's fine Rose, no need to explain. Maybe you feel like that but we also have other witnesses who never came forward, we need to visit a few people when we go back to Sandbrook. Miller, you are joining us tomorrow?" Alec asked Ellie.

"Since you insisted and I talked Lucy into having Fred, which wasn't easy, trust me. I have some of those files in the car."

"Then you'd better hope no-one breaks in and takes them," Alec warned her as he went first and sat at the side of the defendant.

Rose went next, followed by Ellie, as if others in the room had expected them to sit there. They waited for the judge, then the defense called another witness, just when everyone wanted to get it over with but were shocked when Ellie was called as a hostile witness.

Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing – that Ellie was accused of bribing her sister for a statement. He went crazy when a recess was called.

"What were you playing at Miller?" he asked angrily as he put drinks on the table.

"We were running out of time, well you were. How did they find out?" Ellie wanted to know.

"Seems like they're getting desperate now," Rose mused, drinking her tea.

"You don't say Rose," Alec grinned, almost calling her 'love' but managing to correct the oversight.

They went back in and finally, the prosecution began giving their closing statement, Alec hoping they would cast enough doubt on the defense’s ludicrous fairy stories of jealousy and non-existent affairs, well apart from Mark and Becca's little 'fling'.

The judge called for a lunch break so Rose and Alec went outside, Rose making sure Alec didn't need his pills.

"I'm fine love, really," he assured her, remembering how to tackle the sandwich carton, which made Rose smile.

"Yeah? You didn't need the worry of me running off earlier – sorry Alec."

"You were upset and I did not want to get a reputation of going into the ladies room," he grinned.

"Yeah, wouldn't want you getting embarrassed again. Ellie said to leave the press to you so I will but how did they get on to it?"

"I have no idea but its pure speculation, someone may have seen what happened the other day and recognized Ashworth. Just leave it Rose, they'll find something else to write about."

"I hope you're right Alec, we don't need this. Is that officer walking towards us?"

It was Bob from the station. "DI Hardy, Sir, a word please," Bob asked, looking at Rose. "Can we talk privately?"

"You can talk in front of my girlfriend, what's this about?" Alec wanted to know.

"I need you to come with me Sir, there's been a complaint made against you."

"What complaint?" Rose asked.

"I can't discuss it here Miss. I'll wait until court finished for the day, then you'll have to come with me Sir, to answer a few questions."

"For goodness sake, just ask them now and get it over with," Alec sighed.

"Alec, calm down or you'll need your pills," Rose warned him. "As for you, haven't you got anything else to do than harass him when he's ill?" she asked Bob.

"Now Miss, there's no need to be rude," Bob told her sternly. "A complaint has been lodged, it's him talking to me or he talks to internal affairs."

"Fine, after court finishes but we have to be somewhere so you will have to make it fast," Alec told him.

Bob nodded and went off.

"What's all that about?" Rose wanted to know.

""Probably Ashworth, since he failed to get to you the other day. Rose, be very careful, he's going to make another attempt to get to you, he's trying to get me out of the way. Come on, we have to go find Miller, she will have to stay with you and I want you to go with her after court and drive over to see Tess, you'll be safe enough there."

"I'm not going without you Alec, forget about it," Rose told him, seeing Ellie walk towards them.

"What did Bob want?" Ellie asked Alec, who looked nervous.

"To ask me some questions but I know it's Ashworth, trying to get me out of the way so you take Rose to see Tess, Rose knows where to go. Promise me Miller."

"Okay, fine, I'll do that but why would Ashworth send someone after you?"

"How do I know Miller?" Alec asked, putting the paper cup and the carton in the litter bin.

"Ellie, Lee's trying to get to me again, I know he is," Rose panicked.

"Calm down Rose, you're safe enough with me. Whose car did you come in?" Ellie asked, thinking Hardy shouldn't even be driving in his state.

"Mine, I didn't want Alec driving all day. I'll have to let him though now. Will you be alright Alec?"

Alec didn't look very good but nodded. He got his pills out of his pocket and Rose got a small bottle of water out of her shoulder bag.

"Stay there Alec, just rest for a while," she told him. "Ellie, you go ahead, we'll stay here."

"Under protest then, I'll be out as soon as I can. Do you need any help?" Ellie asked.

"No Miller, I'll be fine when these pills kick in," he insisted. "If I am being taken to the station, I will send someone for Rose's car, give me the keys love. You still go with Miller."

"I'm going nowhere until I know you're okay Alec, so forget it," Rose insisted.

Ellie went off, amused he was now calling Rose 'love' and wondered what they'd been up to yesterday, they must surely now be sleeping together, well sleeping and whatever Hardy could muster up in his current condition. 

Five minutes later, Alec was looking a little less pale.

"You had me worried again Alec," Rose admitted, holding his hand.

"It won't be the last time I'm afraid Rose, I can only get worse without that surgery but I just have to get over the weekend and if I tell the consultant I've had two more attacks, I may be kept in."

"Yeah but will you stay in Alec?" Rose wanted to know, keeping a look-out for an old white van but seeing none. If Lee was going to come after her again, he'd arrive later and watch for Alec being driven off in a police car, then he'd swoop in and think she'd come in Alec's car and be needing a ride back. Well, he was in for a big shock, which was why she'd insisted they took her car and Ellie was well prepared for the worse.


	36. Chapter 36

Bob saw they hadn't gone back into the court building from his patrol car and assumed Hardy had suffered another attack or had come close to it. It was almost two, he'd give them a few more minutes then resolve these ridiculous charges brought against the detective. Hardy had been ill for quite a while or so he'd been told, the man had been foolish and put off much needed surgery. So what would he be doing with someone's wife? Was he really hiding someone or had he, as the other man had accused in his complaint, slept with the man's wife?  
Well he and the young blonde looked cozy, she was fussing over him and now they were arm in arm so where did Hardy get his strength to string two of them along? The blonde didn't look like she was used to sharing him as he saw her finger Hardy's beard then kiss him  
"Alec, you said you were gonna trim some of that," Rose teased him.  
"I will, when I am back in my own house love," he smiled, kissing her back.  
"Aw, some excuse that it, you could bring your shaving kit with ya."  
"I will try to remember it tonight, if Bob over there doesn't lock me up," he indicated to the patrol car.  
"He won't do that. Do ya think it was Lee, making the complaint?"  
"What do you think?" Alec asked, seeing Bob getting out of the car and putting his hat on. Rose then thought she saw a scruffy white van go past the entrance to the car park but didn't want to worry Alec.  
"Rose, go back inside right now and find Miller. Don't be on your own, promise me."  
"I promise. Do you really have to go with him?" she asked as Bob approached.  
"Now Miss, let's not start that again eh?" Bob asked her. "Ready to go Sir?"  
"If I must? I take it the accusations made were from Lee Ashworth?" Alec asked, watching Rose walk off. "I'm not leaving until she's inside, he tried to drug her and take her off in a white van the other morning. A white van has just passed the entrance, she is in danger and you're taking me for questioning about some made-up charges?"  
"Sorry Sir, I'm just doing my job, orders from above."  
"Does the chief know about it?" Alec asked.  
"She doesn't need to be involved, unless you are refusing to come with me?"  
Alec shook his head. He saw Rose go back inside and there was still no sign of Ashworth's van again, he'd be hiding around the corner, wait for him to be driven off then he'd try and catch Rose on her way out. Well she was safe enough with Miller, Ashworth wouldn't be that stupid to snatch Rose now. He trusted Miller would walk out with other people and then drive Rose to Sandbrook, he would then get a ride back to pick up Rose's car and go join her at Sandbrook police station.  
Tess should be very interested to hear the latest developments, especially Ashworth trying to get him out of the way to get to Rose. He followed Bob to the patrol car, ready to look if the white van had come back and just as they drove off, it turned into the car park, Alec pretending not to notice.  
He turned to Bob. "See, what did I tell you? Where are you taking me?"  
"'Erm, to where Lee Ashworth is staying? You have no proof that was him just driving that van, whoever it was, was hidden from view, he could have lent it to anyone."  
"Who looks exactly like him? Have you even met him?" Alec asked, losing his cool and he'd promised Rose that he would try to keep calm but being parted from her was not helping, especially since his attack not that long ago. "Look, I'm telling you, just turn around and we will see, what have you got to lose? If it's not him, you've wasted five minutes and he will be where he said he'd be. If it's him, we can have it out now. You seem to forget, I give the orders around here, I am still of senior ranking, I could bust you back to traffic warden when I go back full time."  
"Is that a threat Sir?" Bob asked as he pulled over, debating whether to turn back. "Okay, we'll go see and if you're wrong, I will have to note you tried to delay confronting the complainant."  
That eased Alec's mind somewhat as Bob waited for a car to pass and did a U-turn. Rose had got inside the building and the usher opened the door for her as she approached. She stood just inside, looking for Ellie but Beth nudged her husband and whispered, "It's DI Hardy's girlfriend, I wonder where he is?"  
"Someone said he was taken ill again just a while ago," Mark whispered back, getting him a scowl from the judge.  
Ellie turned and saw Rose, waving her across. "Where's Hardy, is he okay?" Ellie whispered.  
The judge had enough of the interruptions. "What is going on?" she asked, picking up her gavel and halting the defense summing up, which rather pleased most of the court as the ones that mattered already knew how many lies and half-truths they had come out with. "Who exactly are you?" she asked a flustered Rose.  
"Sorry your honor, I had to stay outside with my friend, he wasn't feeling well and I came to find DS, I mean PC Miller to tell her he was feeling better but he's gone home.'  
"Well less of the interruptions and try to be on time in future. Who is your friend, why find PC Miller?"  
"You want to truth my lady?"  
"That would be nice since you have halted the proceedings," the judge sighed, sitting back.  
"He had another bad turn, there's something wrong with his heart, most of the town know that and it's been made worse by all these ridiculous accusations going around, no names mentioned. He doesn't need all this extra stress. He had to be taken home by a male colleague."  
"Well if he's gone home, he must be feeling better?"  
"Slightly but he didn't want me to go with him because we had somewhere important to go after court is adjourned and he wanted PC Miller to take me."  
Rose thought it was as good a way as any to relay the message to Ellie that the police officer had carted Alec off on yet more false accusations.  
"You still haven't told me who it is, what was your name?"  
That's what most of the residents of Broadchurch wanted to know.  
"Rose Tyler Ma'am, I came with DI Hardy."  
"I see. No-one informed me he was so ill," the judge stated, looking through her notes. "Miss Bishop, Miss Knight, were you aware of DI Hardy's health issues?"  
"I heard in the media he had been taken ill arresting the defendant my lady," the prosecution answered.  
"I had no idea my lady," Sharon Bishop lied. She had simply chosen to ignore it to get her client off, convinced the defendant's wife and the DI had really been having an affair, since they had sat together the first few days of the trial. Then this Rose Tyler had turned up and now, she wasn't so sure but they were almost there.  
"Well, it should have been taken into account, this trial has been flawed since the start with dis-information. Proceed Miss Bishop. On second thoughts, we will take a ten minute break for those who want to speculate on DI Hardy's latest shall we say, incident."  
The judge got up and Rose dragged Ellie outside and to the top of the stairs, just in time to see Lee Ashworth going through the security check.  
"Ellie, he's here for me. I saw his white van as Bob was going for Alec, supposedly to meet Lee about the complaint."  
"He's not in the building yet, come on, we'll use the rear exit and go get my car and I'll take you to see DS Henchard," Ellie assured Rose.  
They were about the use the lift to avoid Lee when Ellie saw Bob, followed by Alec. "Wait here, Bob must have changed his mind," Ellie told her as Bob caught up with Lee, pulling him to one side. At least Rose felt a bit safer, Lee wouldn't be able to come after her now.  
"Come on Ellie, let's get out of here while they keep Lee busy."  
"No, I say we go confront him about the other morning," Ellie suggested, turning towards the stairs.  
Alec was still downstairs, looking up at the balcony for Rose while Bob addressed Lee.  
"Are you Mr. Ashworth?" Bob asked Lee, who was more than a little surprised he'd been seen, since he thought Alec was looking the other way and the other officer had never met him before.  
"Yeah. I see you got him?" Lee replied, a smirk on his face.  
"Then Sir, why did you say to bring him to where you were staying?" Bob wanted to know.  
"Oh, I thought it would be later, I was planning on being back when the court sessions finished but since you're here?"  
"What are you doing here Ashworth?" Alec asked Lee, tired of being polite in front of Rose and calling him Lee. Alec didn't do first names at the best of times.  
Just then, Rose and Ellie got to the bottom of the stairs and walked towards the three men. Alec saw them and went to greet Rose.  
"I thought you had already left?" Alec asked her, wanting to kiss her to assure her he was feeling better.  
"And let him get away with the other morning?" Ellie pointed to Lee.  
"What's she talking about?" Lee laughed, eyeing Rose.  
"You know what she's on about Lee," Rose spat at him. "You trying to kidnap me in the car park the morning before last."  
"See officer? She's as deluded as Hardy is. Where's my wife Hardy? You threw her out of the cottage."  
"Yes, because she was seeing you again, she didn't need to hide from you anymore," Alec replied, not caring who was with them and putting an arm around Rose.  
"So what's this really about? Who kidnapped who?" a puzzled Bob asked everyone.


	37. Chapter 37

Bob wasn't the only one who was confused.  
"Hang on," Ellie interrupted. He'd obviously made a complaint, about Hardy and he wanted to get him out of the way to attempt to kidnap Rose again.  
"What?" Lee asked, trying to sound surprised, which he was as this woman had already sassed him out but she'd tried to stop him the other morning.  
"Well, you might as well admit it Lee 'cos as you can see, you have no chance now so the game's up. Why were you trying to kidnap me anyway?" Rose wanted to know, not that she didn't already, it all stemmed back to Sandbrook, since she hadn't seen him since that last time he'd tried to assault her.  
"Are you going to listen to them?" Lee wanted to know, trying to sound annoyed.  
"I'm a bit confused here," Bob admitted, taking his hat off and scratching his head. "You complained DI Hardy was holding your wife against her will, yet you just said he threw her out. So which is it?"  
"Yeah Lee, stuffed that one up, didn't ya?" Rose scoffed, getting some of her confidence back.  
"Right, everyone back to Broadchurch police station – now!" Alec finally spoke, feeling as bad as he had earlier. "Bob, you take Ashworth, we'll all follow and if his van gets towed away or wheel-clamped, the roads will be a hell of a lot safer."  
"I can find my own way Hardy," Lee huffed.  
"No, I don't trust you. Rose, you're driving, Miller, we'll see you there," Alec decided, going towards Rose's car.  
"This way Mr. Ashworth," Bob indicated, putting his hat back on and gesturing to the patrol car.  
"Under protest and I'm not paying any parking fines," Lee protested, going in front of Bob.  
Rose stopped Alec. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked, going for the bottle of water.  
"I'm fine love, I just don't need all this after earlier."  
"Maybe you should go home Hardy and let me and Bob handle this?" Ellie suggested, getting her car keys out.  
"No, I intend seeing this through. I'm going to call Tess and have her join us, I'm not going down there and doing it all again, not when I have Ashworth where I want him. Have him taken to an interview room. I take it now we are not following up on those false accusations?" Alec asked Bob.  
Bob looked a bit embarrassed, having been given the job of trying to make hard-ass Hardy apologize to someone. "No Sir," Bob managed to reply, barely looking at Alec and thinking the tough detective would now follow through with his threat.  
"Good, I should think not," Rose huffed. "I think you both owe Alec an apology, you almost caused him to have another attack, he's been through enough already."  
Alec was wishing she wouldn't have dragged that up in front of Lee Ashworth but he'd probably had already gathered there was something seriously wrong after he collapsed the other morning.  
"Me, apologize to him?" Lee huffed back. "Why did you hide my wife away from me then Hardy, if you didn't want her for yourself?"  
"I never wanted Claire in that way. You really want to know?" Alec asked, hoping there were no press hiding in the bushes.  
Lee nodded, Bob getting impatient at the delay.  
Alec continued. "To get her to tell the truth of what happened that night but she's too loyal to you, she told me one tale too many and now, well I know you've been seeing each other so don't deny it. She no longer needs my help and Rose does."  
"Excuse me Sir, what you and the young lady said earlier, was it true? This man tried to drug her and abduct her?"  
"Yeah, its true Bob, trust me," Ellie told him. "I was there and if I'd not got to her in time, I dread to think what he was going to do with her."  
Ellie had not been privileged to hear the rest of the story of what Lee had tried to do to Rose before the latest attempt.  
Lee just laughed. "What do you think I was going to do to her? I just wanted to talk to her."  
"By using drugs?" Alec raised his eyebrows. "I seriously doubt it since you covered her mouth with something and you were trying to drag her into your van. You could have talked to her without going that far. You can take him now, I'm calling DS Henchard over in Sandbrook, this time, he's not getting away with it, there are three assault charges against him now, Miss Tyler here will be filing charges going back to before a young girl was killed and her cousin went missing."  
"Hang on," Bob told him. "This is all connected to your old Sandbrook case?"  
Rose thought everyone in the police should have known that. "Where have you been? Of course it's all connected, he tried to assault me twice before."  
"Rose, you should have told me," Ellie joined in.  
"I told Alec Ellie, I would have told you eventually, sorry but I couldn't talk about it again so soon. He tried twice, once when he got me to give the job of looking after Pippa and the second time, the day after her body was found in the river, which proves he's guilty."  
"Hey, you can't accuse me of killing that kid," Lee objected.  
"Too late Ashworth, we know it as you, otherwise, why would you threaten her a second time?" Alec asked. "If her father hadn't come along, you would have succeeded as well.'  
"Lucky her," Lee muttered under his breath. "I want a lawyer, I'm not saying anything else."  
Alec knew he had him now. "Then listen Ashworth, because right now, you are better off going with this officer and talking than if Mr. Tyler finds you first, trust me."  
Just then, Alec's phone rang, as he had forgotten to call Tess. Luckily, she as calling to see what time they were arriving.  
"Alec, where are you? I can't wait all day for you," Tess told him.  
"I was about to call you, there has been a major breakthrough in the Gillespie case. I need you to join me at Broadchurch police station. Lee Ashworth is about to confess, well to two sexual assault charges and one attempted kidnapping."  
"What?" was all Tess could say. "Against who?"  
"Against Rose Tyler, who do you think Tess? I caught him, here at the court building, he tried to get me out of the way on some false charges and attempted to kidnap her again. Luckily, she was with DS Miller and I persuaded the officer that Ashworth was going to try again," Alec told her as Bob grabbed Lee and cautioned him before leading him off with his hands tied behind his back.  
Rose thought it was about time.  
"Okay, I'm setting off now but I'll have to dig out all those files again," Tess agreed.  
"No need, DS Miller has all we need to do with the case, she's been going over it."  
"Oh, well that's useful Alec, nothing better to do? I'll see you there, let them know I'm coming and wait for me, we interview Lee Ashworth together. You can't interview him about Rose Tyler's assaults, not if you're involved with her. I'll interview her with DS Miller."  
"Have it your way Tess, I'll see you there but I sit in on it."  
"If you must Alec. Now I'm going to have to send a message to Daisy to go to my mother's house. I take it you won't be meeting your daughter as arranged tomorrow?"  
"We will have to see. What would you rather me do Tess?" Alec asked her, watching Bob drive off with Lee in the back seat. This time, the man was not walking free. He didn't need Claire's testimony – he had a far more reliable witness and despite the fact he was in love with Rose, he had to let Tess take the lead.  
He had just hung up, Ellie had gone back to her car after saying she would meet them back in Broadchurch when his phone rang again. This time it was the station.  
"Sir," the desk sergeant addressed him. "There's a woman here to see you, says her name is Claire Ripley."  
"Good, put her in an interview room until I get there. Did she say what she wanted?"  
"No Sir, just she wanted to see you about Sandbrook and her husband."  
Alec wondered if she was about to finally turn on her husband or was she there to complain she'd been a victim in all this as much as Pippa, Lisa and now Rose. Lee Ashworth was responsible for a lot of things even if he'd not been the one to actually kill Pippa, he had something to do with it and so did Claire.  
Now Alec could finally tie all this up but would he last? He knew he was getting worse, he'd just had one attack a few hours ago and almost had another but he'd somehow fought it off and now, Rose was smiling at him and leading him to the car.  
"Come on Alec, let's finally get this over with."  
Alec couldn't have agreed more and as long as he got to hear Lee's and Claire's confessions and get justice for all three victims, he'd go a happy man if he didn't make it to hospital in time.  
Claire had wandered around for some time after meeting Lee on the beach again but this time, it was all over and she couldn't just let him get away with almost drowning her. No, now was the time to play her ace-in-the-hole and be the innocent victim who had got caught up in events and also reveal what happened to Lisa, well what she knew about it.  
There was no point in retrieving her belongings just yet, all she needed was in her rucksack, just one item would put an end to the hiding and her protecting Lee, whom she now knew didn't deserve it. Maybe Alec had given her a push when he threw her out of that dreadful cottage.  
So she walked up the steps, strode up to the desk and said, "I want to see Alec Hardy. Tell him it's urgent."  
"He's not here Miss. Take a seat and I'll try and locate him, he may be in court though."  
"Well get him here, I have some information he wants, about my husband."  
As Claire was led to an interview room, Lee was silent in the back of the police car. He knew he shouldn't have listened to Claire, she was devious and had prompted him to make a last-ditched attempt of having his way with that interfering bitch Rose Tyler, who would now be his downfall. Hardy had been crafty, getting her on his side, she would have already told him about the other two attempts and now he regretted failing the other morning and that night when he'd almost had her if her father hadn't come along.  
"So, do you believe what was said back there then?" Lee struck up a conversation with Bob.  
"That's not up to me to say Sir but you wasted mine and everyone else's time with those false charges," Bob replied, annoyed with himself for being the one to attempt to take Hardy in about it, if they'd not been able to solve it face to face.  
"You didn't know they were false," Lee gloated.  
Bob just looked at him through the mirror, thinking he'd best not say anything else.  
Ellie had sent a quick message to Lucy, saying something had come up and asking her to have Fred a bit longer, to which her sister had replied 'Why am I not surprised?' Ellie had sent one back saying if all went well she wouldn't be going off tomorrow after all, well not overnight anyway. Now she'd have to cancel the hotel booking but hopefully, she'd get to know the whole tale of the Sandbrook case though she felt sorry for poor Rose.  
Tess had gathered what she could of the case files and sent a message to Daisy, not having the heart to tell the teenager her dad wasn't going to be meeting with her after all. Had they really got Ashworth where they wanted him – about to finally confess?  
Alec was also quiet on the way back, Rose thinking he looked really pale.  
"Ellie was right Alec, maybe you should let her and Tess handle it?"  
"No, this is it Rose, I never thought I'd see this through love, can't you see that? This is what's kept me alive all this time, seeing justice for Pippa and finding out what happened to Lisa. Now I have to see it for you, for what Ashworth did to you."  
"Not if it's gonna cost you your life Alec, where's the justice in that? Let me take you to the emergency room at the local hospital, please. I'm worried about you."  
"I'm fine love, don't fuss over me so much. I can handle things, then you can take me, if you insist?"  
"I do insist. What would I do without you?"  
"Does this mean you'll stay here, when all this is over?" he asked hopefully, well if he survived.  
"I have to finish at the academy, I'll have to call Jack and make sure they don't throw me out for not attending," Rose smiled, glancing at him. She thought he looked even paler than he had during his attack.  
Alec smiled back at her. "Well I'll say I was giving you on the job training eh?"  
Lee was led out of the patrol car and another officer took him to interview room two but someone had left the door open of room one and Lee caught sight of Claire.  
"What's she doing here?" Lee demanded to know.  
"Sorry Sir, I can't tell you that," the uniformed officer replied, grabbing Lee's arm to get him in the other room.  
"Claire, what are you doing here?" Lee shouted, refusing to move another step.


	38. Chapter 38

Claire turned round at the sound of Lee's voice. "What's it got to do with you Lee? If you must know, I came to file assault charges against you."  
Lee didn't believe that for a minute. "Don't make me laugh Claire, you hit me as well."  
"Come on Sir, no talking," the officer reminded him, Lee still not moving that he had to be forced.  
"Get off me, I can walk on my own," Lee protested. "Don't you say anything Claire, I'm warning you," he called behind him as another officer closed the door of the room Claire was in.  
Claire turned to the WPC who was with her. "Can you believe him?" she shrugged her shoulders.  
Alec had told Rose to park in the car park opposite the station and walk across so paying for two hours parking, she put the ticket on the windscreen and hoped she wouldn't have to leave it there and get a parking fine if they had to call an ambulance for Alec. She hooked her arm in his and nudged him.  
"This is it Alec, it could all be over today."  
"Yes, it could well be. Promise me something Rose."  
"Anything, you just promise me you'll let Tess and Ellie handle most of it."  
"I will try but I want a piece of Ashworth, for what he did to you."  
Ellie and Tess were already interviewing Lee, Alec got someone to look after Rose while he went to face Claire.  
"So, what have you got to say for yourself Claire?" he asked her, sitting opposite her with another DS.  
She'd had her rucksack taken from her but she had stuffed something into her jacket pocket and got it out, flinging the plastic bag onto the table. "I think you've been looking for this, Alec."  
Alec picked it up and recognized his own handwriting. "What? You've had this, all this time?"  
"Your ex-wife was so busy kissing that bloke, she never noticed me watching – stupid cow," Claire laughed.  
"Frank, go get DS Henchard in here now, she needs to see this. Right Claire, tell me what happened that night and I want the truth this time, no more games."  
"You might want to talk to Ricky Gillespie as well," Claire replied casually, checking her fingernails.  
"Why? He always blamed Lee," Alec replied, feeling his chest tightening but he had to last until this was over, for Rose's sake.  
Ellie and Tess had finished with Lee, both of them convinced he was telling the truth, since he broke down saying it was Claire's idea to give Pippa the 'medicine' her dad had told her to calm the young girl down and that he'd been convinced she would talk the following morning. So he'd gone upstairs to the sleeping girl and put a cushion over her face and left her in the woods where she'd be found.  
Ellie was appalled, this was what had broken Hardy, finding her in the river, since no-one could have predicted the weather and how long it would take them to find her. Tess had gone to join Alec and an arrest warrant was issued for Ricky Gillespie. While they waited, both Lee and Claire were taken to the cells and Rose was asked to tell Tess what she'd told Alec.  
"Rose, why did you never come forward?" Tess asked her.  
"Seriously? You'd have thought I was making it up or I'd asked for it. I wasn't proud of my reputation back then."  
"I can understand that but this could have all been over at the time," Tess told her, glancing at Alec, who didn't look well. "Alec, get someone to take you to the hospital," she told him as he seemed to go dizzy.  
She got up to get someone to call for an ambulance as Rose got the water out of her shoulder bag and went for his pills.  
"Alec listen to me," she told him as Tess came back in and Rose had taken her seat, trying to get two pills out of the blister pack. "This is not worth killing yourself over, you got what you wanted, they both confessed."  
Alec was now barely following, not resisting swallowing the pills and letting Rose lean him forward so his head was resting on the desk.  
"Stay with him Rose, I'll go check where that ambulance is, you go with him. Alec, listen to me, you go get yourself fixed, you're not doing yourself or your daughter any good. Do this for her and Rose, by the looks of things, do you hear me?"  
Alec tried to look up but failed, just as two medics entered the room and one had an oxygen mask, putting it over Alec's face.  
Rose picked up her shoulder bag, the pills still in her hand and told the other medic what she'd just given him.  
"Good Miss, they'll keep him stabilized until we get him to emergency, there's a cardiac team standing by."  
"Rose, me and Ellie will finish here, will you be okay with him?" Tess asked.  
"Yeah, I'll call Ellie when I find out anything. He has to be okay."  
"He's tough Rose, trust me. I didn't think I was going to like you, though I never saw much of you before but now, I can see why he's taken to you."  
"I thought I'd hate you, for betraying him and letting him take all the blame," Rose answered as one of the medics had brought a wheelchair in for Alec, who was still mostly out of it, his head slumping.  
She followed the medics and climbed into the ambulance and sat out of the way as Alec was hooked up to various equipment. If she got a parking fine, it was too bad but it had been after four and there was free parking after six and one way or another, she'd be back, with or without him.  
Two hours later, she was pacing up and down the corridor outside where he'd been taken. She'd been told it was a case of trying to fit the pacemaker or it was all over and since he was in no fit state to argue or sign any papers and Tess was no longer his wife, it was down to Rose to give her consent, she was all he had.  
Tess and Ellie had been appalled that Ricky had said he had no comment when asked his part in the whole sorry affair.  
Tess lost her temper and banged her fist on the table. "Alec Hardy almost died, because of this and yes, we got divorced but you are not going to sit there saying you've nothing to tell us. Lee and Claire already told us what happened, so, where did you put Lisa?"  
Tess had got Lee back in after Alec had been taken away and he'd described how he'd had sex with the older teenager and Ricky had caught them. That alone disgusted the two DS's since Rose had told Tess how Claire had probably groomed her and would have eventually done the same to Pippa and possibly to rose herself.  
Tess left Ellie and went back to just outside Sandbrook, where Ricky said he'd left Lisa's body, in a churchyard he'd been working in at the time and she called Ellie to say they had found her.  
"How could he have done that to his own niece and claimed all this time that he knew nothing?" Ellie wanted to know.  
"It's sickening just thinking about it Ellie. Any word about Alec?"  
"No, Rose has my number, she's not called yet, I expect these things take time. Did you really not know he was ill at the time?"  
"No, maybe that was why he never fought me about the divorce? If I'd known though, he still might not have forgiven me for the affair and now, well, he's got Rose. Did you know about the two of them Ellie?"  
"Well they were being coy over it but at least they never denied it. I think I'll go see how he's doing, there's nothing much to do here, they've all been charged and they'll be collected in the morning."  
"Well I'm setting off back to the station here, I'm sure Rose doesn't want me there. Call me, whatever happens to him?"  
"Sure, let's hope its good news then. Three arrests and him surviving would be a good way to end the whole thing."  
When Ellie got to the hospital, Rose was sat beside Alec's bed, in the recovery room. She turned when she heard footsteps to see Ellie standing there, a carton of red and green grapes in her hand.  
"Hi Ellie, where's Tess?"  
"I'm sorry to have to tell you Rose but they found Lisa's body. It was her uncle, Ricky Gillespie."  
Rose could feel the tears. "We had a fallout, just before she disappeared, now I can never say sorry to her and it's my fault. I should never have gone out that night."  
Ellie approached her and put her hand on Rose's shoulder. "Rose, he threatened you and you could have been there when it happened. You could have got the same treatment as Pippa. Claire drugged her to keep her quiet then Lee smothered her so she wouldn't be able to tell anyone. He had arranged to see Lisa that night, he admitted he threatened you so he could and he's admitted trying to assault you but he claims you asked for it."  
Rose's tears were now freely flowing. "No I didn't, it was my reputations, along with Lisa's. Will that come out in court?"  
"I don't know sweetheart but Alec and I both believe you were just trying to keep up with her. I'm sure it won't go in any reports and the fact you told your father at the time will help, you just got caught up in it. One thing I don't get though."  
Just then, Alec stirred and Rose got up to sit on the side of the bed.  
"Hey, you're awake."  
"I made it?"  
"Yep, I knew you would, you have to testify at another trial, two murders and two assault charges."  
"Is that all? Do I get a kiss love?"  
"Ellie's here," Rose grinned, kissing his cheek and moving back.  
Ellie threw the grapes on the bed. "I'll go since I'm not wanted around here. Rose where's your car?"  
"Oh, opposite the police station."  
"Give me the keys, I'll have someone bring it over for you, you'll need it to get home. Oh, Joe got off by the way, my sister called, Olly told her."  
"Oh Ellie, I'm so sorry," Rose managed to say, wiping her face.  
"Yeah, I have to get going, those affected by it are going to do something stupid and I want in."  
"Miller, I'm sorry he got away," Alec managed to say, reaching for a glass of water and Rose stopping him. "Tell the staff I want to go home."  
"You can go when they say Alec," Rose tried to smile as a nurse came in and checked on him. "Can I take him home?" Rose asked the nurse, getting off the bed.  
"I'll asked the sister but we'd prefer he stayed overnight."  
"Good luck with that," Ellie called as she left, to go see what Lucy had meant by the town was going to do something the jury wouldn't do. Whatever it was wouldn't compensate and she'd never take him back, how could she?  
By the time Alec was dressed and Rose had gone to get his medication, a police officer had dropped Rose's car off and left the keys at the desk so as they slowly walked to the hospital entrance and she then helped him into the car, she asked which house they were going to – his or hers.  
"I don't think we need two houses, do we?" Alec asked as she started the car engine.  
"Well, mine's getting paid for, as long as I work for Torchwood, which if I'm not careful, will come to an end if I don't complete my training."  
"Then we keep mine, the police authority pay for it, well some of it until I get back. You saved me today, you do know that?"  
"Aw, it was nothing. Let's go to my house tonight?"  
"Anything you want, as long as you don't have any tree-climbing in mind?" he smiled as they pulled into her driveway.  
"Nah, I thought we do some more stargazing?"  
"Aye, I can live with that. I love you Rose."  
"I love you too Alec, why don't I go get you a few things?"  
"As long as it does not include my shaving kit?"  
"Do ya wanna break up already?" she teased, getting out to help him.  
"I can manage on my own and no, I was kidding."  
"Good, 'cos I'd hate to break in a new neighbor if you moved any further than my house."  
A while later, Rose had got two recliners out of the garden shed and as it was getting dark, she took some tea out as Alec laid on one and she lay beside him, the two of them just holding hands and staring up at the night sky and Alec thanked every one of them he'd been lucky to meet her and survived.  
They had another trial to face but he knew they could do it together, they both needed each other, him to get over finding Pippa in the river and Rose, to face the man who had tried to assault her.  
"You have to get over this Rose," he said to her when they got to bed. "I know he probably put you off having sex."  
"Yeah, he did but if anyone can help me, you can."  
"We can help each other love," he smiled, trying to ignore the pain from where he'd been stitched up but his time, he knew he would survive, now he had Rose by his side.  
The End!


End file.
